Always
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Quando o ex namorado de Alexis é assassinado no campus, Kate e Rick se unem para desvendar o crime, ignorando o fato de que podem perder seu "disfarce". Infelizmente os problemas são bem mais complicados, porque ao mesmo tempo em que Alexis se torna um alvo, toda a família precisa superar os traumas passados e lutar contra ameaças que "retornam" até mesmo dos mortos...
1. Chapter 1: The First Crash Part I

Hello people :)  
Sou nova como escritora pra fics d Caskett, então espero q gostem da minha versão para a segunda parte da oitava temporada.  
Minha ideia veio de algumas fics d Castle que andei lendo, e outras histórias, então espero q gostem...  
Aqui, eu meio q desenvolvi o q seria LockSat na minha cabeça, trazendo problemas para os Castle, e também colocando Alexis como uma intermediária. Ela é minha personagem preferida na história e quase ñ aparece... E quando mita, some :')  
Enfim... Realmente espero q gostem  
comentem :3

* * *

 **1**

 ** _Prelúdio:_**

 _DIA DE TESTE.  
Alexis mantinha na cabeça exatamente o que precisava para terminar seu dia. Tentando inutilmente afastar os problemas e se concentrar no que queria fazer para depois se preocupar com os "efeitos" de sua decisão. Hoje em particular, ela tinha uma aula de defesa pessoal, depois se encontraria com a avó para comprarem um novo par de sapatos para Beckett já que o aniversário de sua madrasta estava perto e por fim ligaria para o seu pai porque talvez conseguiriam um tempo para almoço..._

 _... Infelizmente, seus planos foram mudados no instante em que abriu os olhos, a imagem de um cômodo muito grande em seu campo de visão, teto abobadado como de um galpão, paredes brancas e sujas de graxa e ferrugem, objetos como um grande barril no canto da parede, algumas caixas e o que tirou sua atenção:_

 _Um corpo. Infelizmente, ao tentar se levantar, seu pulso protestou imediatamente como se corresse fogo em suas veias.  
_ _Finalmente sentada, Alexis tentou focar a visão a sua volta._

 _Não era um galpão, era um pub. As imagens de quase dez anos atrás onde seu pai apresentava o "Storm Fall" para um público, ela sentada diante do balcão tentando se concentrar em seu livro enquanto a voz de seu pai a chamava para a realidade e a convidava a ser mais normal admitindo que ele mesmo estava cansado de sua normalidade, até ser abordado por Kate Beckett porque alguém estava cometendo assassinatos de acordo com seu livro..._

 _Com cuidado, Alexis tentou ficar de pé sem comprometer a cena do crime. Sua cabeça protestava, seu corpo protestava e seu pulso tinha uma marca azul duvidosa em torno dele fazendo-a piscar. Usou a outra mão para levá-la a cabeça e afastar a dor, onde sentiu algo de metal acertar a base de seu crânio.  
_ _Ali latejava como o inferno.  
_ _Afastou o objeto para sua visão periférica._

 _"Foi... Uma promessa" admitiu ela, sua voz distante e Alexis sabia estar presa nas lembranças._

 _"Então você nunca sai sem ele" Alexis sugeriu recebendo um par de olhos verdes atentos a ela e um leve assentir._

 _Não evitou estender a mão para o objeto no pescoço da detetive e mantê-lo na palma de sua mão.  
_ _Era realmente bonito. Um anel muito bonito.  
_ _Então foi como se tivesse piscado, e ela avistou Kate distante, a mão segurando a arma e gritando ordens.  
_ _Estava cansada. Piscou e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem._

 _Se atentou mais uma vez ao cenário a sua volta.  
_ _Ela estava na mesma boate de dez anos atrás, só que dessa vez sozinha.  
_ _Com exceção do corpo a seus pés, o cabelo em um tom castanho-claro quase loiro, o sobretudo cinzento empapado de sangue.  
_ _E com a respiração e o coração falhando várias batidas, Alexis avançou a passos lentos._

 _-Por favor... Não._

 _Rezou que não fosse Kate Beckett.  
_ _Rezou que estivesse em um estúpido pesadelo.  
_ _Rezou... Para que pudesse ser uma criança de novo e de alguma forma, essas lembranças se apagassem de sua cabeça._

* * *

 ** _TRÊS SEMANAS ANTES..._**

PRIMEIRO, ela verificou seu relógio.  
Ainda era muito cedo.  
Pouco mais de seis e quinze, depois pegou o celular removendo o cabo do carregador logo depois de se arrumar, uma camisa branca, saia cinzenta acima dos joelhos e saltos leves. O cabelo preso em um coque frouxo. Queria aparentar mais velha do que era, principalmente depois da ajuda de Hailey para conversar com o magnata da Finnick State.

Então precisou parar no meio das escadas ao sentir o cheiro de café e ouvir um baixo cantarolar.

Não evitou sorrir. Tinha chegado muito tarde ontem, e marcou o caminho de seu quarto não se lembrando quando foi capaz de trocar as roupas pelos pijamas e conseguir dormir com a janela levemente aberta, o que a fez acordar com o frio que entrava no quarto, obrigando-a a se levantar e fechá-la. Logicamente, não sabia que ela tinha voltado. Que _eles_ tinham voltado.

-Alexis! – Surpresa, Kate parou o que estava fazendo para vê-la encarando-a de volta e não conseguindo evitar o sorriso, e quase derrubando a xícara de café no processo. Por um instante, era como se sua madrasta tivesse sido pega em algo muito errado, e estar usando uma das camisas de seu pai assim como seu short enquanto fazia o café deles, o cabelo preso em um coque no que parecia ser uma caneta.

-Bom dia. – Ela se decidiu por tentar ser o mais natural possível.

Infelizmente seu meio sorriso já a traia.  
E depois de dois meses longe um do outro, eles estavam ali... Exatamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aparentemente.

-Quer um pouco de café...? – E também viu a agora capitã girar de leve com um sorriso no rosto também.

-Quero sim, obrigada. – Ela a aceitou bebendo um pouco do mesmo e perguntando. – Onde está meu pai?

Ouviu a voz do mesmo vindo do escritório.

 _-O que acha do acampamento Faroeste de novo? Podíamos achar um novo uso para o laço-_

-Rick.

Ele apareceu na cozinha, usando um roupão branco, descalço e o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto o da esposa.  
Alexis tinha uma expressão nervosa encarando o pai que era o reflexo da sua.

-Oi, abóbora.

-Oi... - Então o sorriso estava de volta ao seu rosto.

-Laser Tag. - Seu pai puxou o assunto um pouco mais alto do que gostaria, recebendo uma sobrancelha ruiva e uma morena erguida. – Que tal um dia de Laser Tag...? Você e eu podemos ensinar a detetive Beckett como usar uma arma.

-Acho que sei muito bem usar uma arma. - Kate contrapôs antes que Alexis o fizesse.

E lá estavam os olhares.

-Está fora de sua jurisdição, detetive. Acho que devia repensar um pouco...

-Não, eu não quero repensar... Posso garantir pra você, mas também posso ser paciente, Rick...

-Tem certeza? Porque eu adora-

-Gente. – Eles se calaram encontrando seu olhar de novo.

Kate pegou uma das xícaras de café e colocou na mão do marido enquanto andava pela cozinha bebendo a sua e ainda sorrindo.  
Alexis maneou a cabeça de leve, era incrível a capacidade que tinham em deixá-la sem graça.  
E ainda sorrirem por isso!

-Tudo bem, eu vou acabar me atrasando...

-Você não tomou café. – disseram fazendo com que os encarasse pela terceira vez em menos de vinte minutos.

Tão "conectados" que era assombroso.

-Coma alguma coisa. – entoou seu pai.

-Estou sem fome. – declarou deixando a xícara sob o balcão e se despedindo deles com um beijo no rosto em cada. Então parou na porta e girou para encarar o casal em sua melhor expressão cética. - Agora que vocês voltaram, eu gostaria de estabelecer umas regras sobre o banheiro do andar de baixo e fones de ouvido. Não consigo mais usá-los depois das duas da manhã. Acho que vou fazer uma lista...

Ela observou a expressão de cada um e a nova troca de olhares.  
Finalmente pegando a dica, Castle engasgou com a bebida cuspindo um pouco e se sujando, Kate por sua vez levou a mão livre para suas costas dando leves batidas e sorriu para a enteada.

-Usaremos o banheiro da suíte... - ela respondeu. – Quanto aos fones de ouvido, podemos negociar. Paredes a prova de som? - ela sugeriu.

-Ou vocês podiam _dormir_. - Alexis sugeriu de volta. - Em um horário normal como pessoas _normais_...

-Definitivamente negociar. – Beckett suspirou bebendo seu café e olhando sedutoramente para Castle que se encolheu.

-Gente. - disparou ele tentando se esconder da expressão das duas.

Alexis fingiu não se importar quando girava de novo, finalmente sorrindo.  
Ela gritou enquanto puxava a porta:

-Se comportem!

ALEXIS LEVOU O DEDO INDICADOR a sobrancelha, contornando-a e parando na têmpora repetindo a massagem e desejando afastar a dor irritante com um movimento constante. Ela agradeceu a garçonete que lhe trazia uma xícara de café com leite, sem açúcar e um toque de baunilha.  
Sorriu sabendo que não era o único hábito que tinha adquirido da "detetive Beckett".

 _-Ei, abóbora._ – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha para seu apelido de infância em uma voz diferente, encontrando ninguém menos que sua antiga amiga do colégio com um sorriso imenso ao ver sua expressão irritada.

-Ei, Paige.

-Oi, Lex. – ela riu. – Caramba, você andou praticando o olhar assassino com sua madrasta...?

Paige nunca se esqueceria de ter sido interrogada pela detetive alguns anos atrás quando se envolveu em um escândalo com um professor universitário que quase veio a público se isso a ligasse ao assassinato de sua antiga empregada. Alexis por sua vez, apenas sentia pela amiga que acabou usando sua influência para abafar o caso enquanto a acusava de "traidora" por concordar com o interrogatório da detetive.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntou observando-a e se levantando.

Paige cruzou os braços diante do corpo, como sempre fazia quando a acusaria de algo que a deixaria sem graça.

-Conseguiu o estágio com o Sr. Finnick?

Ela franziu o cenho.  
Como Paige sabia de seu estágio?!

-Uh... – entretanto, antes que respondesse, o mesmo estava atrás de sua amiga, o cabelo loiro bem aparado e penteado para trás, os olhos negros encontrando os seus por um breve instante. Ele sorriu. Estava vestindo um terno escuro e sem gravata. – Sr. Finnick.

-Olá Alexis. – Paige se virou. – Tudo certo?

Ele perguntou aparentemente por notar um estranhamento entre as mulheres.

-Tudo ótimo. – Paige interveio. – Se junta a nós?

-Oh, não. Desculpem. Tenho uma reunião em meia hora. Srta. Castle, espero na segunda-feira?

-Claro.

-Muito bem... – ele estendeu a mão para as duas, e foram interrompidos por um novo membro.

Alexis não notara que continuava segurando a mão de seu futuro chefe quando seu ex entrou em seu campo de visão.  
O cabelo desgrenhado assim como a barba por fazer e os olhos demonstrando cansaço extremo.

-Ei, Lex.

-Ashley.

Antes que pudesse se afastar ou dizer algo, Paige revirou os olhos se jogando no banco da mesa que Alexis estava.

Ao encontrar o casal na porta, ela entendeu o porquê. Os dois mantinham as mãos longe um do outro, mas havia aquele _clima_. A intensidade dos olhares, a forma natural como sorriam um para o outro e pareciam relaxados também apenas por estarem na presença um do outro. Além da discussão animada que tinham, na verdade seu pai falava e Kate ouvia a tudo atentamente e com um sorriso.

Então ela franziu o cenho e o encarou incrédula, apenas para sorrir ainda mais e manear a cabeça em sinal de rendição. Provavelmente estavam no meio de uma discussão conspiratória absurda demais para a capitã que finalmente se deu por vencida e parou quando seu pai tocou seu braço e a atenção dos dois estavam em Alexis.

-Oi, abóbora. – Disse ele exatamente como Paige fazendo-a acordar por um instante percebendo que apenas naquele momento, havia soltado a mão do executivo. O Sr. Finnick ainda diante de si tentando compreender seu olhar, assim como Ashley parado ao seu lado e Paige logo atrás sentada na cadeira do restaurante.

-Olá. – Adam Finnick foi o primeiro a cumprimentar os recém-chegados e isso pareceu alertá-la.

-Oh, Sr. Finnick, desculpe. Modos... Uh, estes são meus pais. Katherine e Richard Castle, pessoal, este é Adam Finnick, como vocês já conhecem, Paige. E também– então Ashley não estava mais ali e ela precisou de alguns segundos notando Kate presa em seus pensamentos e mantendo a mão do Sr. Finnick por um tempo longo demais como fizera alguns minutos atrás ao ser apresentada.

Sua amiga apenas moveu a mão com descaso e se "apossou" de seu café.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. – Disse Adam educadamente. – Se me permitem... Alexis.

-A gente se vê.

Ela permaneceu de pé, olhando pelo dinner em busca de Ashley.  
Ou tinha sonhado com sua visita? Era a terceira vez que o via em uma semana, e a cada dia ele parecia pior...

-Tudo bem?

-Sim... – ela sorriu minimamente afastando os pensamentos da cabeça. – Vamos comer.

-Vou deixar você e sua... família. – Paige se levantou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu deixando-os a vontade.

Alexis quase sorriu para sua xícara de café vazia e a agora inevitável dor de cabeça.

-Então... – ela esperou que se sentassem. Kate ao seu lado e seu pai diante delas. – Como foi o não-retorno-à-delegacia?

O casal trocou um sorriso cúmplice e ela escorou o cotovelo na mesa e a mão no queixo esperando a narrativa.  
Talvez sua dor de cabeça seria apenas isso. Um talvez.

* * *

ALGUMAS MEMÓRIAS, são ativadas pelo simples pensar.

Outras, são tragas à tona com pesadelos como lembranças vívidas ao ocorrido. Kate ainda se lembrava da Médica psicopata Kelly Nieman que queria remover seu rosto para colocá-lo em si mesma e fugir do país com Jerry Tyson, o serial killer 3XK. Então ela via a si mesma presa naquela maca, e não conseguia libertar sua mão e impedi-la de cortar seu rosto... E então matá-la.

Assim como Castle não conseguia escapar de Jerry.

Para finalmente acordar desesperada, o ar lhe faltando nos pulmões, e tentando respirar falhando miseravelmente em se controlar por alguns minutos, até finalmente acalmar seu coração e seus nervos. Percebendo que estava sozinha no hotel.  
O plano de fingir que estava com Rick devia ajudá-los, infelizmente seus pesadelos pareciam piorar a cada momento em que estava longe dele.  
Em que se via obrigada a ficar longe...

 _Droga_.  
Eram três da manhã.

Jogou a cabeça para trás no travesseiro e encarou o teto por alguns momentos.  
Seu telefone tocou.  
Uma mensagem: _Houve um homicídio_.  
Quase cinco segundos depois, seu celular estava tocando.

-Beckett.

ERA QUASE SETE DA MANHÃ, quando Castle ouviu a voz de Alexis.  
Irritada e nervosa.

-Me deixe passar. – Pediu sua filha.

-Você não vai passar. – Era Kate. _Kate_?

Ele as avistou diante da biblioteca principal da antiga escola de Alexis, que estava usando um casaco de couro preto, o cabelo solto e nos ombros enrolados em leves cachos. Jeans, botas de caminhada e uma cachemira vinho.  
Kate usava um vestido cinzento que ele sabia ser acima dos joelhos gola rulê, e meia manga.  
Um sobretudo bege e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo.  
Os olhares das duas mulheres encarando-se.  
E ele precisou parar por um segundo para entender a cena.

-Kate, me deixe passar. – Pediu Alexis de novo.

-Não. – Repetiu ela ainda no mesmo tom, a mão estendida para o portão e bloqueando a passagem de sua filha ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar se mantinha fixo nela. Não havia crítica, não havia um tom de raiva, havia apenas... Censura.

Entretanto os policiais da área podiam fazer isso e segurá-la.  
Alexis não estava forçando uma entrada e Kate não estava obrigando-a a se manter.  
Na verdade, era exatamente o oposto disso...  
E sua esposa encontrou seu olhar e ele parou de novo. Um aviso: "Não venha".

-Kate, eu preciso ver... – Alexis voltou a falar. Pelo movimento de suas mãos, ele sabia que sua filha estava à beira do desespero. - Por favor. Me deixe vê-lo.

Alexis deu outro passo.  
Era sua expressão de aviso. Mas Kate se manteve firme, obrigando sua filha a girar nos calcanhares e passar a mão pelos cabelos uma vez mais.  
Então voltar de novo para encará-la. Esperando. Implorando...

-Não. Você não vai cruzar essa linha, Alexis. – Sem se virar, ela falou para o amigo. – Ryan, vá falar com Lanie e veja o que ela descobriu.

Esposito se aproximou com o bloco de notas em mãos.

-Diga.

Ele olhou de uma para a outra e até mesmo para Castle, então quando ninguém falou, ele pigarreou.

-Temos um vídeo de alguns minutos a hora da morte... Ele está na biblioteca, conversando com alguém... A perícia está tentando identificá-lo.

-Peça para a perícia também demarcar a área e fale com os amigos da vítima. - Kate continuou e Castle notou Alexis estremecer.

Era hora de se aproximar.

-Kate, eu _preciso_ vê-lo... – Alexis falou de novo. Ela estava segurando as lágrimas com todas as forças.

-Não. Você não precisa vê-lo _assim_. - Repetiu ela pela terceira vez e ainda paciente.

Por um breve instante, ele pensou que Alexis fosse partir para cima de Kate e abaixar seu braço, obrigando-a a lhe dar passagem, mas ela apenas avançou contra ela em um abraço desajeitado e rápido. Ele encontrou seu olhar de novo, e ela levou a mão protetoramente em seu ombro e sussurrou-lhe para que ela se acalmasse:

-Está tudo bem...

-Não está não. - Alexis se afastou encontrando de novo seu olhar obrigando-se a ficar alguns metros para trás e quase esbarrando em seu pai. E suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos e os jogando para trás. Então se ergueu na ponta dos pés tentando pôr em sua visão periférica a realidade diante de si. A equipe da perícia marcando a cena do crime, os policiais mantendo os curiosos longe do perímetro, os detetives fazendo perguntas e anotando relatórios.

Ela viu seu corpo no chão, coberto por um pano.  
Ele estava morto... Ele estava-

-Capitã, temos algo... – Era Ryan de novo, a expressão ansiosa e Kate assentiu.

Castle finalmente se aproximou da filha.  
Dois copos de café um em cada mão.

-Pai! – Alexis girou enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço em um abraço, ainda trêmula e fria ele ergueu os olhos para Kate.

-Tudo bem, mantenha Lanie e Espo na linha. – Ela respondeu para Ryan e Alexis girou apenas para ter a madrasta em sua visão periférica. – Rick, leve Alexis pra casa. – e dirigindo-se a enteada finalizou. – Vou mantê-la informada. Ok?

Ela apenas assentiu e Kate tocou seu rosto para que a olhasse nos olhos, e movendo a mão para o ombro do marido e apertando-o em um sinal.  
Então girou em seus saltos e seguiu o detetive Ryan que começou sua narrativa.

* * *

-É O ASHLEY PAI. - Declarou ela pela terceira ou quarta vez. A voz quebrada. – Nos falamos há dois dias, e agora ele está... Morto. Isso não pode ser verdade.

-Tudo bem...

-Não. Ele... Ele me disse que estava com problemas, só que eu ignorei. Eu o ignorei como uma estúpida vingança? Isso é minha—

-Pare. – Às vezes ele desejava que Alexis fosse uma criança de novo, apenas para colocá-la em seus braços, dormir ao seu lado, ou estender um colchão na beira de sua cama dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Nada para se preocupar.

Monstros não saem do armário...  
Então lembrava que ela era uma mulher. E sempre fora uma garota responsável...  
E agora estava sofrendo a morte de seu ex-namorado.

-Alexis, Ashley procurou você porque pensou que poderia livrá-lo de seu problema, só que sabemos que não funciona assim. Ele havia cometido um erro, e pagou por isso de forma injusta, mas não será em vão. Vamos achar o culpado. Ok?

-Mas você não pode ajudar no caso... – ela murmurou ainda com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço.

-Quem disse que não? – e se afastou para encará-lo.

-Pai, eu não quero trazer um problema pra você e a Kate. Ainda mais agora que sabem que é arriscado qualquer passo em falso.

-Estamos bem com isso, não se preocupe.

-Não podem se arriscar por mim.

-Quem disse que não?

-Pai... – ele sentiu o telefone vibrar em seu bolso. – Não quero que isso vire um problema. Não mais do que vocês estão enfrentando...

-Não se preocupe, ok?

-E quanto a conspiração do FBI? E o assassinato do Senador?

-Vamos chegar lá de um jeito ou de outro... E descobrir o que é _isso_.

-Não quero alongar o tempo de espera de vocês... Ou que se arrisquem porque—

Ele estendeu o telefone mostrando a Alexis a tela.

 _Temos algo. Preciso que venha a delegacia com Alexis. – K._

-É uma decisão mutua. – respondeu Castle fazendo-a olhar para o telefone por longos segundos.

Era arriscado. E eles não se importavam.  
Era necessário para ajudar Alexis.  
Não precisavam de um meio termo.

-Mas e se isso arriscar a possibilidade de encerrar de vez o esquema do Senador? Se vocês não puderem... Ficar juntos? Pai, eu não quero que corram esse risco só porque—

-Nós passamos por muita coisa, Alexis...

-Justamente por isso. Vocês se amam pai. Se aproximarem agora, diante deles _pode_ ser um risco.

-E você acha que Beckett e eu iriamos nos afastar justamente por que...

-Bom, vocês tem uma estúpida mania de querer proteger um ao outro. É meio que mútuo. Então acabam tomando decisões idiotas.

-Ok... Só que estamos... Trabalhando nisso.

-É. Tem uns oito anos. – ele sorriu. – Mas e agora pai? Como vão ser as coisas...? Quer dizer... E depois?!

* * *

Vou postar um capítulo por dia, a fic já tá completa :)  
De novo. comentem :3


	2. Chapter 2: Ressurected

**2**

ERA POUCO MAIS QUE SEIS DA TARDE, e Castle estava cozinhando... O café da manhã.

Entretanto, ele não se importava. Alexis continuava sentada na cadeira de seu escritório, como se observasse cada detalhe da sala, e não se atentasse a nenhum em particular. Seus olhos azuis presos em fotografias, livros tanto dele quanto os que ocupavam o cômodo. E ele ouvia o movimento da cadeira giratória, Alexis mantinha as mãos na mesa da escrivaninha, indo para esquerda em trezentos e sessenta graus e repetia para a direita. Ela estava fazendo isso há algum tempo.  
Quando os ovos mexidos ficaram prontos assim como o suco, Castle se levantou indo até a filha e mantendo suas mãos na mesa sorrindo-lhe.

-Venha comer.

-Na verdade—

-Não foi uma pergunta. – ele deu a volta puxando-a pela cadeira consigo pela sala e carregando-a até a cozinha. Ouviu uma risada baixa de Alexis até ficarem diante do balcão. – Fiz um café pra você, ou suco se quiser. E omeletes.

-Ok.

Ele a observou levar uma das mãos à cabeça e cantarolar uma música que não conhecia enquanto estendia a mão para a xícara de café.  
Castle arrumou um pouco dos ovos mexidos em um prato e Alexis apenas comeu duas colheres do mesmo até a campainha tocar.  
Deixando-a no balcão, ele andou até a sala abrindo a porta e encontrando ninguém menos que:

-Kate. – Alexis se levantou abandonando seu prato intocado e a xícara sob o balcão. – E então? Alguma novidade? Pegaram o assassino?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas momentaneamente para a impaciência da mais nova.

-Conseguimos algumas pistas, Esposito e Ryan foram falar com os pais de Ashley... Ele estava tendo alguns problemas ilegais... – ela se interrompeu. – Alexis, ele tentou contatar você?

-Sim. Há uma semana e meia... Falamos por telefone cerca de dois minutos. Ele disse que precisava falar comigo, combinamos de nos vermos em um restaurante só que quando eu cheguei, ele tinha ido embora. Tentei falar com ele, e me disse que estava tudo bem. E naquele dia que almoçamos juntos, Paige disse que o encontrou e ele perguntou se ela estava indo me ver, ela disse que sim e ele a acompanhou...

-Vocês falaram por telefone de novo?

-Mensagem de texto...

-Você tem seu telefone?

-Sim. – Ela girou nos calcanhares na direção das escadas subindo-as de dois em dois degraus. Castle a fitou.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ainda é precipitado, mas sabemos que ele havia se envolvido com pessoas nenhum pouco felizes em deixá-lo sair...

-Drogas?

-Não tenho certeza.

-Kate...

-Apenas me dê um momento para ter certeza, Rick.

Alexis voltou tão depressa quanto tinha ido e lhe estendeu o telefone já nas mensagens abertas.

-Aqui.

Kate tomou seu tempo, lendo-as em silencio e seu cenho se franzindo a cada linha.  
Os Castle começaram a ficar inquietos a medida que ela permanecia assim.

-Kate?

Ao terminar, ela devolveu o aparelho para a enteada e atendeu ao seu próprio lhe dando um olhar que pedia desculpas e um instante.

-Beckett. Sim, Ryan. Eu estou com eles... Você tem? Não. Sem problemas, vou pra aí agora.

E desligou.

-O que foi? – pai e filha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela respirou fundo sua atenção em Alexis.

-Ashley estava vendendo drogas para universitários. Isso o ajudava a manter as contas pagas, e sob controle. Pelo menos por três semestres. Infelizmente, ele se tornou a única e provável testemunha da tentativa de assassinato de Paolo Chandler.

-Espere. O italiano e nunca comprovado contrabandista Chandler? - Castle perguntou.

-Esse mesmo.

-Ele foi morto depois de voltar para a universidade logo depois...

-Do nosso encontro no café?

Kate segurou suas mãos porque Alexis parecia ainda mais nervosa.

-Estamos com Chandler na delegacia, vou para lá interrogá-lo, seu álibi é fraco, e... – dessa vez seu olhar encontrando o de Rick. – Preciso que fique tranquila. Seu pai vai cuidar de você.

-Kate, isso não é tudo.

-Não. Ao tentar entrar em contato com você, ele... Alertou interesses fora de Manhattan. LT, e dois oficiais estão lá em baixo, eles vão ficar pelas redondezas e no prédio, e se você preferir poderia levar seu pai... Eu não sei, para os Hamptons?

-Kate... - Rick começou.

-Vovó... - Alexis disse ao mesmo tempo.

-Falei com ela há uns vinte minutos, ela deve estar chegando. Alexis, eu não estou dizendo isso para assustá-la, mas preciso que fique com seu pai e não saia sem avisá-lo ou aos policiais lá fora está bem?

-Kate, o que é isso tudo? De verdade.

Ela levou a mão ao bolso do sobretudo puxando de lá um cartão antigo.  
Por um instante, pareceu ponderar se mostraria ou não a eles, e por fim respirou fundo e o estendeu aos dois.  
 _Casino Royale_. Castle foi o primeiro a apanhá-lo, e Alexis queria capturar a expressão do casal diante de si, sabendo que era um reflexo da sua.

-Ele está no meio disso? – Rick perguntou depois de meio minuto referindo-se ao seu pai.

-Não tenho certeza.

* * *

ALGUNS MOMENTOS ATRÁS, Alexis poderia dizer que queria cancelar seu primeiro dia na Finnick State.

E a verdade, é que ela cogitou milhões de desculpas inclusive o que estava lhe acontecendo para seguir com a hipótese, e então fingir que teria alguns minutos de paz. E ela poderia tê-lo feito, enquanto estava sentada na cadeira do dinner do Remy's. Até que ouviu o sino anunciando uma nova entrada e avistou sua figura imponente. Na verdade, Alexis estava aliviada ao ver seu rosto familiar, e então sorriu e acenou para Kate que se aproximou sentando-se diante dela enquanto retirava as luvas e as colocava no bolso.

-Ei...

-Ei. Tudo bem? – A capitã a olhava de volta, tentando encontrar ou entender seus traços de preocupação, e como percebera ser a situação em si, ela apenas assentiu tranquilizadora.

-Bem. Hoje é meu primeiro dia na Finnick State... Mas... Achei que podíamos falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem... O que você disse lá em casa, eu queria entender. – direta. Alexis havia adquirido mais auto confiança com o tempo, e aderido _sua_ habilidade de usar as coisas e a situação ao seu favor. – Como está o caso?

-Estou esperando uma resposta do laboratório sobre algo. Mas como _você_ está? – entretanto, ela estava lidando com a mestra do interrogatório. Então apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso tímido.

-Bem, eu– Alexis interrompeu sua narrativa ao avistá-lo na entrada assim que o sino da porta o anunciou. E viu o cenho franzido de sua madrasta no instante em que a figura entrou em seu campo de visão. O cabelo escuro e desgrenhado, a barba por fazer, ele usava roupas para o clima de NY, inclusive o gorro na cabeça. – Aquele é Paul Brian...

-Meio irmão de Ashley. Sim. Ele não estava em Los Angeles?

-Acho que chegou esta manhã. – ela acenou para que ele a visse o que pareceu alertar seus olhos cansados e também deixá-lo tenso e desconfortável em ir ao encontro das duas. –... Para o funeral. – Alexis completou e se levantou. – Vou falar com ele.

-Espere. – Kate se viu de pé no mesmo instante, uma mão em seu pulso antes que se desse conta. – Talvez não seja uma boa ideia... Eu falo com ele, aqui se isso o fizer mais confortável ou talvez na delegacia. Já que estamos investigando o homicídio de seu irmão...

-Não Kate, está tudo bem. Ashley e Paul não conviviam muito, mas se davam bem. Quero dizer a ele que sinto muito, eu não sei... Tranquilizá-lo antes de colocá-lo na delegacia, sem ofensa. – Se adiantou recebendo um leve sorriso. – Apenas...

-Conversar. – ela assentiu agradecida porque Kate entendia. – É sei como você é, mas não tenho certeza, Alexis. Sei que está envolvida de qualquer forma, eu só... – e suspirou encontrando os olhos azuis da enteada.

Ela sorriu com a ideia de que Kate Beckett estava preocupada com sua segurança. E de fato estava.  
Então ela desviou seu olhar para o telefone que vibrava em seu bolso, estendendo a mão livre para capturá-lo e ainda sem soltar o braço dela.  
O nome "Lanie Parish" brilhava na tela.  
Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis divertidos.

-Não saia da minha vista. – Pediu finalmente soltando-a de seu aperto e recebendo um grande sorriso de volta.

-Sim, _mãe_.

Havia um brilho em seus olhos ao encontrar os verdes confusos e tão rápido quanto o fez, ela se virou acenando mais uma vez para seu convidado que a seguiu para dentro ocupando agora um dos bancos vazios diante do balcão e deixando a detetive sozinha.  
Ela pediu um café e a garçonete ao seu lado assentiu deixando-a.  
Com um suspiro interno, Kate finalmente atendeu ao telefone.

-Ei, Lanie. O que tem pra mim?

 _-Primeiro, o que é essa voz, Kate?_

-Nada.

Silêncio.

-Lanie?

 _-Ah, vamos, conte-me o seu que te conto o meu_. – ela não evitou um sorriso principalmente ao encontrar o rosto de Alexis atento ao que o meio irmão de Ashley dizia, ela assentia com cuidado e tomava notas mentais, e como se sentisse seus olhos sob sua cabeça, a ergueu brevemente para lhe dar um sorriso tranquilizador.

-Esse caso... – Admitiu Kate surpreendendo a si mesma com o quão aberta havia aprendido a ser graças a Castle. – As coisas estão se complicando mais do que eu gostaria. – Confessou. – E eu queria fazer mais do que sou capaz agora... Principalmente por Alexis. Talvez evitar que ela precisasse sentir que tinha de carregar o peso de tudo isso nos ombros.

 _-Soa familiar, huh?_ – ela sorriu mesmo que Lanie não pudesse ver.

-Mas o que você tem pra mim?

 _-O tipo de drogas que Ashley estava revendendo, bom, ele é apenas uma mula, mas bateu com outro caso. E isso pode ser um problema..._

Kate já sabia a resposta antes mesmo de perguntar:

-Qual conexão?

 _-Vulcan Simmons._ – ela praguejou em pensamento. _– E tem outra coisa..._

\- / - \\\ -

POR MUITAS VEZES, Alexis viu a postura de Paul ficar cada vez mais tensa, como quando ele movia as mãos uma na outra parecendo desconfortável enquanto lhe contava da última vez que vira ou falara com Ashley, de certa forma se culpando porque não foi capaz de deixar seus problemas e vir em auxilio de seu irmão. Então ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, tirando o telefone do bolso e olhando para a tela, seu cenho se franzindo gradativamente enquanto observava a escrita.

-Tudo bem? – Alexis sentia como se o tivesse tirado de sua própria bolha. Ele apenas travou o aparelho enfiando-o de volta no bolso do casaco. – Sim. Podemos ir lá fora? Deixei minha namorada esperando...

-Ah, sim. Claro. – Ela ergueu o rosto encontrando Kate bebendo seu café e sentada no mesmo banco que ocupava minutos atrás enquanto assentia em uma conversa no telefone. Sua expressão endurecida como quando uma nova pista surgia, algo que não lhe agradava. E quando ela levantou o rosto para encontrá-la observando-a, suavizou o olhar mesmo que confusa por um instante.

Em resposta, Alexis apenas acenou com a mão para fora, o polegar erguido na direção da porta e sem esperar um olhar repreensivo a ideia de seguir o irmão da vítima ou sair da vista de Kate, ela quase sorriu com a característica protetora que ela adquiriu de seu pai em relação a ela, mas ei... Não era como se fosse uma criança. Além disso, não queria interromper seu telefonema.

Quando Alexis viu a si mesma com Paul no beco vazio, ela circulou a si mesma em um abraço lembrando-se que deixara seu casaco no dinner.  
E ele passou a mão pelos cabelos exasperado.

-Paul, está tudo bem?

-Eu estou tentando fazer isso certo, Alexis. Mas por que você não me diz tudo?

-O que?

-Sei que aquela mulher é sua madrasta e está investigando o que aconteceu com meu irmão. Então me fale tudo o que sabe. Agora.

-Paul, eu disse a você tudo o que sei. E você confirmou também, que Ashley estava metido em problemas, vamos descobrir o que aconteceu e resolver isso, sim? Apenas—

-Não. Eu não... – ele se calou retomando a uma pose ainda mais defensiva e Alexis ouviu a porta bater logo atrás de si.

Kate vinha com as mãos no bolso do casaco, e parou ao seu lado segurando seu braço como que para mantê-la longe do homem e estabelecer uma distância para ele principalmente. Ela devia se incomodar com o fato de que ela estava literalmente canalizando seu pai, entretanto, por um breve instante, tudo o que Alexis conseguiu fazer, foi observá-la em sua postura rígida.

-Tudo bem?

-Ah, sim... – ela levou um par a mais de segundos para dizer.

Sua mão se fechando um pouco mais forte e chamando sua atenção em torno de seu braço.  
Um carro estacionou a pelo menos dez metros adiante de onde estavam. Ninguém desceu.

-Alexis, por que você não volta para dentro e tome seu casaco? Talvez o Sr. Brian queira uma conversa mais formal sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão... Sou Kate Beckett... Não sei se Alexis mencionou, mas sou a detetive encarregada no caso de seu irmão. – ela estendeu a mão livre para ele, o que serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Observando de uma para a outra, e estava prestes a tirar o distintivo quando a sentiu tencionar e soltar a mão de seu braço. – Volte para dentro, Alexis.

-Kate—

Dessa vez Kate havia se colocado diante dela, o braço mantendo-a para trás quando Paul ergueu a arma e apontou para as duas.  
Os olhos cinzentos demonstrando ansiedade e nervosismo, enquanto tudo o que ela tinha era Kate diante de si como um escudo.  
O que...?!

-Tudo bem, Sr. Brian se acalme...

-Não. – disse ele. – Me deixe pensar. – E fechou os olhos piscando com força, Kate deu um passo para trás, obrigando Alexis a sentir a porta em suas costas. – Pare de andar! – ele gritou. – Castle...! Saia daí.

-Não. – Kate interveio certificando-se de que ela não moveria um centímetro. – Você fala _comigo_. Me diga o que quer com isso, Paul... Qual seu interesse em Alexis Castle? O _real_ interesse.

-Não brinque comigo!

-Estou investigando o assassinato de seu irmão, tentando compreender o que aconteceu e não colocando-o sob isso. Ou será que é exatamente o que eu devia fazer. Primeiro perguntar há quanto tempo exatamente você está em Nova Iorque...? Ou onde estava duas noites atrás?

-Kate... – Alexis a chamou e Paul pareceu continuar seu dialogo ainda olhando para a garota escondida atrás da detetive.

A arma apontada para elas.

-Ele devia ter me dito. Ele falou para você sobre o cartel não é, Castle? E o lote de drogas que seria enviado como carga na noite em que morreu...?

-Ela não sabe. – Kate o cortou tentando tirar a atenção do homem da enteada. – olhe pra mim, Paul. Você sabia sob o cartel e a carga. Eles fariam o carregamento ainda esta madrugada, e as informações foram distribuídas para três grupos. Queriam saber quem era o traidor. Quando a informação real ficou apenas entre o entregador e o seu irmão. Se Ashley devia receber essa carga, onde ela está? E foi por isso que o mataram?! Ele era o traidor... ou—

-Você responde minhas perguntas, detetive! – gritou ele amaldiçoando-se porque podia chamar a atenção.

A arma estendida para ela e sendo agitada, o dedo fora do gatilho. Por ora.

-Quem era o entregador? Você? – Kate ignorou sua expressão doentia desejando estar com sua arma apontada para ele e convencê-lo a abaixar a dele apenas para arrastá-lo para a delegacia e interrogá-lo. – Qual o cartel responsável?! O que sabe sobre LockSat?

Ele franziu o cenho para o nome. Kate tocou de Alexis de novo prensando-a para que ficasse onde estava e deu um passo à frente, as mãos levantadas para o alto. Paul pareceu considerar e deu um para trás enfatizando que ele tinha a arma.

-Você pode tornar isso mais fácil para você, Sr. Brian. Abaixe a arma.

-Não... Você sabe. Sabe o que aconteceu. Eles o traíram. O voltaram contra ele, e o mantiveram... Só que alguma coisa deu errado.

O homem começava a fazer sentido.  
Pelo menos aparentemente.

-Quem o traiu? Quem era o entregador?!

Antes que Kate pudesse perguntar algo mais ou obter uma resposta, ela ouviu o familiar som de um disparo.  
Paul estava caído de joelhos e ela tinha se jogado com Alexis no chão, usando a si mesma como escudo de novo para protegê-la.  
Sirenes soavam ao longe enquanto ela procurava a direção.

-Paul! – Alexis gritou ao vê-lo no chão, a arma fora de seu alcance.

Ele engasgou com o próprio sangue e ela puxou o rádio.

-Aqui é Kate Beckett capitã da 12° Esquadra. Disparos na Lexington, temos um civil ferido. Repito. Disparo na Lexington... – ela viu Alexis fazer pressão para o peito do homem tentando manter seu coração batendo e a ferida sendo estancada.

Ele encontrou seus olhos uma última vez antes de perder o foco lentamente.  
Kate estava de pé ao lado dela a arma em mãos procurando em cada espaço, ainda atenta a quaisquer movimentos a sua volta, e perdendo por segundos o som de passos logo atrás de si e girando nos calcanhares a arma apontada para ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele tinha a dela apontada para si.

O sangue devia ter fugido de seu rosto no instante em que ele entrou em seu campo de visão.  
Usava um terno cinza, a gravata vermelha, e o rosto por trás dos óculos de sol que ele levantou apoiando-os na testa.  
Um sorriso divertido em seu rosto ao ficar frente a frente com a mulher que mudara a vida dezesseis anos atrás, quando assassinou sua mãe.

- _Bracken_. – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro, mas ela estava de pé, as armas apontadas um para a cabeça do outro.

-Beckett. – Respondeu ele. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e havia uma barba por fazer. Os olhos azuis em um tom acinzentado e divertido. Alexis olhou de novo para o corpo de Paul no chão, e então para um homem de cabelos grisalhos diante dela, altura mediana, olhos azuis, magro e uma pistola ao alcance da mão. – Leve-as.

Ele assentiu tomando-a pelo braço. Alexis resistiu ao impulso de empurrá-lo não evitando procurar Kate com os olhos.  
Devagar, ela abaixou a arma diante do ex Senador não-mais-morto e ele fez o mesmo também lentamente.  
Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, e seu coração quase falhou uma batida. _Fuja_.

Então ela reagiu, avançando contra Bracken e lhe tomando a arma rápido demais para que ele pudesse reagir e atingindo-o com uma cotovelada no nariz deixando-o atordoado o suficiente para sufocar. Alexis empurrou o homem que a puxou e ambos caíram, por um instante, ela sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que o molhado em suas costas porque caiu próxima ao corpo desfalecido do irmão de Ashley, algo em seu peito queimou e a raiva borbulhou dentro de si quando ouviu Kate chamar seu nome.

Levantou o rosto em tempo de vê-la, a pistola levantada para o senador e procurando-a com o olhar.  
Infelizmente, Alexis também ouviu o clique da arma próximo de seu ouvido no instante em que sentiu o cano da mesma em sua têmpora.

-Você escolhe... Capitã.

Alexis não sabia se o ex Senador conseguiu notar o estremecer de seus ombros.

-Diga a ele para deixá-la ir. – pediu a capitã a voz mantendo-se tão firme quanto podia. – Você tem a mim.

-Oferta interessante... – Disse Bracken com um sorriso cínico. O outro engatilhou a arma na têmpora de Alexis que fechou os olhos. – Se _houvesse_ uma escolha, capitã.

-Kate... – a garota chamou seu nome os olhos fechados tentando não chorar.

Tentando parecer forte de alguma forma.

-Deixe-a ir! – gritou de novo não escondendo o pânico em sua voz. Estava de pé agora contra o senador a arma engatilhada e apontada para ele.

Bracken sorriu e fez um movimento com as mãos, Kate gritou quando seu capanga segurou Alexis pelos cabelos lançando-a para frente e apontando a arma para a garota agora mais abertamente.

-Não! Pare...! – ela levantou as mãos, sua própria arma fora do alcance dele. – Vou pedir pela última vez... Deixe-a ir.

Ela ouviu o som das sirenes, tinha no mínimo três minutos.  
Alexis ergueu a cabeça para Kate que deixou sua arma no chão, Bracken limpou o sangue que escorria de seu nariz fungando.

-Vamos aumentar o nível de diversão aqui, Kate.

Alexis sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro obrigando-a a ficar de pé e piscou com força tentando colocá-lo em sua visão periférica enquanto praguejava baixo. Ela avistou um novo rosto em um dos edifícios e viu o ex senador assentir. Se eles tinham visão deles lá em baixo, poderiam ter atirado de novo... deuses. Isso significava que queriam Kate viva.

-Se você tocar em um fio de cabelo dela... – Kate começou, infelizmente foi capaz de ouvir Alexis chamar seu nome antes que tudo ficasse preto.


	3. Chapter 3: The first Falling

**3**

-CASTLE. – Ele ergueu a cabeça sentindo-a pesar no mesmo instante quando a voz de Esposito atingiu seus ouvidos. Ao levantar o rosto, encontrou a expressão do ex soldado aparentando leve confusão, já que ele estava sentado em sua antiga cadeira ao lado da mesa de Beckett. – O que está fazendo aqui, cara?

Por um instante, sentiu-se perdido, e puxou o telefone do bolso.  
Havia cochilado por bons 10 minutos com a mensagem de Kate de que estaria indo para a delegacia nesse meio tempo, que tinha acabado de tomar café com Alexis que seguia para sua entrevista de emprego.

-Ela já devia estar aqui... – ele murmurou e Esposito se sentou.

-Falei com Lanie há um par de minutos, ela disse que conversou com Beckett. Uma pista sobre as drogas que Ashley vendia...

-Gente? – Ambos giraram para Ryan parado no meio do corredor, o olhar sombrio e Gates ao seu lado.

O que a ex capitã da 12° estava fazendo ali?

-Temos que conversar. – ela declarou tomando partido e dirigindo-se para sua antiga sala.

Esposito e Castle trocaram um olhar preocupado antes de seguirem-na e Ryan ficou para trás fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Qual o problema? – ele perguntou, alguma coisa estava muito errada.

-Beckett chamou reforço há uns quinze minutos... Houve um homicídio.

-Quinze... Onde ela estava?

-Lexington com a 54.

-Isso... – Não. Era o café. Ele tentou puxar o telefone do bolso colocando-o na discagem direta para Kate. – Onde ela está? Kate me mandou uma mensagem, ela estava com Alexis. – Quando sua esposa não respondeu ele tentou a filha. – Caixa postal. Onde elas estão?! O que aconteceu?!

Não haveria todo aquele motim se algo realmente não estivesse muito erado.

-Não sabemos... mas a fita de segurança... – começou Ryan, a voz quebrada.

-A fita de segurança do corredor capturou Alexis e Beckett falando com um homem no beco, logo ao lado do café. Houve um disparo, e então perdemos a imagem... Algumas testemunhas ouviram uma discussão—

-Isso não está acontecendo...

-Senhor Castle...

-A perícia está no local, eu respondi o chamado alguns minutos atrás, mas Beckett é esperta. Ela nos deixou uma pista.

-Pista?

-Sim. Tory está trabalhando em seu celular, temos um nome.

-Paul Brian. Meio irmão do amigo de Alexis. – disse Ryan. – Era com ele que estavam conversando... Infelizmente, ele também é nossa vítima, mas há uma outra coisa. Kate falou com Lanie alguns momentos atrás, encontraram... – ele se deteve olhando para Gates e suspirando. Podiam confiar nela já sabia disso, infelizmente, era incluir mais um para o "problema". Então encarou Castle. – As drogas que Ashley contrabandeava, foram ligadas a outro caso.

Ele sabia a resposta, mas precisava perguntar:

-Qual caso?

-O sequestro de Kate Beckett depois que seu disfarce foi descoberto por... Vulcan Simmons. E o ex senador... William Bracken.

* * *

SEDE.

Kate se lembrava de acordar sentindo muita sede. Normalmente quando caminhava pela manhã, ela precisava levar uma garrafa de água, principalmente se a caminhada se transformasse em uma corrida pelo central parque.  
Então tentou firmar a vista e praguejou quando sua cabeça doeu demais para ajudar a pensar.  
Uma mão segurava a sua, fina demais para ser a de Castle, mas firme.  
Ela tentou forçar a si mesma a processar o que aconteceu.

 _Café.  
_ _Meio-irmão de Ashley. Paul Brian.  
_ _Bracken vivo. Homicídio..._

 _Alexis_.

-Alexis! – fechou de novo os olhos com força e xingou a si mesma em um murmúrio, quando sentiu o movimento de alguém que soltou sua mão e se mexeu ao seu lado. Um toque agora em sua testa.

-Kate. Você acordou... graças a Deus.

-Onde...? – ela tentou ficar de pé falhando miseravelmente. A mais nova a ajudou usando a si mesma como apoio para que se levantasse. Com o cenho franzido, Kate tentou ver onde estavam, o que era difícil já que a iluminação era muito fraca, e o mínimo que conseguia distinguir era uma ou duas formas sendo um armário e uma caixa no canto do quarto.

Ela conseguia ver as paredes brancas, sentir o cheiro do mofo, e o que mais atraia sua atenção eram as grandes janelas de vidro como um galpão abandonado, entretanto, os pedaços de papelão cobriam o vidro, diminuindo assim a claridade do cômodo. E também havia algo mais enjoativo... Como sangue... Onde diabos?!

-Eu não sei... – Alexis finalmente respondeu e ela levou a mão outra vez para trás da nuca, sentindo a da enteada em seu pulso tirando-a. – Não. Não toque, eu levei um par de minutos pra conseguir te apoiar e limpar isso... Você tem que ficar quieta.

-Ele me acertou... – Ela constatou. Alexis assentiu.

-Como se sente?

-Você sabe... – e deu de ombros mesmo que a outra não pudesse vê-la. – Parece que colocaram pedras em minha cabeça e estão lançando-as umas contra as outras, enquanto tento lembrar como pronunciar meu nome... Cristo, parece a festa de 2004...

-Soa como uma ressaca _interessante_. – Alexis riu baixo.

-Ah... Foi melhor que o ano de formatura. – A lembrança lhe trouxe um sorriso. – Espere, melhor eu não contar essa história.

-Talvez você esteja ficando mais argumentativa depois de passar tanto tempo com meu pai... – declarou em meio a uma risada baixa.

A menção de Castle, foi como se algo se comprimisse em seu peito.  
Ela sentiu a mão de Alexis apertar a sua.

-Fiquei muito tempo... Fora do ar?

-Talvez umas duas ou três horas, eu não tenho certeza.

-Ok. – ela tentou se manter de pé e analisar o quarto uma vez mais. Tateou os bolsos em busca de seu telefone em reflexo e xingou a si mesma outra vez. Claro que tiraram. Espere, tinha deixado ele no balcão do café. Muito esperto Beckett. – Tiraram seu telefone?

Alexis assentiu lembrando-se também que Kate mal podia vê-la.

-Sim. Bracken o quebrou e o jogou no meio fio enquanto vinhamos pra cá... – o nome do ex senador a fez franzir o cenho, percebendo que Kate apenas assentiu de leve. Bracken estava livre e solto de novo. Vivo.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa?

-Murmúrios... É como se estivéssemos longe demais deles... Só que—

Antes que ela concluísse, Kate se assustou com o som da porta se abrindo. Ela levantou o rosto para a mesma, uma figura indescritível ali, e se afastou a passos rápidos para Alexis colocando-se diante da enteada surpreendendo por sua coordenação estar aparentemente normal. Então sentiu a mão da mesma em suas costas, ajudando-a a se firmar e a agradeceu por isso. O primeiro homem ao lado direito de Bracken as encarou desconfiado, era o mesmo homem que apontou a arma para a ruiva, enquanto ela estava em uma luta com o ex-senador. Infelizmente, não podia reagir porque eles não estavam sozinho.

-Veja quem acordou... – disse o dito cujo, seus olhos cinzentos se estreitando para um sorriso. – Boa tarde, meninas.

Tarde. Então era mais tarde do que Alexis pensou. Sua entrevista era as nove, o que significava que devia ser mais de cinco horas, se fosse analisar bem, o caminho até ali deve ter levado mais de três horas, sendo mais duas ou três para Kate que perdera os sentidos. Merda. Isso significava que estavam longe de Nova Iorque, e a estrutura do local demonstrava alguma fazenda ou galpão antigo e abandonado...

... Se pelo menos soubesse se Lanie encontrou algum vestígio de que Ashley estivera ali antes de ser morto. Ou Paul.

Paul... Mal tivera tempo de pensar que ele estava morto. Ele sabia de alguma coisa, ou suspeitava. Senão não as teria arrastado para fora do dinner enlouquecido, e pior, deixado o trabalho de Bracken ainda mais fácil.

-O que você quer?

-Tenho algumas perguntas pra você... – Bracken estava dois passos adiante de seus capangas armados. Um segurava uma pistola, as mãos cruzadas em uma postura confortável e o outro uma metralhadora pendendo no braço também relaxado. Kate não teria tempo de enfrentá-los, mesmo que surgisse um plano ou criasse um de improviso, ela não podia arriscar Alexis. – O carregamento de drogas. Como soube dele?

Sorriu sentindo o movimento de Alexis que dava visão aos homens diante dela e usou seu braço para impedi-la de avançar, dando um passo para trás odiando a parede pela enésima vez. Felizmente, Alexis não disse nada permitindo e aceitando que se afastasse com ela. Que sentisse que podia protegê-la de alguma forma.

-Você quer saber quem é minha fonte para ir até lá e matá-lo? Não seria mais fácil perguntar de quem foi a ideia em compartilhar três diferentes locais e ver qual deles abria o bico primeiro e então... Chegar a essa pessoa? E já adianto que não faço ideia de quem se trata...

-Eu faço as perguntas, detetive. Desculpe, capitã.

-Por que o carregamento de drogas liga direto a LockSat? Você era Lázaros... Quem é o negociante, Bracken?

-Você realmente... Nunca teve aquele arquivo não é?

-Arquivo...? – Alexis sussurrou logo atrás de si.

-Pensei que sua viagem a DC era mais uma desculpa, para o arquivo... Embora minha antiga conta tenha me denunciado assim como aquela gravação que Montgomery deu à sua mãe.

-Não entendo...

-Você não se perguntou como o FBI em pessoa conseguiu as análises de meu DNA naquele dia, Beckett? Quer dizer, você vem me visitar na cadeira, assim como seu marido e eu seria um alvo fácil. Só que—

-De quem era o corpo que encontraram? – Alexis interveio, Kate girou levemente para ver sua expressão determinada e desafiadora, e poderia sorrir com sua coragem se não estivesse tão nervosa. – Foi relatado que o ex-Senador foi atacado na prisão porque havia se envolvido em uma briga. Uma prisão de segurança máxima... Como um ex político de sua estatura foi morto no banheiro da prisão? A facadas, não fazia... Sentido... Quer dizer, se sabia que era um alvo, devia estar mais atento... Mais cuidadoso.

-Garota esperta. Você deve estar contente. Orgulhosa... Sua mãe tinha muito orgulho de você.

Muito fora do limite Bracken. Muito além... Kate não evitou apertar o braço de Alexis desejando não ter usado tanta força quanto parecia.  
E observou seu olhar afastando-se com a enteada para trás inevitavelmente sentindo a parede de novo, apenas para encontrar aquele brilho em seu olhar, que era o mesmo de três anos quando ele a abordou no hotel que estava com Castle, ordenando aos seus capangas que a matassem.

-Você os pagou para aceitarem as evidências do corpo que encontraram. E encerrarem o caso do Senador decadente... – Alexis concluiu segurando a mão de Kate para passar alguma segurança, os olhos dela se suavizaram.

Ele sorriu, eram as mesmas palavras que usou contra ela quando o abordou pela primeira vez em sua entrevista...

-Eu precisava ficar seguro. Vocês colocaram um alvo em minhas costas.

-Quem é LockSat?

-Sempre a detetive, huh Sra. Castle... – Foi a vez de Alexis estremecer.

Por um momento, era como se ele saboreasse seu nome a cada silaba.  
Como se testasse o quão longe seu olhar firme iria, até desabar diante dele e sua declaração óbvia de óbito.  
 _Seu_ óbito.

-Entretanto parece que esqueceu que... Eu faço as perguntas aqui, Beckett. Peguem a garota.

Kate interveio usando uma das mãos para impedir que se aproximassem, mesmo que tivesse as duas armas apontadas para seu rosto.  
Alexis tentou afastá-la e obedecer o homem, só que ela não iria permitir que ele a machucasse também.

-Não. Não! A mim Bracken. Você quer a mim para responder o que diabos precisa saber. Então você vai levar a mim. _Somente_ a mim!

-Muito bem... – ele sorriu. – Vou repetir que sempre a admirei, Kate. Sua coragem... Então em respeito a isso, farei sua vontade.

-O que...?

-Tragam ela pra sala. – declarou girando nos calcanhares e se afastando. Alexis ouviu sua voz no corredor. – Vamos ver um pouco de luz do sol... – pediu ele e os dois capangas avançaram.

Alexis gritou infelizmente um deles a segurou jogando para longe e fechando a porta logo em seguida.  
E durante aquela longa noite...  
... Ela ficou sozinha pela primeira vez.

* * *

LANIE ERGUEU A CABEÇA PARA O MONITOR pela milésima vez.

Um suspiro cansado e irritado saindo de sua garganta em um bufar e andou a passos firmes pelo necrotério como fazia todas as manhãs.  
Aproximou-se do computador e tomou notas mentais do conteúdo xingando a si mesma porque não conseguia se concentrar.  
A imagem de Kate sentada em sua mesa, balançando as pernas como uma criança.

 _Não existem famílias perfeitas... Você tem que fazer sua própria história._

Alexis diante dela de pé, os olhos azuis brilhando de tal forma que tudo o que queria fazer era puxar seu telefone e filmar aquele momento – se conseguisse se mover – então um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios da pequena ruiva enquanto ela movimentava a cabeça.

Há dez segundos, ela estava furiosa porque sua madrasta fazia citações de seu momento com seu pai. Agora tudo o que ela fazia era se segurar para não abraçá-la.

-Espera... Vocês estão afastados.

-Huh... Isso foi uma pergunta?

-O que aconteceu no seu primeiro dia como capitã, Kate? Papai disse que recebeu uma ligação, então você sumiu por quase um dia inteiro. Quer dizer, quando ele achou a pulseira... ele... – elas compartilharam uma expressão assustada. Lanie movimentou a cabeça e Alexis continuou. – O quão na merda vocês estão pra fingir que estão juntos sem... Estarem juntos?

-Como você...

Foi a única vez que ela desviou o olhar para a Dra. Parish apenas garantindo que compartilhava da mesma expressão cética que sua mentora.  
Ambas em um erguer de sobrancelha e um "huh" do fundo da garganta.  
Kate fechou os olhos e fez um movimento típico com a cabeça de quem não gostava de ser contrariada. Ou encurralada.

-É complicado...

-Ok. – Alexis suspirou. – Quando pretende dizer a ele?

 _Eu não pretendia nem mesmo dizer a você_. Lanie ergueu a sobrancelha de novo encontrando os olhos verdes, e ouvindo a nota mental da agora Capitã. Então a viu levar a mão no rosto e jogar os cabelos para trás em um movimento que deixava claro querer fugir dali, mas não poder...

-Não é... Alexis, eu não queria... – Só que Lanie a conhecia. Por mais "inoportuno" que parecesse o momento para aproveitar tal alegria, ela não conseguia evitar o brilho no olhar, e principalmente as lágrimas que começaram a surgir em seus olhos. – É cedo. – admitiu por fim, e por notar suas ações, Alexis apenas assentiu levemente.

O envelope ainda em mãos e deu dois passos para frente.  
Uma confirmação que havia esperado mais do que admitia para si mesma, e agora...

-Então quando seria o momento certo, Kate?

-Eu...

-Vocês já passaram por tanta coisa... Mas muita coisa mesmo... – ela sorriu assentindo. Um sorriso triste e sincero.

-Sim, mas eu queria poder dizer isso a ele eu não sei... – ela sussurrou – Depois de um dia louco na delegacia, ou depois de uma discussão e talvez sexo pra fazer as pazes—

-Kate. – ela fechou os olhos piscando com força. – Não estraga o momento...

-Querida, como acha que chegamos a _essas_ consequências? – Lanie perguntou de forma sugestiva e um movimento de cabeça.

Alexis a desviou o olhar para ela um breve instante.

-Sem detalhes... E eu agradeço.

-Desculpe. – pediu Kate não evitando o sorriso que voltou. – Apenas... Eu só...

Ela esperou.  
Então finalmente descendo da mesa, e repetindo o mesmo movimento com a mão passando-a no cabelo e jogando-o para trás Kate respirou frustrada.

-Queria poder reunir você e sua avó, e meu pai e contar a novidade. Ver a expressão de cada um, quando souberem que nossa família vai crescer um pouco mais... – ela parou para capturar o mínimo sorriso de Alexis, as lágrimas que ela não se importava em derramar e o olhar de Lanie.

A garota olhou para o papel do exame dela em sua mão.  
E conhecia bem os detalhes técnicos para saber o que significavam.  
 _Positivo_. Você está grávida.

-Lembra quando eu disse a você... Que se você decidisse ir para o Senado, eu queria... Te apoiar? Em sua campanha... Que o que quer que você decidisse fazer, eu queria te ajudar...?

-Sim.

-Bom, a verdade é que eu fiquei brava com você por muito tempo, Kate. – admitiu desviando o olhar brevemente.

Aquilo a surpreendeu.  
Mesmo que ela já soubesse.

-Fiquei brava ao ver que você e meu pai estavam se aproximando e eu senti que isso me afastava dele... Só que... Ele estava tão feliz, então eu fiquei feliz também. E percebi que estava agindo como uma criança porque eu poderia ter vocês dois ao meu lado, e não apenas ele. E você mais do que ninguém não queria que eu me afastasse... Você nos reaproximou. _Todos_ nós.

-Alexis...

-Somos a sua família. Como você disse, então nos deixe estar com você. Apoiar você, te ouvir... Como eu queria fazer quando decidisse se candidatar. Meu pai sabia de todos os riscos da proximidade de vocês, e ele se arriscou, e quando você pediu a ele aquele tempo, ele também sabia de certa forma que você ainda o amava. Mas que precisava se afastar porque tinha que protegê-lo de algo...

-Não posso perder seu pai. Eu morreria, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele... Eu não podia lidar com a possibilidade das pessoas próximas a mim se machucassem. Como você ou sua avó, ou meu pai também. Por isso eu...

-Eu sei. Porque é exatamente como ele se sente em relação a você. Só que nenhum dos dois precisa fazer isso sozinhos.

-Alexis...

-Vocês não estão mais sozinhos, Kate.

-Não... Não estamos.

Ela finalmente rompeu a distância estabelecida e a abraçou.

-Pare de agir como se fosse apenas algo que você precisa lidar sozinha. Está bem? Não afasta a gente. Nos deixe estar com você, ajudá-la, e apoiá-la, porque o que quer que seja que você for decidir... Queremos que saiba que não está sozinha...

Ela sorriu, apertando-a de volta e permitindo que as lágrimas corressem livremente.  
Lagrimas de alegria.

-Me desculpe.

-Hm... – Alexis murmurou.

-Alexis?

-Que?

-Obrigada.

-Cale a boca e me abraça.

-Tá bem. – outra risada.

Lanie sorriu.

Lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com Kate há alguns anos.  
E ali estava ela... Como havia citado há alguns minutos, aumentando sua família.  
Então ela levantou os olhos para o monitor de novo, algo dentro de seu peito pareceu se contorcer e piscou com força.  
Não. Se esse garoto era a chave, se esses irmãos eram a chave... Então ela iria achar.  
E eles trariam Kate e Alexis de volta.

 _Todos_ eles.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Family

Obrigada a **Denise** **Moreira** pelo seu comentário :3  
Vou até postar um capítulo novo pra vc :)  
Tô meio sem tempo, por isso demorando pra postar os capítulos i-i  
Mas vlw *w*

* * *

 **4**

ALEXIS NÃO CONSEGUIA FICAR QUIETA.

E a cada barulho que vinha do corredor, ela imaginava Kate sendo torturada das piores formas possíveis.  
E em todas essas sensações, era como se seu coração voltasse a boca. Tentou pensar e racionalizar, infelizmente, o som da porta sendo literalmente chutada tirou sua atenção, quando o mesmo cara que apontou a arma para ela entrou jogando sua madrasta a seus pés.

-Kate! – ela se levantou, grata por não ter nenhuma amarra em seus pulsos, ou algemas.

Ergueu os olhos para o homem que ainda segurava a arma, ele a encarou e então puxou a porta deixando Alexis de volta ao escuro com uma Kate desmaiada a seus pés. Tocou seu rosto para alertá-la. Estava fria... E molhada.

-Kate...? Ei... – ela se mexeu abrindo os olhos para encontrar os seus. Sorriu minimamente.

-Ei querida... Como está?

 _Como_ ela _estava...?_ Droga, Beckett.  
Alexis a arrastou consigo até escorá-la na parede e tentou trazer um pouco mais de claridade ao cômodo.  
Tinha a impressão que deviam ter se passado no mínimo quatro horas desde o ocorrido.

Arrancou seu sapato e acertou o vidro da janela, perguntando-se se alguém iria abrir a porta e lhe dar um tiro.  
Depois de conseguir mais claridade ao espaço, Alexis girou e se arrependeu por isso. Havia muito sangue ali, no chão, nas paredes e até mesmo no teto. Que diabo de lugar era aquele? Um abatedouro?! Ela ouviu a voz de Kate como se a mesma estivesse em meio a um pesadelo e se aproximou dela tocando de novo seu rosto.

-Kate...? Vamos, olhe pra mim. – Apesar do frio, ela também tremia e Alexis temia que ficasse com febre.

Ela abriu os olhos encarando-a de novo, e como se estivesse com sono os fechou reclamando.

-Eu não vou mudar de ideia, mãe.

Alexis a fitou e então sorriu. Ela estava no meio de uma lembrança com sua mãe.  
Então respirou fundo e abraçou a si mesma parecendo uma criança mimada e ainda com os olhos fechados esfregando os ombros para se aquecer e disse:

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Já sou uma adulta.

Eles tiraram seu casaco e Kate estava molhada da cintura ao último fio de cabelo. Devem ter usado água com gelo. Alexis tocou seu rosto de novo, ela estava febre, como suspeitava.  
Então sentiu a mão dela na sua como que para afastá-la, entretanto a mais velha apenas a manteve como se brincasse com seus dedos e Alexis sorriu dizendo:

-Tudo bem, Kate. Você é adulta. – e recebeu um par de olhos castanhos desconfiados. – Está com frio?

Ela continuou fitando-a por longos segundos, e então para o cômodo, o cenho ainda franzido agora assentindo.

-Sim...

-Você precisa tirar essa camisa molhada, aqui. Vista minha jaqueta.

-Estou bem...

-Não está... – ela tocou sua testa de novo, confirmando mais uma vez. – Você tá com febre. Vamos, não seja teimosa.

Ela obedeceu se trocando e então se sentou de novo e escorou a cabeça como se fosse dormir.  
Alexis fez uma contagem esperando quase dois minutos quando a chamou de novo. Kate suspirou dizendo:

-Eu devia cuidar de você, Lex.

A encarou mais uma vez.  
Parece que seu momento de delírio tinha passado.

-Eu não me importo em cuidar de você. – respondeu ela.

* * *

HAVIAM SE PASSADO VÁRIAS HORAS...

A cada uniformizado que entrava em seu campo de visão, Castle se empertigava esperando por alguma notícia.  
Ryan e Esposito disseram que ele devia ficar na sala de Kate, infelizmente aquele cômodo em particular estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso do que se ele ocupasse uma das salas de interrogatório. Se levantou tentando caminhar e espairecer um pouco, o que foi pior porque agora ele estava olhando o local e encontrando algumas das fotografias que Kate mantinha.

Ela e o pai na praia, ambos sentados e conversando. Ele e Alexis. Sua mãe, e também o casamento deles... Rick suspirou pesadamente e foi até a porta abrindo-a e parando para encarar a figura que o olhava de volta, os olhos azuis já cheios de água e as lágrimas voltaram também aos dele.

-Richard...

-Mãe. – Ele a abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto em seu cabelo e tentando lembrar de como era quando ainda era apenas um garoto, e que de certa forma, pudesse fechar os olhos e abraçá-la apenas para afastar a dor que sentia.

-O que você sabe?

-Kate e Alexis estavam em um dinner na Lexington. Elas conversavam com o irmão da vítima... Só que a tela está preta, não tem muito para a filmagem. Kate deixou o telefone e Alexis a jaqueta. Podemos vê-las por dentro da lanchonete, e alguns dos clientes se assustam apenas quando ouvem as sirenes...

-O garoto morto, é o irmão da vítima do caso de Katherine?

-Sim. Seu nome é Paul Brian... Podemos ver Alexis sair para conversar com ele... – ele pausou lembrando-se do fato no vídeo. – Quase dois minutos depois, Kate vai atrás dela...

-Ela deixou o celular na mesa.

-Sim.

-Ela tinha conversado com alguém?

-Lanie.

-E o que a Dra. Parish disse?

Castle pensou por um instante e a viu erguer a sobrancelha.  
Depois de um suspiro pesado, ele decidiu puxá-la para dentro da sala de Beckett.

-Está conectado a um caso antigo de Kate... Aberto há três anos.

-Qual caso?

-O que ela foi sequestrada por Lázaros. Vulcan Simmons. – felizmente sua mãe conhecia essa história, então ela assentiu brevemente aguardando que ele continuasse a narrativa. – Pelo visto, o fabricante de Ashley é a pessoa conectada a ele...

-Katherine estava investigando? É por isso que ela se afastou de você?

Castle ergueu a cabeça para encarar a mãe.  
Ela sempre o surpreenderia, por sua incrível percepção.

-Ah, vamos Richard, eu não sou idiota. E você mesmo sendo tão inteligente, consegue ser tão tolo às vezes... Aquela mulher te ama. Ela daria qualquer coisa para proteger e salvar sua vida se isso fosse necessário, inclusive a dela mesma...

Aquela constatação sempre espalharia um desconforto em sua espinha.

-Eu não sei como aconteceu, só sei que a morte do garoto foi algo inesperado... Pelo menos parece o ato de alguém que tenta desesperadamente cobrir seus rastros...

Ele se afastou para puxar o telefone do bolso, uma mensagem de Lanie.  
Pela enésima vez naquela noite, Richard Castle desejou que isso o levasse para onde estavam suas garotas.

* * *

ALEXIS ESTAVA CANTAROLANDO alguma música quando Kate finalmente acordou.

 _Dejá-vú._ Principalmente pela sensação térmica... Espera, a melodia era familiar. Então ela parou de cantarolar quando viu que havia acordado.  
Pelo menos ela e a ruiva não estavam trancadas em um freezer condenadas a morrerem congeladas.  
Quando a percebeu se movendo, ela sentiu sua mão de novo em sua testa.

-Ei...

-Ei.

-Está bem?

-Acho que sim. – Alexis tinha escorado na parede e Kate estava com a cabeça em seu colo, ambas as mãos sob a barriga, e ela com uma em sua testa ainda verificando se a temperatura tinha abaixado, e mexendo em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra mão descansava em seu ombro. – Minha cabeça... – ela piscou com força e sentiu uma leve tonteira.

-Você estava com febre... E provavelmente uma concussão. Como se sente?

-Como se pudesse comer pelo menos uns dois sanduíches e três milk-shakes...

Ela ouviu sua risada baixa.  
Suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo apenas para segurar a da enteada na sua e fechou os olhos.

-Quanta besteira eu falei noite passada...?

Alexis continuou imóvel, e Kate abriu os olhos encontrando os azuis dela fitando-a.

-Você estava reclamando com sua mãe. Algo sobre ser adulta e saber o que estava fazendo... – quando ela viu um pequeno sorriso dela, não conseguiu evitar o seu próprio. Suspirou pesado, ainda sem se mover.

-Eu tinha acabado de comprar a moto... Eu e minha mãe estávamos em um impasse...

-Você disse a ela que tinha comprado só depois... De comprar...?

-Foi.

-Acho que eu devia ter feito isso com meu pai...

-Oh, não querida. Isso teria deixado seu pai com cabelos brancos mais cedo do que o esperado, e eu sabia que apesar de minha mãe tentar me convencer do contrário sendo sensata, ela ficava preocupada a cada vez que eu precisava sair... Castle? Ele provavelmente teria se amarrado em sua moto apenas para garantir que você iria a menos de vinte quilômetros por hora.

Alexis riu e argumentou:

-Mas você é responsável.

-Você também. Mas isso não me livra de um maníaco ou um bêbado no caminho.

E assentiu.

-Depois você estava falando algo sobre um cara... Jonathan.

Ela a assistiu levar as mãos ao rosto claramente envergonhada.

-Um ex namorado? – perguntou Alexis curiosa.

-Algo... Assim. – Kate riu. – O que eu disse...?

-Também foi uma conversa com sua mãe. – confessou. – Algo sobre garotos e seus hormônios e você parecia tão envergonhada quanto agora...! – ela riu e apesar de tentar esconder o rosto, viu o sorriso de Kate por baixo de seu braço. Ela ainda estava confortavelmente deitada em seu colo. E Alexis não pode evitar a declaração que dera a seguir:

-Eu teria gostado de conhecer sua mãe, Kate. – ela a fitou.

-E eu sei que ela adoraria ter conhecido você. – elas trocaram um sorriso e Kate se levantou olhando para a jaqueta que usava e depois para Alexis, que vestia apenas sua camisa branca meia manga. – Quando foi que você...?

-Ontem à noite, você estava com febre. – repetiu como se explicasse tudo.

Observou a mais nova se encolher um pouco de frio.  
Ela levou a mão as sobrancelhas deslizando para as têmporas.

-Droga...

-Tá tudo bem.

-Não, nós precisamos sair daqui. – Ela se aproximou da janela do galpão tentando ter em seu campo de visão alguma ideia de onde estavam. Então se ergueu para visualizar o que tinha ali, parecia um porto. Isso explicava a sensação térmica e a umidade do ar. – Já é noite...

-Sim. Eu fiquei observando por horas, não passa nada aqui, nenhum navio... Nada. – e suspirou parando ao seu lado as mãos circulando os próprios ombros. Kate a puxou para um abraço tentando aquecê-la. Alexis agradeceu abraçando-a de volta e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Quanto aos sons?

-Gaivotas, o mar... E eu não sei, algumas conversar no corredor, só que não dá pra entender muito bem o que dizem.

-Que diabo de lugar é esse...? – Kate perguntou com um suspiro cansado.

A porta se abriu em um solavanco pela terceira vez naquele dia, e ela estava diante de Alexis mais uma vez.  
Dessa vez, ele estava vestindo uma camisa social branca, e calças de um terno de risca de giz o ex senador, William Bracken, novamente acompanhado pelos seus dois fieis capangas.

-Senhoras.

-O que você quer?

-Respostas, Katie. – Alexis a sentiu estremecer no instante em que Kate levou a mão dela na sua colocando-a longe da vista dos homens, para protegê-la dele, deixando claro que a garota estava fora de seu alcance e implorando que ela ficasse exatamente onde indicava. Os olhos atentos como a policial que era e furiosos para o ex senador. – Você sabe sobre o carregamento, fale-me disso.

-Eu não sei sobre o carregamento. – declarou.

Ele suspirou tentando soar cansado.

-Kate... – ela tentou chamar seu nome, talvez pudessem bolar um plano e acertar os dois capangas, Bracken estava desarmado então ele podia ser usado como passe para a saída.

Sentiu a mão de Kate se fechou de novo em seu pulso, e ela girou para fitá-la.  
 _Não. Por favor, não faça nenhuma bobagem._ Era o que dizia seu olhar, e de novo, Alexis apenas observou.

-Dessa vez, vamos fazer um jogo... – Bracken declarou e Kate apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta. – Ou então, você me dirá o que sabe.

-Isso é tudo o que eu sei. – repetiu.

-Tudo bem, a seu modo. – Então olhou para um dos homens que estava usando roupas escuras e luvas, a pistola descansando confortavelmente na mão. – Pegue a garota.

-O que? Não! – Kate não teve prazo ou como reagir. Ele ergueu a arma para Alexis engatilhando-a enquanto o outro apontou a dele para ela, e segurou a menina pelo braço arrastando-a consigo para longe dela. – Bracken, não faça nenhuma besteira, eu já disse a você que não sabia sobre a data do carregamento, apenas quando ele iria acontecer fui avisada. Bracken!

-Ah, eu acredito em você, capitã... Só que o garoto que foi morto, é seu ex namorado não é? – ele perguntou olhando para Alexis.

-E?

-E...? Ah, está treinando-a para a polícia Beckett? – ele sorriu divertindo-se. – Garota corajosa, vamos ver por quanto tempo ela mantém esse olhar desafiador que aprendeu de você... - e encarou Alexis. - O que ele lhe disse sobre isso? Seu namorado.

-Não nos falamos.

-Ele tentou se comunicar.

-Mas não conversamos. Eu estava ocupada demais para lidar com Ashley, então tentei afastá-lo. A última vez que o vi, foi há uma semana na lanchonete. Ele tentou falar comigo de novo, então... – ela olhou para Kate. – Ele já tinha sumido quando me dei conta... Eu estive com meus pais naquela noite, recebi uma ligação me avisando que Ashley estava morto, e fui até o campus...

Alexis havia usado sua influência como aluna de Lanie para conseguir o acesso ao corpo, até que sentiu as mãos de Kate em si sem tê-la visto impedindo-a de ir ver seu ex-namorado.  
Sua voz para acalmá-la e o abraço apertado impedindo-a de fazer algo que iria se arrepender.  
O tom de seus olhos mantendo-a ali, e sim... Ela a agradecia por isso. Não gostaria de ter visto Ashley daquela forma.

-Isso é tudo? – perguntou Bracken.

-Sim. – respondeu Alexis.

-Não acredito. – ele respondeu.

-Não é meu problema. – ela o encarou.

-Ah, tudo bem, então vamos tornar o problema de _outra_ pessoa. – ele estendeu a mão para seu parceiro que lhe entregou uma pistola antiga. Kate reconheceu o calibre, era uma .38 cano curto. Bracken abriu e retirou as balas, então olhou para seu capanga ao seu lado, o outro ainda mantendo Alexis presa pelo braço e depois para ela. – Segure-a.

Ela levou um par de segundos para perceber o que viria a seguir. O homem entrou em seu campo de visão puxando seus braços para trás e mantendo-os firme enquanto a arma dele ficou em sua cabeça. Alexis encontrou seu olhar e ela tentou devolver um de que estava bem.

-William, ela não sabe de nada sobre isso...! Bracken! – Kate tentou apelar para seu bom senso.

-Ah, como eu disse... vamos tornar o problema de outra pessoa. Apenas por garantia.

Então aconteceu tão rápido que ela mal conseguiu raciocinar. Primeiro, ele lançou as cinco cápsulas a seus pés, e então colocou a última no pente erguendo a arma contra Alexis. Kate acertou uma cabeçada em seu atacante com o máximo de força que conseguiu, sentindo seu maxilar protestar na base de seu crânio e tudo o que seus ouvidos captavam era o som dos cliques da arma de

Bracken não se importando se iria ser morta a tiros no processo, até que conseguiu ficar diante de Alexis, todas as armas do cômodo agora apontadas para ela.  
A garota estava no chão, respirando descompassado atrás dela e tentando inutilmente não chorar. Esperando que finalmente o tiro fosse disparado.

-A mim, Bracken. A mim! – gritou não se importando com o tremor de seu corpo, os sons dos três cliques se repetindo em sua cabeça tanto quanto a respiração de Alexis atrás de si em busca de auto controle.

-Você o quê... Beckett?

-Terça-feira.

-O quê?

-Tínhamos doze horas para nos preparar. A entrega seria na madrugada de terça-feira.

-Muito bem, Katie... Agora sim estamos progredindo.

* * *

-QUE FOI?

-Eu não entendo... – Castle encarou o quadro improvisado em sua casa, o cenho franzido. As imagens de todos mortos nos atentados ligados Vikram e Kate. O primeiro encarando-o de forma curiosa. – Por que LockSat, quem quer que seja essa pessoa, ia querer Beckett? Quer dizer, ela saiu do FBI há quase dois anos...

-Suas conexões talvez. – sugeriu Ryan.

-E quanto a você? – perguntou Espo olhando para Vikram, e várias cabeças se viraram para o dito cujo.

-Como eu disse antes para a capitã Beckett, as investigações de um antigo caso levaram a ela... E eles poderiam matá-la apenas por ter tido alguma conexão com os outros agentes...

-E isso nos leva de volta aos buracos que ligam o cartel de drogas ao FBI, ao senador.

-Tantos agentes mortos e ninguém ligou o ataque a algum tipo de conspiração...?

Todos olharam para Gates.

-Que?

-Nada. – respondeu Castle com um sorriso. – O que temos da fita... Além do telefone de Kate, o casaco de Alexis... Isso significa que elas saíram para conversar com Brian, mas algo deu errado.

-Pela direção que Brian foi encontrado, também sabemos que ele levou um tiro na têmpora.

-E pelo tipo de arma, um sniper.

-Conseguimos uma posição do edifício... – Ryan voltou a falar agora mostrando as imagens do lugar. – Aqui. – ele apontou para a direção bem atrás de uma placa no que parecia ser o terraço de um galpão.

-Espere... – Castle se levantou. Agora ele podia ver.

Paul Brian apontando a arma para elas, Kate tentando convencê-lo a abaixá-la, para conversarem.

Alexis logo atrás dela, então o disparo que o matava. Então Kate se levantava, e se elas ainda estivessem sozinhas, ela teria visão do atirador.

-Castle?!

-Kate e Alexis estavam aqui... Brian bem aqui. – ele tomou uma das canetas que mantinha na escrivaninha. – Se o atirador atingiu Paul aqui, e elas sumiram pouco depois significa que foi uma emboscada... Ryan, coloque a fita de novo.

-Quando?

-Kate saindo do dinner e encontrando os dois. Use a câmera do corredor, quero ver uma coisa...

Lá estava o carro preto. E ele viu o olhar de sua esposa refletido no seu, viu também a forma que ela se colocou diante de Alexis e então Paul Brian puxava a arma para as duas e a imagem sumia.

-No que está pensando Sr. Castle?

-Veja o que consegue da placa do carro. – disse ele.

Ryan assentiu aprendendo que os extintos dele assim como os de Kate normalmente não precisavam de perguntas.  
Era um tiro no escuro, mas pelo menos era um tiro.

Ele olhou pela enésima vez para a expressão de Kate e seu rosto angustiado momentos antes da imagem desaparecer. Em seu olhar, ela demonstrava toda a força e determinação que possuía. A forma como ela se colocara como uma proteção para Alexis que devia ter irritado sua filha, entretanto, a mesma poderia estar tão surpresa com a reação dela que nem mesmo se mexeu.

-Vamos achá-las Sr. Castle.

-Já se passaram vinte e quatro horas...

-Não perca a fé, Richard. – era sua mãe trazendo consigo uma bandeja com várias xícaras de café.

Então ele entrou no cômodo quase derrubando-o quando tentou se levantar.  
Os cabelos brancos, o sorriso simples e a expressão levemente cansada.

-Sua mãe tem razão, garoto. Não perca a fé.

Richard viu Gates e Esposito o fitarem, dele para o homem que era seu pai, e antes que dissessem algo, Ryan chamou.

-Consegui uma filmagem... – ele parou encontrando todos os olhares inclusive o novo visitante no cômodo. – Huh...

-Tudo bem, Kevin. Deixe-nos ver.

Ele assentiu e abriu na grande televisão do escritor.  
Era uma filmagem nenhum pouco nítida do trafego. O carro preto, janelas muito escuras e rodou.

Por trinta segundos, parecia que ninguém no cômodo respirava. Devagar, Castle foi se aproximando da tela, seu coração saltando à medida que o carro se dirigia para o beco na Lexington bem ao lado do dinner em que sua esposa e filha estavam. Foi então que ele viu.

Uma mão feminina na outra janela meio palmo aberta. Ela – quem quer que seja a mulher – colocou a mão no capô do carro e deu duas leves batidas no mesmo. O sinal finalmente se abriu e eles saíram da vista.

-Droga... É tudo o que tenho. Eles viram no beco aqui, e então temos nossa filmagem.

Castle estava em silencio olhando para a tela.

-Richard?

-Lanie... – ele chamou seu nome sem tirar os olhos da tela. – Preciso que faça uma coisa.

-O que foi? O que você viu?!

Finalmente ele encontrou seus olhos castanhos.  
A esperança neles, dando a legista um pouco também, e se espalhando pelos outros.

-Preciso que olhe as autópsias dos agentes mortos.

-O que você viu ali, Rick? – perguntou seu pai.

-Alguém que devia estar morta. – ele declarou.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Crash Part II

**5**

-ALEXIS, OLHE PRA MIM. Respire.  
Alexis queria bater em si mesma até trazer de volta o controle em sua voz e o ar em seus pulmões.  
Ela sentiu as mãos de Kate nas suas.

-Vamos querida. Respire... um. Conte comigo, isso... Agora expire em dois, três, quatro... Solte. Muito bem.

-Eu... estou... Bem... Kate.

-Então continue, sim?

Ela obedeceu, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração, clarear sua mente e pensar no que quase aconteceu.  
Pela terceira vez as duas foram deixadas sozinhas. Infelizmente, parecia que quanto mais Alexis respirava, mais quente vinha o ar, mais forte era a dor em seu peito e mais fechava ficava sua garganta. Diante de si, finalmente ela viu o olhar preocupado de Kate. Sua expressão.

E em sua cabeça, os cliques da arma de Bracken falhavam disparando contra ela, três vezes, até Kate gritar e se jogar em sua frente.

-Estou... Melhor, Kate.

-Ok... Continue, sim?!

Ela não soltou sua mão, nem a pressionou.  
Apenas esperou. O olhar atento a ela lembrando-lhe seu pai.

-Me desculpe.

-O que?

-Eu não pensei que ele fosse fazer aquilo, eu não sabia que ele ia tentar atirar em mim, me—

Em uma larga passada, ela a alcançou em um abraço.  
Alexis ficou imóvel por alguns segundos e então fechou os olhos e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Nem mesmo _pense_ que isso pode ser sua culpa. – Kate estremeceu. – Eu pensei que não ia... – e afastou a ideia tão rápido quanto ela veio. – Está tudo bem agora, vamos dar um jeito de tirar você daqui.

- _Nos_ tirar daqui. – ela a corrigiu se afastando para encará-la.

Um sorriso cansado apareceu em seus lábios e Kate voltou a abraçá-la ainda com mais força.

-Nos tirar daqui. – repetiu olhando para todos as direções o queixo escorado no topo de sua cabeça.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim.  
Minutos, talvez horas...  
Não importava.

-Por que Bracken fica te fazendo perguntas sobre a entrega de drogas?

-Pra chegar ao entregador.

-Você sabe quem é?

Ela balançou a cabeça em um movimento negativo.

-Se eu soubesse quem está por trás de tudo isso... Não teria me sentido na obrigação de me afastar de vocês...

-Então vocês voltaram porque o papai descobriu não é?

-Sim. Mas você sabia que _algo_ estava errado não é?

-Kate, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci... – Alexis declarou surpreendendo-a. – Você e meu pai fizeram tanto pelas pessoas, ajudaram tanto... Mesmo quando isso implicava em consequências pra vocês mesmos... E você o ama. E ele a você, isso é óbvio. – ela sorriu e Alexis continuou. – Então quando ele me disse que te viu naquele cais... Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Aqueles caras quase o machucaram... – ela interrompeu a linha de pensamento, não precisava finalizar. Kate assentiu.

-Sim. Eu pus seu pai em perigo apenas por estar com ele. E agora você.

-Não é verdade.

Ela riu sem humor algum apontando para o cômodo em si, e Alexis deu de ombros.  
Mesmo que estivesse muito escuro, ainda conseguiam ver uma a outra devido a claridade do corredor.

-Kate, você não mandou ninguém apontar uma arma para minha cabeça... duas vezes.

-Não é assim que funciona, Alexis... – ela respondeu. – Mesmo assim, eu não ia suportar se... – ela respirou fundo apenas erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la uma vez mais. – Isso é culpa minha, não sua. E eu sinto muito.

-Discordo.

-Alexis...

-Não. Notável, enlouquecedora, desafiadora e a mais frustrante... pessoa que ele já conheceu.

Outro sorriso.  
E antes que ela se desse por conta, já estava abraçando-a de novo.

-Não mude quem você é...

-Ok.

Kate definitivamente precisava tirá-la dali.  
Então a porta se abriu de novo, e ergueu a cabeça para Bracken e seus dois capangas encarando-a de volta.

-Fique atrás de mim. – sussurrou grata por não haver discussão. – Teremos outra conversa agora, William?

-Apenas me diga, se a carga viria na terça-feira... E o entregador é LockSat, como chegaria até ele?

-LockSat é um monte de perguntas ao invés de uma resposta, não é?

Ele assentiu de leve em concordância.  
Acreditava agora que ela tinha tantas teorias e pistas quanto _ele_.

-Qual o seu interesse em LockSat? Ou em fingir sua morte, Bracken...? Porque isso não vai ajudá-lo quando eles te acharem. Você vai estar morto antes que perceba. Ou de volta aonde pertence. A cadeia.

-Pra uma mulher tão inteligente, você consegue ser muito inocente, Katie.

-Vamos recomeçar essa dança, Bracken? – Perguntou sentindo-se exausta.

-Não. Vamos conversar a sério, dessa vez sem crianças na sala. – Ele olhou para o homem a sua esquerda, o mais novo que carregava uma automática. Kate tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta e sabia que Alexis acompanhava cada movimento do homem assim como ela.

Ela virou levemente para olhar para a enteada, as mãos ao alto, disposta a seguir o ex senador. Por um breve momento, seus olhos azuis brilharam e ela não entendeu o que significava. Então a garota tentou dar um passo para ela, e parou ao seu olhar de aviso.

-Se ela se mexer, mate-a.

Com um último olhar para Alexis e agora seu acompanhante, Kate ouviu a porta atrás de si bater pela segunda vez...

\- / - \\\ -

-CASTLE, se você vai continuar no meu pé assim, juro que vou acertar uma agulha em você.

-Quanta violência... – murmurou ele.

-Você não tem ideia, cara. – Esposito declarou recebendo um olhar assassino de Lanie.

-Ok, o que temos? – seu pai tentou tirar a atenção e Ryan agradeceu por isso ainda olhando-o de forma engraçada.

-Olhe senhor... Ah... – Ele o encarou por longos segundos. – Desculpe, eu não sei como chamá-lo.

-Hunter. – respondeu. – Me chame de Hunter.

-Hunter... – ele o encarou de novo. – Ok. Espere como é que você vai ajudar mesmo...?

Ele sentiu o olhar de seu filho e deu de ombros levemente.

-Apenas ajudo, filho.

-Lanie?

-Isso é inútil... – declarou ela finalmente com um suspiro. – Está tudo aqui, exatamente como deve ser. Eu preciso dos corpos para a autópsia, não os documentos.

-Quanto as amostras que temos?

-Tudo normal, eu não sei o que você viu, mas não está aqui... – ela confirmou finalmente com um suspiro cansado. – Os testes estão certos, sangue, fibras, cabelo... Tudo confirma o acidente de carro... Sabemos que não foi isso o que aconteceu, Castle, mas está _aqui_. Esse é o relatório.

-Não é o que você vê, Lanie. É o que você não vê.

-Terá que ser mais específico que isso.

-Rachel McCord.

-McCord foi uma das que morreu no acidente de carro, com mais dois agentes...

-Hm...

-Quê?

-Os restos mortais de McCord...

-Não foram descobertos no acidente?! – Castle se adiantou.

-O quê? – várias cabeças se viraram para fitá-lo. Lanie prosseguiu. – Essa é sua teoria maluca? McCord é algum tipo de zumbi que ressuscitou...?! Porque o laudo das autópsias do corpo de McCord foi feito sete vezes, e após uma ordem judicial a família conseguiu a liberação oficial pra cremação.

-O que aconteceu? – ele lhe deu um olhar irritado exatamente quando Beckett cortava sua história com a maldita lógica.

-Suas cinzas foram lançadas há um par de semanas no monte Mape.

-Pame?

-Mape.

-Ainda soa estranho...

-É um lugar da Itália. Parece que onde ela foi criada ou algo assim...

Ele respirou fundo olhando para as pistas, as imagens no quadro e por fim, sua aliança de casamento em seu dedo. Piscou com força e abriu os olhos, uma das fotos na escrivaninha era Alexis. Uma das mãos circulando seu pescoço no lado direito e a outra puxando Kate para seu lado esquerdo.  
Sua mãe aproveitou a deixa e tirou a fotografia, conseguindo um sorriso do trio.  
 _Sua_ família...

-Castle, você vai mesmo compartilhar o que está pensando, ou a gente vai ter que te acertar com alguma coisa? – perguntou Lanie tirando-o de seu devaneio.

-Cristo, você é pior que a Kate. – ele a encarou e puxou o telefone do bolso. – Ei, tem algo pra mim? – E olhou para Kevin. – Ryan, passe a fita de novo. A do carro preto, eu preciso ter certeza antes...

-Ok.

\- / - \\\ -

-MAIS UMA VEZ.

-Espere. Espere... Eu já sei. – ela levantou o rosto para ele não escondendo o cansaço e a expressão de dor por ser mergulhada em água com gelo enquanto os recentes cortes em seu pescoço sangravam e ardiam. Uma ameaça para cortar sua garganta. Por fim sorriu e soou como uma criança de quatro anos: – Não, mentira. Eu não sei. Vamos ter que ir de novo.

-Faça. – ordenou Bracken e Kate gritou mais uma vez, abafado por ter o rosto enfiado na água gelada.

Sua cabeça estava cansada, assim como seu corpo e seus membros.  
Entretanto, ela o fitou de volta.

-Posso fazer isso o dia todo Katie declarou ao vê-la ser suspensa de novo, a água escorrendo por todo seu corpo e o tremor que não podia evitar mais.

-Eu também. – Na verdade ela sabia que ia desmaiar na próxima.

-Então talvez... Eu devesse mudar minha tática. – Ele sorriu de forma doentia alertando-a. – Talvez eu devesse pedir pra um deles buscar uma garota de cabelo vermelho no seus aposentos...

-Não. Eu já disse a você tudo o que sei, mas insiste na tortura. Então vamos mais uma vez, Bracken.

-... E trazê-la aqui, apenas para ter o prazer de ver você... Se contorcer... – ele declarou tendo certeza que o olhar dela agora estava atento a ele. – Enquanto eu atravesso a cabeça dela... Com uma bala. Para que veja seu cérebro espalhar pelo chão... Para que assista seu amado escritor ver o que você causou a única filha dele!

-NÃO!

-Suas forças voltaram, huh?

Seus olhos perfuraram os dele.  
Infelizmente, ela não podia fazer nada além disso.

-Ou o quê? Vamos lá Beckett, estamos no caminho. OU O QUÊ?!

-Eu vou matar você! – ela tentou se levantar e saltar contra ele, mas sentiu seu pulso apertado nas algemas e alguém segurar seus braços puxando-a para trás com força. – Me solta!

-O que você sabe? Responda!

-O carregamento seria entregue na terça-feira. Os encarregados de irem buscá-lo eram Ashley e seu irmão Paul. Três informações distintas foram separadas por LockSat. Para capturar o delator... Eu já te disse isso mil vezes, idiota!

- _Quem_ é o delator?

.

-Quem pediu a carga. – Rick concluiu erguendo a cabeça para as vítimas na parede do hotel.

Ryan e Esposito se entreolharam e ele ouviu a respiração de seu pai no viva voz.  
A expressão de sua mãe diante de si em surpresa.

-Sr. Castle? – Gates chamou seu nome.

-Não há um LockSat, se não _existir_ um LockSat...

-O que?

-Richard... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e ele suspirou.

Sabia que não estava fazendo sentido.  
Ainda.

-Eles encontraram quatro corpos dos agentes do FBI... Um deles, danificado demais para reconhecimento facial... Então fizeram os exames necessários, ameaças foram descartadas. Tudo dentro do padrão. Todos fora de suspeitas. A morte da agente confirmada, fibras, sangue, DNA... E seu corpo foi liberado depois da autópsia. Ninguém costuma procurar por quem já está morto...

-Espere, e essa pessoa é LockSat? - Deduziu Ryan incerto.

-Ou o entregador?! – Esposito franziu o cenho.

Em algum lugar afastada de Nova Iorque, presa por algemas e sendo torturada pelo assassino de sua mãe, que devia estar morto, Kate Beckett dava a mesma resposta que Rick Castle:

 _-Ambos._

\- / - \\\ -

ALEXIS PISCOU ENCARANDO O HOMEM diante de si, ela precisava de um segundo.

Clique. Então apanhou um pedaço de madeira sob a caixa que estava escorada e acertou em cheio bem no meio de seu nariz. Ele caiu para trás em um baque e ela chutou sua arma apanhando o telefone em sua mão. Como em um maldito dejá-vú, Alexis respirou fundo antes de conectar o dispositivo à sua conta e tentar uma chamada via Skype para seu pai.

Infelizmente, não conseguiu uma resposta.  
Então discou o número de seu celular. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

 _-Castle._

Por um breve momento, sua voz a acalmou, então ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, sendo puxada e jogada para trás pelo cabelo, sua cabeça bateu no piso deixando-a tonta. E então a figura dele estava de pé, olhando-a furiosa.

 _-Alexis?! Alexis!_

A arma de volta a sua mão.

-Sua cadela...

Para sua desgraça, ele pisou no telefone. E ali parado diante de si, ela viu como se tivesse acontecendo naquele instante.  
Kate adquirindo a mesma postura que seu agressor, os olhos tentando lhe transmitir segurança ao mesmo tempo em que vinha em sua direção.

 _"Você pode ser qualquer coisa, fazer qualquer coisa, Alexis"_

Então ele havia colocado a arma em cima de uma das caixas, e levou uma das mãos ao cinto da calça.

-Vou ensinar a você... como realmente se machuca alguém.

Ela deu um passo para trás, mesmo que ainda estivesse no chão, e a voz de Kate chamou seu nome.

.

Parada diante de si, vestindo uma camisa branca, jeans e tênis.  
Assim como ela, enquanto Kate acabava de enfaixar sua mão direita, o olhar tentando compreender o da mais nova.

-Você está arrependida?

-Não. – ela demorou mais tempo para responder do que queria.

-Alexis, eu trouxe você aqui, porque quero que sinta que pode confiar em si mesma... Que possa se defender. Você me pediu isso, lembra?

-Eu sei... E eu também consigo me defender. Eu só... – ela tentou respirar fundo. – Kate, eu fico pensando a cada coisa que acontece com você e o papai, ou comigo e a vovó. Não sei se... Não acho que...

-Desculpe.

-O quê?

-Eu não queria que tivesse que lidar com isso. Especialmente todo esse... Drama. – ela respondeu.

-Ah, eu posso lidar com o drama. E colegiais em seu alto nível de testosterona ou o papai e vocês dois nessa... – ela franziu o cenho recebendo um par de olhos verdes confusos e então um suspiro fazendo com que sorrisse de volta para a mais velha que agora estava levemente corada. – Eu só não sei se consigo lidar mais com as iminentes ameaças de morte e sequestros. E não me olhe assim.

-Assim como...?

-Como se você fosse responsável.

-De certa forma, eu sou Alexis.

-Não é não.

Kate suspirou e Alexis ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem... Pronta?

-Ainda não sei se posso fazer isso. – ela apontou para si mesma, ambas no tatame da delegacia.

Era a primeira tentativa... Há quase três dias, Alexis havia pedido a Kate que lhe ensinasse auto-defesa.  
Ela havia concordado imediatamente, e ali estavam...

-Tá brincando não é?

Alexis levantou a cabeça de novo, dessa vez confusa com seu olhar.

-Kate...

-Alexis, você é a garota mais inteligente, forte e incrível que eu já conheci. – Alexis continuou parada. Olhando-a. Kate sorriu para a garota surpresa porque ela não sabia. – Você pode ser quem quiser, Alexis. Porque além de esperta, você tem um talento nato. E eu estou surpresa que não saiba disso. É mais talentosa que seus avós, e um deles é da CIA. - Ela sorriu. - E por favor, estamos falando de Martha Rodgers. Mas você também é muito mais esperta que o seu pai. E ele também sabe disso.

Em resposta, ela conseguia apenas sorrir timidamente.

-Acha mesmo que eu... Quer dizer, ainda não sei o que eu quero. E isso me frustra. Tenho medo de não descobrir quem eu sou, Kate. Meu pai disse que eventualmente, vou chegar lá, mas... Eu tenho medo que não vá... Achar minha vocação.

-Querida, seu pai tem razão. Você vai descobrir quem é sim. Vai conseguir alcançar seu lugar, mas isso não virá de repente. Você fará escolhas e tomará decisões que também farão com que se arrependa por tê-las tomado, mas vai valer a pena. Porque isso vai levar exatamente onde você precisa estar. Onde quer estar... Onde vai se _descobrir_. – ela sorriu empática.

-Você falou exatamente como o papai...

Kate sorriu de novo.

-Mas eu quero que tenha uma verdade em mente...

-O quê? – Nenhuma das duas notou a presença do escritor parado na entrada da sala de ginástica observando-as atentamente.

Mais concentrado do que em uma de suas pesquisas.

-Que você pode ser qualquer coisa, _fazer_ qualquer coisa, Alexis.

Um outro sorriso.  
Kate se surpreendeu de novo quando a sentiu colidir seu corpo com o dela em um abraço apertado e avistou Rick sorrindo para elas.  
Seus olhos azuis brilhando mais ainda do que se lembrava.

-Obrigada.

-Ei... – ela se afastou de novo, agora pronta para a aula. Kate começou. – Tudo bem. Primeiro, quero que saiba como reagir quando esse tipo de coisa acontecer, quero que saiba se defender. Mais que isso, quero que aprenda como se proteger. Ok?

-Ok. Mas não vai chegar a isso. – declarou recebendo apenas um olhar.

Seu pai sussurrou onde estava "eu espero".

.

Ele continuava vindo, e Alexis esperou.

 _-Como o covarde que é... Ele vai olhar pra você ali, vulnerável. Temendo o que virá. E vai se regozijar com seu pânico. Com a antecipação que você sente... O medo. E continuará se aproximando, tendo em vista que você sabe exatamente o que irá sentir quando ele te tocar. Quando tentar te machucar Alexis. É nisso que ele vai se prender, é isso que alimentará seu orgulho. – Kate estava de pé, vindo a passos lentos em sua direção, como que para instiga-la a pensar rápido._

 _-Tudo bem, nesse momento eu devo chutá-lo... Bem. Uh, onde o sol não bate? – ela se ouviu sugerir._

 _Ela capturou a expressão orgulhosa de Kate, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai do outro lado da sala, fazia uma de dor._

 _-Não querida._

 _-Não?_

 _-Não. Um chute nas bolas seria muito dolorido, mas não. Você vai atingi-lo na perna. Bem nos joelhos. – Kate apontou para si mesma direcionando exatamente onde ela devia atacar seu agressor. – Isso vai ser muito mais efetivo..._

 _-Tirando-o do lugar. Patela e tíbia..._

 _-Boa garota._

Um outro movimento para tirar a calça, a mão estendida, pronta para impedi-la de reagir, mas não gritar.  
Outro passo.

 _-Isso vai pará-lo? Quer dizer, dependendo da força. Mas... E se não for suficiente?!_

 _-Isso vai lhe dar o tempo necessário... Para desacordá-lo. A pressão causada no músculo..._

 _-Vai distende-lo e talvez com a força, pode até quebrar. - ela finalizou. - Mas quando sei o momento?_

 _Kate sorriu, aquela mesma expressão de orgulho.  
_ _E ela sabia que era um reflexo do olhar de seu pai._

Mais um passo. Ele estava próximo o suficiente.

Alexis levantou o rosto, tentando demonstrar tanta coragem quanto desejava possuir. Infelizmente sua respiração estava quebrada, e ela sentia as lágrimas em uma ameaça de cair. Lembrando-se de todos os momentos possíveis em que Kate encarnava a Detetive que se tornara ela engoliu o choro e de alguma forma... A dor. E encolheu as pernas, exatamente como Kate lhe dissera, ele sorriu.

 _-A antecipação e o pânico, vão deixá-lo confiante... É **disso** , que você vai se aproveitar. Aquele milésimo de segundo. Aquele momento exato... Em que ele estiver próximo o suficiente._.. _É seu "quando"._

Então Alexis usou toda a força que possuía e o chutou exatamente pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Ele gritou caindo de frente e ela se levantou apanhando a arma que estava sob a caixa e acertando-o na nuca. Alexis finalmente correu para o telefone destruído e xingou baixinho.

Então franziu o cenho para o aparelho que ainda parecia estar iluminado.

-Pai! Pai, você pode me ouvir?!

Mas não havia som do outro lado da linha, e ela não sabia onde estavam.

Puxou a tela de toque exibindo os fios e cabos do aparelho. Conectou e reconectou alguns deles, angulando a cabeça para a maioria. Finalmente quando sentiu um leve puxão como um imã ela parou e ergueu as mãos.

 _-Alexis? Alexis, filha é você?! pode me ouvir?! Kate?!_

-Pai! Graças a Deus! Pai, sou eu...!

 _-Alô? Por favor, droga... ALÔ!?_

Não havia resposta. Ele não podia ouvi-la.  
Em um quase momento de desespero, Alexis passou as mãos nos cabelos jogando-os para trás e movimentando-os com exasperação.

 _-Alô!? Kate? Alexis?!_

Então ela deixou a arma no chão puxando um dos fios que sabia funcionar para comunicação e tentou transmitir uma mensagem em código Morse. Desejando com todas as forças que ele entendesse. Que funcionasse.

 ** _OI_** **.**

 _-Kate?_

 ** _Não_** _._

 _-Alexis?!_ – Ela ouviu algumas vozes contornando-o, sua avó sobressaindo a maioria.

 ** _Ajuda_** _._

-Onde vocês estão? Alexis, você está bem?!

Ela ouviu passos no corredor e praguejou baixo.  
 ** _Depressa. Amo. Você._**

-Alexis!

Então puxou o telefone consigo escondendo-o fora da vista e se pôs de pé.  
Apenas para ser surpreendida com o som de disparos do lado de fora.


	6. Chapter 6: We Alive

**6**

ALEXIS ESTAVA APONTANDO SUA ARMA PARA UMA MULHER.  
O cabelo castanho e curto, os olhos claros. Então seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

-Ei, garota.

-Huh... Oi. – A mais velha sorriu, um sorriso limpo e convencido. Talvez porque a de cabelo vermelho não se afastou e nem mesmo recuou. Um brilho em seu olhar demonstrando que parecia quase orgulhosa. – Quem é você?

-Sou Rita.

-Rita...

-Sou sua avó-drasta.

-Minha o quê?!

-Sou casada com o pai de seu pai, isso faz de mim—

-Sei o que faz de você em termos técnicos, mas _quando_...? Espere. De onde você veio?!

-Seu pai e amigos estão procurando por você e Kate em Nova Iorque, eles conseguiram um endereço depois que você falou com ele há alguns minutos. Pousamos há cinco minutos daqui quando conseguimos o sinal.

-Isso mal faz dois minutos...

-Tínhamos uma base de procura graças ao lodo encontrado na bota de seu amigo Paul Brian.

-Ele esteve aqui?

-Sim.

-Onde exatamente... É aqui?!

-Podemos ter essa conversa sem as armas, querida?

-Desculpe. – Alexis abaixou as mãos por um momento não sentindo o quão bom era descansar os braços. A outra por sua vez se aproximou da porta, os disparos do lado de fora continuavam. Kate. Ela precisava chegar até ela...

-Píer 17. Na verdade, é uma balsa do Píer, os pescadores a usam em alto mar.

-Estamos...

-Não. Estamos atracados. Por enquanto.

-Kate. Precisamos ir—

-Ei, acalme-se, sim? E vamos fazer isso juntas.

-Como eu sei que posso confiar em você? – ela perguntou recebendo um olhar empático.

-Você não sabe. – declarou ela optando por ser sincera. – Entretanto, eu sou sua única chance.

Para o bem ou para o mal, ela estava certa.  
Alexis suspirou, de repente sentindo-se muito cansada.

-Tudo bem, vó Rita. Vamos buscar a Kate.

Ela recebeu um par de olhos castanhos encarando-a surpresos e então um sorriso.

-Quando quiser.

Por um momento, os disparos cessaram, as vozes agora pareciam mais controladas.  
E a mais velha foi a primeira a puxar e cruzar a porta gritando ordens para ela seguir pelo outro lado.

\- \\\ - / -

-LANIE, você tem os dados de McCord?

 _-Sim._ – ele ativou o viva voz e observou a expressão de Ryan no banco do motorista, sabendo que Esposito carregava o mesmo olhar, então ouviu o som de papéis do outro lado da linha e a Médica Legista continuou. _– Castle, ainda é um tiro no escuro, você tem certeza disso?_

-A vida da minha esposa e filha depende disso, Lanie...

 _-Eu sei, elas são importantes pra mim também. Todos..._ – e se interrompeu.

-O que foi?

 _-Nada._ – E suspirou parecendo extremamente cansada. _– Tudo bem, aqui está... E vocês quatro, tomem cuidado._

-Lanie. – Esposito chamou seu nome, ele abriu a boca uma e duas vezes para dizer alguma coisa, infelizmente nada veio.

-Eu sei, Javi. – Castle o viu assentir e a ligação foi cortada.

-Estamos quase lá. – declarou Ryan que já estava com o pé afundado no acelerador.

Castle olhou para o retrovisor, seu pai estava olhando pela janela o olhar duro e passional.

Por um instante se perguntou como ele fazia isso, mantinha o controle da situação quando estava tudo vindo a baixo, até finalmente perceber seu olhar que encontrou o dele em um desespero que era o reflexo do seu.

-Vamos trazê-las de volta.

-Sim...

\- / - \\\ -

 _-Quem é-_

Bracken foi cortado no meio de sua narrativa quando os sons de balas foi ouvido do lado de fora, ela impeliu o corpo para trás com força, atingindo seu agressor no maxilar pela segunda vez e sentindo sua cabeça protestar ao mesmo tempo em que o queixo dele estalava.

Com as mãos ainda no metal das algemas, ela atingiu o homem no rosto e se escondeu atrás da grande pilastra que a cobriu da saraivada de balas de dentro do cômodo. Infelizmente, uma familiar sensação de queima na perna a alertou de que fora atingida de raspão.  
Kate tateou o corpo do homem em busca da chave e xingando baixo.

 _-Vamos, Beckett, torne isso interessante... Vamos terminar nossa conversa. Diga-me quem é LockSat!_

 _Não, obrigada_. Ela pensou finalmente soltando o ar aliviada por conseguir as malditas chaves.  
Esfregou os pulsos depois de arrancar as algemas enquanto as balas continuavam agora em uma frequência mais baixa que anteriormente.  
Aparentemente, os agressores do lado de fora eram tão persuasivos quantos os seus ali.

Alexis.  
Ela precisava sair dali e buscar a enteada... Tirá-la daquele inferno.

 _-Beckett!_

Kate tentou obter uma visão para sair de onde estava, então precisou se jogar no chão de novo quando os disparos atingiram exatamente onde tinha escorado a cabeça momentos antes. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada e Kate ouviu a voz de Alexis em algum lugar.

Seu _grito_. Desesperada, ela saltou para longe de onde estava a arma apontada para Bracken, mas antes que o fizesse, ele estava caindo de joelhos, e então no chão com um baque. Diante dele, Alexis estava de pé, segurando uma arma apontada para o ex senador.  
Por um momento, ela pensou ter visto seus rosto se contorcer em um sorriso doentio enquanto ele caia morto aos pés da enteada.

\- / - \\\ -

-ALEXIS... Olhe pra mim.

A garota continuou com o braço levantado a arma apontada para ninguém em particular e a expressão vazia.  
Kate deu outro passo em sua direção, a mão erguida para tocá-la e temendo assustá-la ainda mais.

-Alexis Harper Castle... Vamos. Olhe pra mim.

Finalmente ela ergueu os olhos para ela, e Kate os viu brilharem com as lágrimas não derramadas.E finalmente conseguiu tocar a arma que ela segurava, tirando-a de sua mão no mesmo instante que a garota girava para abraçá-la com força, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Sinto muito.

-Shh...

-Me desculpe, Kate. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito.

-Ei... Não sinta.

-Ele ia atirar. Ele...

-Tudo bem. – Ela a abraçou com força respirando fundo e tentando soar o mais segura possível, os disparos do lado de fora haviam cessado por ora, infelizmente ainda precisavam sair dali. – Você fez o que precisava ser feito.

Kate angulou a cabeça para William Bracken finalmente morto e há menos de cinco metros de distância dela.  
Jamais desejou tanto ter dado esse disparo que lhe tirou a vida como agora. Seu rosto afundado no chão, uma pequena poça de sangue em seu torso, e a arma de calibre .38 estendida há alguns centímetros de sua mão, ela tentou girar Alexis para saírem dali, e a porta se abriu obrigando-a a estender a mão com a arma para a mesma enquanto a outra puxava a enteada para trás de si. Dando de cara com...

-Rita?

-Vocês se conhecem?! – Alexis perguntou confusa.

-Am...

-Não é momento para isso agora, garotas. Temos que ir.

-Espere, podemos chamar o papai. – a menção de Rick, ela sentiu seu corpo se aquecer por um instante, então sua perna protestou junto com uma dor aguda no abdômen. – Meu Deus! Kate!

Agora Alexis quem a estava amparando e ela precisou de uma contagem até quatro para abaixar a cabeça e notar o ferimento a bala ali.  
Sua voz foi levada junto com o controle.

-Vamos tirá-la daqui...

-Temos que ir pra um hospital. Agora. – A voz de Alexis tremia levemente. Ela sabia porque, e sua voz não saia. Suas pernas não tinham mais vontade e por um momento, sabia que a única coisa que a mantinha de pé, era a garota. Ouviu a voz de Rita em algum lugar do cômodo e pela última vez, avistou a figura do senador morto. A parte descoberta de seu rosto ainda parecia se contorcer em um sorriso. – Não, você não entende! Temos que levar ela pra um hospital. Kate está grávida!

E aí... Nada.

\- / - \\\ -

-NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE—

Ele ignorou as mãos que o cercaram e os empurrou para longe indo para a direção do galpão do píer. Seus olhos procurando efusivamente, seu coração batendo acelerado contra o peito. Então ele parou, haviam pelo menos uns oito corpos ao longo do corredor. Precisou apoiar a mão na parede em busca de equilíbrio.

-Castle...

-Eu estou bem. – declarou dando um passo à frente, e sentiu a mão de Esposito em seu braço. O encarou e ele fez um sinal de que iria na frente e então o escritor podia segui-lo. Ambos vestiam colete a prova de balas, Ryan vinha logo atrás.

A cada porta sendo aberta, a cada grito de "limpo" ele precisava entrar no cômodo e sentir seu coração vir a boca uma vez mais ao inspecionar os mortos. Nem todos eram homens, e deviam ter pelo menos uns vinte. Por fim, pararam no último logo depois de ouvirem um murmúrio. Esposito foi o primeiro a entrar, deitado no chão estava um homem de cabelo castanho, mais ou menos de sua altura, vestia uma jaqueta de couro, jeans e botas de caminhada, ele esfregava a cabeça e os encarava a arma agora apontada para si.

-Mãos ao alto. – pediu o agente hispânico. O rosto fechado do detetive da 12° delegacia.

O homem obedeceu com um sorriso.

-Por acaso não viram uma ruiva gostosa e atrevida por aí...? Eu gostaria de ter um papo com ela.

Ruiva.  
Alexis.

-Onde?! Onde ela está!? – ele o segurou pela gola da camisa, vendo seu rosto se contorcer de dor e adquirindo uma expressão prazerosa por isso. – Diga onde!

-Richard... Ei. Acalme-se. Elas não estão aqui. – ele não tinha visto de onde seu pai viera, então encontrou seu olhar empático. – Detetives, poderiam cuidar do nosso amigo?

Ryan estava parado logo atrás de Esposito, os dois assentindo ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos, levante-se. – pediu Ryan e Esposito puxando-o para cima.

-Eu bem que gostaria... – Castle o ouviu dizer como se estivesse tomando algo com gosto azedo.

-Não seja palhaço. – Reclamou Esposito agarrando seu braço e vendo Ryan pelo canto do olho assentir.

-A vadia quebrou minha perna, seu idiota.

Castle girou para encará-lo de novo.  
Estava quebrado bem no joelho. Kate e Alexis usavam saltos suficientes para isso... Então.  
Então ele...

-Seu filho da—

-Whoa. Richard! – ele agarrou seu braço puxando-o para trás uma vez mais, e apesar de sentir a tensão em seu olhar e seu corpo, pode ver o vestígio de um sorriso no espião. – Garotos, consigam algo desse imbecil, e você. Venha comigo.

Castle assentiu praguejando em pensamento e o seguiu.

A última porta do corredor foi aberta com um ranger nas dobradiças de metal. Castle observou com o coração uma vez mais prensado no peito enquanto se atentava aos corpos no chão. O primeiro próximo a uma pilastra, dois disparos no peito. Antes que abrisse a boca para declarar que era o modus de Kate, ele **o** avistou. Caído de bruços, um dos braços dobrado em um ângulo duvidoso enquanto os joelhos estavam abertos como se tivesse caído sob eles primeiro, e a arma abandonada há alguns centímetros da mão, os olhos levemente abertos... Morto.

-Bracken. – sua voz saiu em um fio, e seu pai observava cada reação dele. – Como ele...? Meu deus, ele...

-Respire, Richard. – Pediu ele, a voz em um sussurro tranquilo.

-Eu estava errado, o responsável...

-Não acho que você estava errado, a conclusão de quem as levou sim, mas... Isso significa que o Senador ali sabia tanto quanto vocês. Aposto que seus amigos vão conseguir uma confissão do nosso único sobrevivente...

Entretanto, a pergunta que se fazia desde que entrara em todos os cômodos daquele maldito galpão.  
Porque se Bracken fingiu a própria morte para sequestrar Kate e Alexis... Deuses.  
Onde elas estavam? Estavam bem? A salvo?!

-Vamos descobrir. Vamos encontrá-las, ok?

-Eu só espero que... Que elas estejam bem.

-Elas estão. – garantiu seu pai talvez em um conhecimento que ele não possuía.

\- / - \\\ -

POR ALGUNS SEGUNDOS, Kate se sentia como se tivesse cinco anos.  
Ela era a garotinha sentada diante da mãe para o café da manhã, o olhar tristonho e tentando de todas as maneiras comer, sabendo que a torrada francesa e o suco de laranja estavam ótimos. Infelizmente, não estava com fome, na verdade tudo o que ela sabia era que tinha feito algo ruim... E agora só esperava que sua amiga a perdoasse. Então antes mesmo de ouvir seus passos, ela sentia sua presença. Seu perfume de lavanda no cômodo, a pasta que escorregava até colocá-la ao seu lado, e esperar que Kate finalmente girasse para encontrar seus olhos. Sua expressão calma que simplesmente derrubava todos os seus muros e trazia à tona seus medos para serem enfrentados. Então ela apenas se jogava em seus braços em um abraço em busca de conforto, encontrando mais do que esperava.

Revelava seus temores, explicava seus problemas e ouvia atentamente seus conselhos... E então ela finalmente cantava para ela.  
Deixando seu coração leve de novo. E livre daquela dor... Que mal havia se instalado nele. E exatamente como se estivesse dentro desse dejá-vú, ela ouviu uma voz doce em uma melodia que já conhecia desde os cinco anos de idade. Suave e limpa... familiar, mas... não era sua mãe Johanna.  
Abriu os olhos tentando ter algo do cômodo em seu campo de visão.

Um _bip_ chamou sua atenção.

Ela angulou a cabeça para o monitor cardíaco, a intravenosa em seu braço esquerdo. Kate piscou com força tentando manter-se acordada, as vozes no corredor agora parecendo mais nítidas, e infelizmente parando a canção...

-Com fome? – ela ouviu a voz de alguém e tentou colocar o espaço em seu campo de visão enquanto isso. – Você tem que comer querida, vamos. Pelo menos beba o café...

Ela ouviu um suspiro cansado.  
Finalmente, a voz de Alexis preencheu seus ouvidos.

-Não. Estou bem...

Então a avistou parada na porta, encarando-a de volta.  
E sabia que a expressão de uma ver a outra viva depois do que passaram era mais que suficiente.

-Traga... o médico. – Alexis nem mesmo completou a frase e Rita já estava longe. Ela se aproximou a passos leves da cama de Kate, sem tirar os olhos da madrasta, e como se acabasse de se dar conta do que aconteceu, ela arrancou a intravenosa e se levantou em um salto. – Não. Kate!

Alexis a segurou antes que caísse.  
A tonteira veio como um castigo ainda mais poderoso dessa vez. Se não fosse pela enteada, estaria no chão tentando manter-se consciente para ficar de pé.

-O... On... Onde...?

-Um hospital em Massachusetts. Por favor, você tem que voltar pra cama... – ela ignorou a vontade de olhar para si mesma e seus machucados. O curativo no pescoço de Alexis por um instante prendendo sua atenção.

-Eu... Como nós...?

-Rita. Ela e seu parceiro nos tiraram de lá antes de... Antes deles aparecerem... Kate, por favor. Você tem que voltar pra cama, ainda tá muito machucada...

-Alexis, meu... Eu... Ele, me diga que...

-Não. _Vocês_ estão bem. Nós estamos bem.

Ela fechou os olhos conseguindo algum controle de si mesma.  
A respiração e o tremor se acalmando um pouco.

-Rick, ele—

-Está tudo bem.

-Onde...? Alexis, onde ele está...?!

-Confie em mim, sim? Vamos encontrar com o papai no momento certo... Então se acalme, e vamos voltar pra cama, está bem?

-Não. Está bom assim. – Alexis riu baixo e assentiu.

Ela piscou com força tentando afastar o pânico e a sensação de sono que começava a vir com mais força, Alexis continuava amparando-a em um abraço. O rosto escondido em seu ombro e a respiração quase tão descompassada quanto a sua.

-Você está bem...?

Ela quase riu, tendo em vista que **ela** estava de pé, tonta e quase desmaiando em seus braços.  
Então vários passos e uma nova voz atraiu sua atenção.

-O que está fazendo de pé?

-Am... Mãe. Am... Esse é o Dr. Yen.

Espere. _Mãe_?!  
Alexis ainda estava com a mão segura na sua enquanto o enfermeiro a levava de volta para a maca.

-Você precisa se cuidar Sra. Rook.

 _Sra... Rook?!  
_ A expressão de sua enteada era levemente arrependida talvez porque a sua era um misto de dor e descontentamento.  
Então avistou Rita parada a porta.

-Devo admitir que sua filha é mais responsável que você, Senhora... – confessou o médico ao que parece finalmente colocando Kate de novo nos aparelhos. Ela encontrou o olhar de Alexis e a viu ruborizar. E ela não soltou sua mão da dela. E também não parecia conseguir encarar seus olhos.

-Ela é orgulho da família. – confessou encontrando os azuis surpresos... – Minha garota.

E sorriu.  
Então de novo... Tudo escureceu.

\- / - \\\ -

-NÃO DESSA VEZ, RICHARD.

-Mãe...

-Não.

-Eu não posso fazer isso me preocupando com—

-As coisas estão diferentes agora. Eu não posso simplesmente sair de circulação enquanto minha neta e minha nora estão por aí. E você acha que tanto eu quanto Jim vamos apenas desaparecer? Vou dizer pausadamente: Não. Vai. Acontecer.

-Martha, talvez você deva pelo menos considerar a ideia...

-Você, isso tudo é ideia sua não é?

-Eu... – ele recebeu um par de olhos azuis céticos e suspirou. – Sim. Temos uma pista, mas as coisas a partir daqui vão ficar mais complicadas. Você e o Sr. Beckett podem ficar seguros.

-Não vou sair daqui, enquanto não ver minha filha. – todas as cabeças na sala se viraram para o homem, seus olhos cansados e demonstrando as olheiras por baixo pela falta de sono.

-Tudo bem. – Hunter cedeu e Castle fez a chamada.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que alguém do outro lado atendesse o estúpido aparelho.  
A cada toque, ele conseguia ouvir o som do código Morse do outro lado da linha de Alexis.  
 _Depressa. Amo você._

-Richard?

-Você tem razão, mãe. – ele admitiu e olhou para o sogro. – Jim, eu nunca—

-Eu sei, Rick. Você a ama, e ela a você. Então vamos fazer isso do jeito certo, está bem?

-Do jeito certo. – ele sorriu e olhou para seu pai. – Tudo bem, e agora?

Finalmente, alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha.


	7. Chapter 7: Outside and Trapped Again

**7**

KATE ACORDOU COM O SOM DE UM GEMIDO. _Pesadelo_.  
Normalmente era assim consigo mesma, ou Rick ambos lembrando de momentos que jamais gostariam de ter presenciado ou _sentido_. Ela apurou seus sentidos até que sua visão se adaptasse ao cômodo de novo e piscou com força tentando focar no quarto.

 _-Não._ – era uma voz familiar.

Alexis?!  
Tentou se sentar já que a intravenosa não lhe dava muito movimento, conseguiu praguejar.

Procurou até encontrá-la sentada em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, ela estava segurando um copo de plástico vazio na mão, usava uma blusa de moletom cinza, o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, jeans e sandálias. Kate se levantou tentando movimentar-se de forma mais confortável possível, sentiu um puxão no canto da barriga, bem onde a bala a havia atingido. Foi um ricochete, não atingiu nenhum órgão, mas perdeu um pouco de sangue e a desidratação a levou ao desmaio. Entretanto, ela estava bem.

E ela continuava repetindo essa frase para si mesma.  
Várias e várias vezes.

 _-Não, eu não quero._

Alexis continuava imersa em seu sonho, e por experiência, Kate sabia que não devia tocá-la antes de acordá-la.

-Alexis... – ela sussurrou seu nome, não obtendo resposta. – Lex. Ei. Ei... Querida?

Então colocou a mão cuidadosamente em seu braço, obtendo um par de olhos azuis encontrando-a e tentando associar o que estava acontecendo. Ela levou uma contagem de cinco para franzir o cenho por vê-la, trazendo consigo o soro.

-Kate...? Kate! Por que está de pé?!

Ela se levantou em um salto.

-Ei... Acalme-se, eu estou bem. – sua mão foi para o seu rosto. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Está tudo bem?

Alexis estremeceu e olhou para o quarto.

-Não é nada...

-Alexis...

-É uma besteira. Vamos, vou ajudar você a voltar pra cama. – ela tinha circulado sua cintura e a ajudava com o soro e os aparelhos, o olhar concentrado na caminhada. – Kate...

-Nikki.

Um par de olhos encontrou os seus divertidos.

-Quê? – lá estava.

A filha de Richard Castle.  
Por um instante ela conseguiu imaginá-la em uma travessura e um olhar exatamente como o pai...

-Você disse a eles que eu me chamava Nikki. – por um instante ela agradeceu a baixa luminosidade do quarto porque tinha um meio sorriso que a traía. – Nikki Rook. Se não me engano, você seria Claire...?

-Desculpe?

-Deuses, você é igualzinha ao seu pai! – lá estava a risada, até que sentiu uma fisgada no estomago, além de sua perna que latejava levemente. – Ai...

-Tudo bem, _mãe_. Você tem que sentar e descansar agora. Vamos, você não pode ficar de pé...

-Estou bem... – ela esperou até que Alexis a fitasse contente porque estava confortável na cama de novo. Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seus lábios, seguido por um bocejo. – Ei, Alexis?

Ela girou para fitá-la.

-Se você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui.

A ruiva sorriu.

-Eu sei. – confessou fazendo-a sorrir também. – Agora durma. Descanse.

-Quem é a _mãe_ agora huh?

* * *

-ELAS DEVIAM SABER QUE EU ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO AQUI. – Declarou Castle andando pela cozinha irritado. Gates ergueu a mão para falar algo, mas se calou quando sentiu o toque de Martha em seu braço. Furioso, ele continuou. – Estou procurando por elas há três dias. Três dias, e tudo o que tenho é uma maldita conversa em código Morse segundos depois de ouvir Alexis gritar...

Além da última meia hora em que estivera falando com Meredith parecia que as coisas ficavam cada vez piores.  
Piscou com força para afastar os pensamentos ruins e ouviu a voz de Gates de novo:

-Elas não podem simplesmente pegar o telefone e dizer a você, Sr. Castle.

-Podiam mandar um e-mail, ou pedir a alguém pra ligar, eu não sei!

-Richard.

-Desculpe, Vitória. Isso não é... – ele respirou fundo e a capitã sorriu.

-Está tudo bem. É sua família Sr. Castle. Mas então... O que temos até agora?

-Lanie fez a autópsia no ex Senador. Pelo menos dessa vez temos o verdadeiro Bracken morto. – disse sua mãe. – Ah, não me olhe assim Richard. Aquele homem não merecia por tudo o que fez a Katherine. Infelizmente, sua morte nos leva a mais perguntas.

-E um impasse. – finalmente Gates declarou ao que veio. – Por tudo o que aconteceu a Kate em sua promoção e os problemas que Bracken criou, sua "ressurreição" não poderá ser divulgada.

-O quê?!

Ela não se surpreendeu com a irritação no olhar de ambos.  
Era sua reação quando a Central lhe passou o comunicado.

-Isso... Está falando sério? Eles acham que apenas porque nós sabemos ninguém mais vai saber?!

-Eventualmente sim, Sr. Castle. Infelizmente não por nós.

-Isso está ficando cada vez melhor... – ele suspirou cansado então seu telefone tocou. Agora toda vez que isso acontecia, um arrepio cruzava todo seu corpo, e ele podia ouvir o eco do grito de Alexis. – Castle.

 _-Ah, olá Richard._

-Oi. Quem está falando...?

 _-Meu nome é Rita, querido_. – disse a mulher. _– Sou a esposa de seu pai. E estou ligando pra você pra te avisar que Kate e Alexis estão bem, infelizmente, não temos muito tempo..._

-O quê? Onde... onde elas estão?!

 _-Não posso dizer isso por telefone, receba sua ex-mulher. Ela vai lhe dar a dica._

E desligou.  
Ele olhou para o telefone várias vezes amaldiçoando-se mentalmente.

-O que foi? Quem era?!

-Alguém que disse ser casada com meu pai... E que Meredith vai chegar e me dizer onde elas estão.

-Meredith. Sua ex-mulher, Meredith?

-É.

* * *

ELE LEVANTOU A CABEÇA PARA A JANELA, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, estava usando um terno por baixo do mesmo, a concentração no espaço em que a vista alcançava, então finalmente avistou seu vulto. O cabelo ruivo preso em um coque, ela escorou na borda e olhou para o horizonte. Ele não se mexeu, continuou atenta a ela.

A cada movimento dela.  
Então finalmente, ela puxou o pulso, olhou no relógio e franziu o cenho girando o corpo.  
Seu telefone tocou, e ainda sem tirar os olhos da janela, ele o atendeu.

-Você as encontrou? – perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

Ele sorriu assentindo.

-Sim.

-Perfeito. Quero a capitã viva, mate a garota.

-Entendido. – então desligou o celular, enfim vendo seu reflexo no espelho.

Sorriu.  
Era um caminho fácil.

* * *

ERA O MESMO SONHO.

Desde que saiu de casa naquela manhã, por um momento agradeceu mentalmente por esse sonho, infelizmente Alexis sabia que os pesadelos sempre vinham a seguir. Ela escorou a cabeça e puxou as pernas junto ao corpo soltando a respiração que nem sabia estar segurando. Angulou a cabeça para a figura de Kate dormindo na maca do hospital pela terceira vez.

Já haviam se passado dez horas desde que conseguiram sair, e tudo o que Alexis sonhava, era o evento de quando tinha cinco anos...  
Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, caminhando pelo espaço pela enésima vez e indo até a janela. Massachusetts era tão fria quanto Nova Iorque nessa época do ano, e ela ajeitou o moletom em seu corpo.

-Alexis?

Girou o corpo para encontrar Kate com a mesma expressão de momentos atrás, o cenho franzido observando a si mesma ali.  
Estava claro que sua madrasta odiava hospitais. E logicamente não conseguia dormir bem em um quarto deles...  
Ela não a culpava, já tivera sua cota...

-Sim? Tudo bem...?

-Sim. – Kate escorou no travesseiro por um segundo fechando os olhos e fazendo uma contagem. Por fim suspirou pesado e abriu os olhos encontrando os seus curiosos e pacientes. – Como você está?

-Bem. – admitiu. – Um pouco cansada...

-Kate?

-Hm?

-Por que estamos aqui...? Quer dizer, por que não podemos avisar ao papai que estamos aqui?!

Ah, como ela gostaria de avisá-lo onde estava...  
Ela estendeu a mão e apenas quando sentiu a da garota segura na sua respondeu:

-Vou levar você de volta pro seu pai, Alexis. Eu prometo isso.

Um par de olhos azuis se estreitaram.

A garota abriu a boca para dizer algo, infelizmente foi cortada pela aparição do enfermeiro.  
Dessa vez um garoto, ele aparentava ter a idade de sua enteada que o fitou.

-Boa tarde garotas. Trouxe algumas cobertas e pedi uma comida pra vocês... Precisam de mais alguma coisa?

Comida. Se não fosse comida de hospital, Kate comeria com gosto, infelizmente mesmo se não fosse ela sabia que não conseguiria engolir.  
Aparentemente sua gravidez era do tipo "levemente exigente" e o homem continuava a sorrir.

\- Você pode ir pra casa se quiser, Claire. Sua mãe está em boas mãos, poderá vir amanhã. E com sorte, ela terá alta...

-Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar. – ele a fitou por um instante e Kate franziu um pouco o cenho com seu olhar.

Então ele olhou seu prontuário e depois tirou uma seringa do bolso.

-O que é isso?

-Algo pra ajudar a dormir...

-Isso é meio forte, melhor não. – continuou Alexis reconhecendo o liquido amarelado e já de pé e ao lado dela. Kate olhou para o enfermeiro que tinha o cenho ainda mais franzido. – Quero falar com o Dr. Yen. Vá buscá-lo.

-Srta. Rook, é apenas algo para relaxar... Sua mãe está grávida, ela precisa descansar, estresse pode ser ruim pro bebê.

Alexis abriu a boca para dizer algo, como se ele a tivesse convencido então maneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

Só que antes de falar algo, Kate sentiu a picada em seu braço no mesmo instante em que a viu se jogar para trás para não ser atingida por um tapa, ela tentou se manter sóbria e se levantar, infelizmente o remédio já fazia efeito. Ouviu Alexis gritar em frustração quando ele veio em sua direção então a voz do homem quando ela o atingiu na cabeça com o que poderia ser um vaso ou copo, para sua desgraça, seus sentidos não estavam colaborando muito e as vistas estavam escurecendo. Por breves segundos enquanto ele avançava em sua direção, Alexis ouviu aquela mesma voz cantando de quando tinha cinco ou seis anos. Tentou alcançar algo para acertar de novo no homem, infelizmente quando esticou a mão ela continuava tocando... Nada. _O_ _jaleco_... Pensou.

Alexis xingou a si mesma quando sentiu a mão dele se apertar em seu pescoço e então se afastou o máximo que pode pisando na borda de seu jaleco e obrigando-o a se atrapalhar com o mesmo e cair em um ângulo quase ridículo, então usou a outra perna para chutá-lo na face. De novo ele gritou, finalmente Alexis conseguiu alcançar uma das seringas que ele tinha e a usou em seu braço.

O mesmo conteúdo de Kate, deixando-o desacordado em segundos.  
 _Como diabos ninguém tinha escutado essa bagunça?_ Pensou ela xingando-se mentalmente de novo e se levantando. _Kate._

-Kate. Kate...? – tocou seu rosto, era inútil. A porta se abriu e Alexis girou o corpo de novo dessa vez não percebendo que tinha uma tesoura nas mãos até erguê-la para Rita na porta, pronta para o que fosse. – Onde diabos você estava?!

-Falando com o seu pai... – ela sussurrou de volta guardando-a, seu olhar parando no enfermeiro desmaiado. – O que aconteceu?

-Kate. Ele injetou alguma droga nela... Anda, me ajuda a tirar ela daqui. Acho que é a droga do sono, apenas...

-Katherine? – Rita tentou chamar sua atenção.

-Lhe dê um par de horas. – declarou Alexis quase soando ranzinza. Quase. Ela passou um braço de Kate pelo ombro enquanto a outra repetia seu gesto. – Não podemos arrastá-la pelo hospital vestida assim... E desse jeito. – e se xingou mentalmente andando até o armário.

Ela abriu duas portas até encontrar o casaco.  
O apanhou e o jogou na mesma fechando os botões.

-Espere aqui. – pediu Alexis surpreendendo-a pela enésima vez e saiu pelo corredor.

Quase dois minutos e ela voltou trazendo uma cadeira de rodas consigo.  
Mais um par de minutos e as três estavam fora do hospital.

* * *

UMA SEMANA.  
Cento e sessenta e oito horas... E ele estava de pé no instante em que a figura de Gates entrou em seu campo de visão. Dias atrás, Meredith havia chegado e confessado algo sobre ter ido para um hospital local, hospital esse que era o mesmo que Kate e Alexis estiveram. Ryan e Esposito responderam a um chamado de um homicídio de um enfermeiro que nem mesmo trabalhava ali. Um garoto em seus vinte e seis anos, um tiro na carótida. Ele se arrepiava todas as vezes em que pensava nisso, em que imaginava se este teve contato com Alexis.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e suspirou talvez pela milésima.  
Hoje. Era hoje, e Castle estava confiante.  
E infelizmente... Certo.  
Seu celular tocou e ele olhou para a tela do visor.  
Aquele endereço, era o mesmo do parque. O balanço.

-Kate.

Apanhou seu casaco e se xingou mentalmente pela viagem que parecia mais longa do que de costume.  
Mal podia esperar para tê-las em seus braços, e a cada pessoa que via na rua e na calçada ele procurava o rosto de Kate ou Alexis. Quase meia hora depois, ele a avistou. Estava vestindo um longo casaco de moletom, infelizmente não era o par de olhos azuis que estava esperando.

-Rachel McCord. Então você está viva...

-Você não parece muito surpreso em me ver, Sr. Castle.

-Acredite, eu estou surpreso. Eu só...

-Pensava que fosse Kate ou Alexis?

Ele apenas tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta.

-Onde elas estão? Preciso vê-las.

-Eu sei. Rita as está mantendo seguras, ainda não é o momento certo de virem...

-O que aconteceu? Você também teve problemas com LockSat.

-Sabe sobre LockSat?

-Apenas que é o verdadeiro empregador de William Bracken... Mas não sei quem é ou o porquê se interessar por um cartel de drogas. Por que você precisou fingir sua morte?

-Porque há quinze anos atrás, eu havia respondido um chamado... Uma garota testemunhou o ocorrido, com a declaração dessa criança, teríamos um rosto.

-Por que esse chamado era importante?

-Porque esse rosto é LockSat.

-Espere...

-Lázaros. Você o conhece como Vulcan Simmons. Ele estava lá com Bracken, e LockSat.

-Que evento foi esse?

-Uma tentativa de assassinato... Contra o presidente Russo.

-Ele estava... Espere eu me lembro disso. – Claro que ele se lembrava, Alexis tinha sete anos. Meredith estava na cidade, eles tiveram uma discussão, então ela havia ligado. Sua filha tinha sumido. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar os olhos azuis da agente de novo, ela esperava sua conclusão pacientemente. – Não.

-Sim.

-Não, ela... Ela tinha sete anos! – ele disparou o coração quase saindo pela boca.

-Eu sei.

-Como...?!

-Acredite, levamos quinze anos para descobrir que aquela criança, era sua filha.

-Ela havia caminhado, e foi parar no museu. Meredith e eu quase enlouquecemos, mas...

-Alexis nunca lhe falou sobre isso?

Claro que ela tinha falado sobre isso, sua filha era orgulhosa para admitir, mas o evento ainda lhe causava pesadelos.

Ela conseguia ouvir a voz do homem atrás de si no mesmo instante em que sentia alguém tocar seu ombro. Infelizmente, Alexis também confessara que ficou de olhos fechados durante todo o processo, o que quer que eles pensem que ela tinha visto, ele sabia que ela não viu.  
E ninguém sabia quem era a policial que salvou sua vida, ela não teve coragem de olhar pra ela.

-Tudo bem, você sabe como achá-las?

-Na verdade, eu tenho uma ideia...


	8. Chapter 8: The Call

Uma curiosidade sobre a música "Hey Blue Eyes" é que é do filme Only You da Stana Katic :)  
Ela cantou no festival de filmes Zlim... Gente, a letra é linda...  
Dêem uma espiada depois :3

* * *

 **8**

 _-EU SOU PESADA... – Alexis se ouviu dizendo._

 _Ela devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos.  
Espere... O presidente Russo estava na cidade, eram meados de 1999 ou 2000._  
 _Ela se lembrava, seu pai tinha tido uma discussão com sua mãe porquê da última vez que ela a tinha levado para passear, foram parar em Paris..._  
 _E agora, ela estava no meio daquela bagunça, tinha certeza que as ruas de Nova Iorque continuavam com as pessoas andando apressadas pelas mesmas, sempre brigando e correndo, como se há alguns minutos, não tivesse acontecido um tiroteio no fórum..._

 _-Você não é pesada. – ela ouviu sua voz, mas estava tão baixo, que precisou se concentrar._

 _-Sou sim. – respondeu Alexis._

 _-Não é não... - ela riu - Mas ainda está tremendo. – E sentiu uma jaqueta sendo colocada em volta de si. – Vamos voltar pra delegacia, você vai ficar bem, ok? Não me disse seu nome..._

 _Ela estremeceu de novo quando a sentiu envolvê-la em um abraço e erguê-la para levá-la dali._

 _-Tudo bem, não precisa dizer seu nome... Eu posso adivinhar. – Alexis escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e estava espiando pela rua, avistou um casal de idosos conversando diante de uma loja, uma viatura estacionada bem no final desta, vários policiais indo e vindo como se esperassem que um novo problema surgisse. Que o tiroteio voltasse. – Você é a Jean Grey!_

 _-X-men? Sério?! – e riu baixo. – Eu podia ser... Eu não sei... Que tal Mary Jane?_

 _-Então você prefere ser a garota sequestrada aquela que lança os bandidos pelo ar?! Náh..._

 _Alexis se lembrava de rir.  
Rir muito._

 _-Bom ponto. E você seria... Diana Price?_

 _-A mulher-maravilha? – ela riu também. – Não... Definitivamente não._

 _-Bem... Então—_

 _Até que precisou afundar o rosto de novo em seu pescoço quando ouviu uma viatura e o som do que pareciam disparos.  
Sentiu as mãos da policial colocando-a mais firme em si e seus passos se apressarem._  
 _Então ela começou a cantar..._

 ** _Hey Blue Eyes  
_** ** _Tomorrow Become Yesterday  
_** ** _What was can never be felt again  
_** ** _I fell in love with you_**

. _.. Alexis estava se concentrando na letra e o som de sua voz._  
 _Como se a embalasse em um sono, uma melodia triste e ao mesmo tempo linda._  
 _Ouviu vozes ao longe, mas ela não tinha parado de cantar._  
 _Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela se encolheu um pouco mais._

 ** _Where'd you come from?  
_** ** _Why did you come from there?  
_** ** _Got yourself a woman, do I even care?  
_** ** _I want you to want me  
_** ** _The way that I want you_**

 _As vozes começavam a fazer algum sentido, mas ela tentou afastá-las.  
Queria apenas se concentrar na letra._

 ** _Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan  
_** ** _To want the world to find a solace  
_** ** _In the bodies, in the woman, in the man?  
_** ** _Come to me close boy  
_** ** _Take my hand  
_** ** _And we'll fly of to a magic land_**

 _Finalmente, Alexis tinha relaxado, e levou um par de minutos para perceber que haviam parado._  
 _Alguém perguntou onde estava o Procurador, e ela a sentiu se mexer como se estivesse inquieta._

 _-Mande dois deles para esse lugar, avise o Capitão. Se for preciso, precisamos de um reforço... Ei._

Alexis sentiu o toque em seu braço para chamar sua atenção, e quando acordou, sua avó Rita estava olhando para ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas e o cenho franzido.

-Ei, tudo bem?

-Sim. – ela se levantou. – Kate. Kate está bem?

-Ela está bem... Ainda dormindo. – declarou apontando para a mesma deitada escorada em um travesseiro e as cobertas em seu corpo. Ergueu a cabeça para a mais velha de novo. – Eu preciso verificar uma coisa. Você vai ficar bem?

Alexis assentiu. Já era a terceira vez que tinha o mesmo sonho na semana, era uma lembrança que tantas vezes tentou afastar ou forçar, só que agora, tudo o que queria era dormir um sono sem sonhos. Invejava Kate.

E suspirou assentindo e ganhando um sorriso da outra.

-Eu volto logo.

-Ok.

* * *

-O QUE REALMENTE ACONTECEU EM NOVEMBRO DE 1999?

-O presidente Russo estava no pais. Sua visita causou um tumulto... Ele provavelmente ficaria para o fim do ano, mas as coisas estavam preocupantes. Houveram vários problemas em 99, eu era um novato, assim como Kate e Ryan na academia.

-Sim. – concluiu o mesmo encarando Esposito. – Aquela foi uma semana do cão... Você tinha se inscrito no exército.

-Sim. E Kate estava em treinamento com Montgomery.

-Se me lembro bem, ele a estava observando em sua patrulha.

\- "Patrulha". – repetiu Esposito sorrindo. Sorriso esse que sumiu tão rápido quanto veio. – Não temos mais novidades não é?

-Não... Como está Castle?

A resposta de Gates não veio como uma crítica, mas no tom que deixava seu coração apertado.

-Como acha que ele está? Preocupado. A esposa e a filha foram sequestradas, encontramos o galpão cheio de corpos e nenhum sinal delas. – e então respirou fundo olhando para o quadro improvisado. – Lanie conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Uma troca de tiros, ela está esperando uma resposta da perícia.

-E quanto a vítima? Ou o vídeo do campus?!

-Falamos com uma amiga dele, e também de Alexis. – Ryan contou pegando uma foto da garota. – Paige. Ela disse que viu Ashley talvez um par de vezes a mais que a garota Castle. Apenas porque ele precisava dela para encontrá-la... E tão rápido quanto aparecia, ia embora. Conversei com o Sr. Finnick também...

-Espere. – pediu Esposito. – Finnick de Adam Finnick?

-Esse.

-Kate comentou algo sobre se encontrar com Alexis no café porque ela ia arrumar um estágio na Finnick State...

Ele procurava alguma coisa em sua mesa.  
Quando finalmente encontrou, estendeu para o amigo.  
Os dois trocaram olhares satisfeitos.

-Vão compartilhar a ideia? – pediu Gates. Os garotos a fitaram em um pedido de desculpas.

-Vamos entrevistar o Sr. Finnick... Talvez ele saiba de algo, ou alguém já que Alexis era sua nova contratada na manhã de seu sumiço.

-Além do histórico de Adam Finnick – concluiu Ryan. – Talvez ele também tenha alguma ideia de onde Alexis está.

-Por que ele teria?

-Porque o Senhor Finnick foi preso quando adolescente. – um sorriso ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios. Ele estendeu a mão e Esposito compartilhou o cumprimento.

-Posse de drogas? – Vitória se arriscou.

-E contrabando. – concluiu o detetive hispânico.

-Vão.

* * *

ALGUMAS MEMÓRIAS DE SEU PASSADO, vinham como uma maravilhosa sensação de dejá-vú em sua cabeça.

A expressão de sua mãe depois do debate da escola, o olhar de adoração de seu pai quando estavam juntos na praia logo depois de perdê-la.  
As palavras de Castle confessando para ela agora acordada o quanto a amava. O abraço sincero de Martha quando salvou sua vida.  
O sorriso e o olhar de Alexis quando ouvira seu conselho de voltar para casa, Ryan e Esposito em uma discussão e uma brincadeira.  
As palavras de Lanie revelando-a que estava grávida.

Kate abriu os olhos encarando pela enésima vez o teto branco do hospital.  
Esse teto era diferente.  
Espere. Hospital. Enfermeiro. _Alexis_.

-Alexis!

-Whoa, calma... Kate. – Ela estava de pé ao seu lado e bem, impedindo-a de se levantar. – Não se mexa.

-O que aconteceu...?

-Rita. – ela contou. – Ela chegou e... Bem, tirou a gente de lá. Como se sente?

-Estou bem...

-Você levou dois tiros e foi sedada. Kate. – sua expressão se fechou. – _Como_ se sente?

-Como se tivesse levado um tiro e tivesse sido sedada. – e riu da expressão irritadiça da ruiva. – Estou bem. Onde estamos?

-Em um hotel de Boston. Rita saiu há uma meia hora, ela disse que iria resolver algo. – e suspirou. – Não entendo por que estamos nos escondendo... Kate, devíamos voltar pra casa.

-Eu sei...

-Então...

-Eu não tenho certeza se é seguro. Você viu o que aconteceu no hospital.

-Por que ele estava atrás da gente?

-Não a gente. A mim. – ela levou a mão no rosto respirando fundo de novo e fechando os olhos. – Eu não queria te envolver nisso... Não queria que seu pai, você ou sua avó estivessem no meio de nada disso, Alexis. E definitivamente eu...

-Kate...

-E você está aqui. E quase... – ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta. E tentou se levantar. – Vamos...

-Ei, o que está fazendo?!

-Vamos voltar pra casa.

-Kate?!

-Não. Vamos agora. – Ela queria reagir e perguntar por que diabos estava fazendo essa loucura, mas Kate já estava de pé tentando respirar e manter-se acordada enquanto Alexis a auxiliava. – Pode pegar o meu casaco?

Ela girou apanhando o mesmo e estendendo para ela.  
Em um aceno de cabeça, Kate o apanhou e vestiu ainda com a mão no ombro da enteada. Calçou as botas levando alguns segundos a mais para concluir e juntou o cabelo enfiando-o dentro da blusa. Então se aproximou da mesa de centro do quarto do hotel.

-Tem uma arma por aqui?

-Segunda gaveta. Cômoda.

-Me leve até lá.

Alexis obedeceu sentindo-a se apoiar com mais afinco nela.  
Kate abriu as gavetas cheias de toalhas e duas peças de roupas, colocou a mão no canto direito puxando consigo uma Glock.  
Ela verificou a trava de segurança e puxou seu casaco e a camisa para cima colocando-a na cintura nas costas.  
Então Alexis ainda a auxiliando girou seguindo para a porta.

-Kate...

-Sem perguntas, querida.

De novo a garota assentiu, e ela circulou sua cintura caminhando ao seu lado como se estivessem agora em um Tour pela cidade.  
Finalmente sentindo o ar frio, Kate se permitiu pensar...  
... Em tudo de novo e de novo.

Momentos antes de Alexis arrastá-la para uma lanchonete, as duas se encararam quando um telefone tocou em seu bolso.  
Elas não tinham telefone. Kate o puxou encarando o visor com o ID desconhecido. Com o rosto ainda confuso a mão na arma, ela o atendeu.

 _-O que está fazendo, Kate?_

-Rita?

 _-Tínhamos tempo._

-Eu sei. E sinto muito pela mudança abrupta de direção, mas não podemos fazer isso mais. – ela admitiu finalmente garantindo que Alexis estava confortável o suficiente, escorada em seu ombro e sua própria mão circulando sua cintura também ouvindo a conversa e ambas de frente para a porta. – Vamos até _ele_. Estamos voltando pra ele.

Por um instante, Kate franziu o cenho, e olhou para a tela do telefone tendo certeza que a chamada não fora encerrada, e estava prestes a chamar seu nome quando a mulher prosseguiu.

 _-Estou orgulhosa de você, Kate._ – admitiu ela surpreendendo-a. – _Pegue sua garota, e vão encontrá-lo. Sei que ele está louco para vê-las. –_ Alexis sorriu ainda próxima o suficiente para ouvir a chamada.

As duas continuaram seguindo e exatamente como fez há uma semana atrás, Kate travou o telefone e o deixou em uma mesa qualquer diante de um restaurante qualquer. E juntas, ela e Alexis seguiram para a saída de Boston.  
Próxima parada: Nova Iorque.  
Para Rick Castle.

* * *

-ENTREVISTAMOS TODOS ELES. É um beco sem saída.

Ele estava parado diante de Esposito e Ryan, ambos com expressões idênticas a sua.

-Chandler disse que foi um mal-entendido. Aparentemente ele estava tendo uma discussão com um velho amigo sobre uma antiga namorada, e a briga acabou saindo fora dos limites. Eles avistaram Ashley na parte de uma ameaça de morte, e o garoto correu antes que algo mais fosse dito... – Esclareceu o irlandês.

-Quanto a Finnick, nosso jovem empresário se envolveu com drogas quando era mais novo, e além de limpo agora ele está distante dessa história, e seu álibi foi checado, assim como a conta bancária de ambos. – Finalizou Espo.

-E não temos nada de novo.

-Não _nada_. – Gates discordou.

-Ah... Gente. Tem uma coisa que precisam ver. – Chamou Vikram atraindo a atenção deles e encarou o pai de Castle ao seu lado, então com um aceno, ele acessou o vídeo mais uma vez. – Isso foi filmado por um garoto no hospital... Acho que seu tio teve o pé atropelado por um trator...

-Au... – reclamaram dois dos garotos, inclusive Castle.

-Pedimos as filmagens do hospital, mas tudo foi desligado momentos depois de Kate e Alexis sumirem.

-O que quer que tenha acontecido que não as permitiu voltar pra casa... – Finalizou ele não se importando com os olhares.

-Aqui. Bem aqui.

Os dois ouviram uma narração do menino sobre como seria legal ver as expressões de novo dos amigos na escola quando ele se vira para ouvir o chamado de sua mãe no corredor, e então a câmera captura Kate em uma cadeira de rodas. Seu coração falha uma batida no mesmo instante em que vê Alexis carregando a esposa, o cabelo preso em um coque e o moletom que agora ela puxava o capuz para cima, ao seu lado um rosto desconhecido.

-Aquela é...

-Minha Rita. – admitiu seu pai.

-Volte a fita. – ele pediu quando elas sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Kate estava descordada, isso era um fato. E a expressão de Alexis parecia tão concentrada de quando ela tinha doze anos e iria fazer seu primeiro discurso sobre a Guerra Fria diante da sala de aula.

Ele suspirou e declarou momentos antes de elas sumirem de seu campo de visão de novo.

-McCord está viva.

Várias cabeças se viraram para Castle.  
E foi com o olhar de seu pai em sua nuca que ele confessou:

-Anos atrás, quando Alexis era só uma garota, ela testemunhou algo no Museu... Algo que quase levou a morte do Presidente Russo em solo americano. O caso foi abafado, o presidente voltou para casa seguro. Entretanto, nesse dia, ela pode ter visto Bracken e LockSat.

-Alexis sabe quem é LockSat? – Ryan perguntou.

-Não. Alexis trancou as memórias daquele dia... Ela... Ela levou anos para parar de ter pesadelos. – ele confessou não olhando para ninguém em particular. Sua menina tinha quase sete anos na época.

-Espere... Como você sabe tudo isso?!

-Porque falei com McCord. Ela disse que estava lá naquele dia, e a tentativa de assassinato, e quase bem sucedida era um estopim.

-Um estopim... Para o quê, Sr. Castle?

-Para uma guerra. – disse seu pai.

-Espere, você...

-Eu tentei alcançá-la, Richard. Mas não consegui. Quando a encontrei, Alexis estava segura, então segui o plano e tentei limpar a área. Infelizmente Bracken tinha escapado, e eu não sei quem é LockSat também.

-McCord disse que foi uma resposta da polícia.

-Que ano foi isso?

-1999. Começo de novembro.

Esposito deu um leve sorriso.  
Ele tivera uma conversa com Gates quase um par de dias atrás sobre o assunto.

-Eu ainda não tinha entrado pro exército. Kate e eu estávamos fazendo um exercício...

-Vocês eram o exercício um do outro. – respondeu Ryan.

Castle encarou os amigos.

-Identificação. Éramos os "agentes disfarçados". Montgomery queria ver o quão perceptivo conseguíamos ser ao identificar um policial em meio a civis apenas pela reação... Kate tinha me visto primeiro, só que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e precisamos responder um chamado. Um tiroteio. Eu não a vi durante todo o processo, encurralamos o suspeito... Agora que você falou, ela parecia diferente.

-Tiroteio? – Castle perguntou. Seu coração falhando uma batida. – No Museu de arte moderna?!

-Museu...? Não. Era uma perseguição... Estávamos na rua dele, mas... Por que? Alexis estava no museu?!

-Sim. – ele suspirou de novo. – Vocês eram apenas novatos...

-É. A gente tinha deixado a academia há pouco tempo. – confessou ele.

-O que mais McCord disse a você? – perguntou seu pai. Ele deu de ombros em resposta tentando pensar.

-Que o testemunho de Alexis... – E então engoliu em seco, por um instante, ao olhar para o cômodo em que estava, não conseguia visualizar nada. – Acha que Bracken sabia de alguma coisa...? Ele era um procurador na época, não?!

-Isso foi há quinze anos atrás... Provavelmente um ano depois de Johanna...

-Porque também não sabiam quem era a policial. – concluiu Castle, a voz um fio.

-Policial?! – perguntaram várias vozes.

-Alexis ficou aterrorizada. Ela disse que uma policial a tirou de lá e a levou para a delegacia. Cinco minutos depois que a deixou, Meredith e eu chegamos. Mas isso não importa, Bracken sequestrou Alexis porque pensou que ela sabia de alguma coisa?!

-Ela não se lembra daquela noite, Rick? Nada?!

-Ela se lembra de muitas coisas, mas não das pessoas. Ela ficou com os olhos fechados durante todo o caminho da delegacia, nem mesmo a policial que a tirou de lá ela viu o rosto! E eu não...

-Richard! – ele e seu pai reagiram ao grito de sua mãe, quando pararam ao ver sua figura na cozinha, segurando o telefone, tentaram assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos azuis cheios de água e sua mão tremendo e segurando o aparelho.

Castle se aproximou, todos os outros em seu encalço.

-O que foi? Mãe?! – entretanto, ela não conseguia falar e ele lhe tomou o aparelho. – Alô? Quem é?!

 _-Rick._ – seu coração quase saiu pela boca de novo, e a voz parecia ter sumido de si e ele podia sentir suas pernas fraquejarem, apenas continuou parado olhando para nada em particular. _– Castle? Amor, você está me ouvindo? Rick?!_

Kate. E no fundo, ele escutou a voz preocupada de Alexis.  
Então Kate estava falando com ele de novo, a voz embargada.

 _-Rick, sou eu. Fale comigo. Amor... Estamos bem, por favor, fale comigo. Eu estou aqui, Alexis está aqui... Rick?!_

Bem.  
Elas estavam...

-Kate... – ele ouviu sua respiração agora aliviada assim como a dos que estavam na mesma sala, sua mãe sorrindo enormemente. – On... Onde vocês...? Onde vocês estão?!

 _-Estamos em Boston. Vamos pegar o próximo avião, e ir direto para JFK em NY... Rick?_

-Sim?

 _-Eu amo você._

E levou um par de segundos para responder.

-Amo você também... – Silêncio. Ele ouviu algo do outro lado e então declarou: – Onde em Boston? Estou indo buscar vocês agora.

 _-Rick..._

-Não, Kate. Eu preciso ver você. Preciso tocar você. Uma semana, Kate. Uma semana inteira e eu...

 _-Eu sei. Me perdoe._ – ela esperou por dois segundos. _– Rick, Alexis e eu estamos pegando o próximo voo. Por próximo, eu digo três horas, estaremos aí mais rápido do que você pensa... apenas..._

-Nunca é rápido o bastante.

 _-Eu sei._ – e como ela sabia. _– Escute, sim? Estamos bem..._ Todos _nós estamos._ – parecia mais uma declaração para ela mesma do que para ele. Castle esperou o desfecho. _– Eu falei com sua mãe, pedi a ela que te mantivesse aí porque estamos chegando, mas acho que ela não me ouviu direito..._

-Bem, ela está sorrindo pra mim agora, então eu acho que se eu for buscá-las, Martha virá comigo sem nem mesmo piscar.

A mesma já estava de pé assentindo.

 _-Não, Rick. Escute..._ – Kate suspirou e ele sentiu um sorriso. _– Três horas, está bem? Estaremos aí em três horas... Eu amo você._

Antes que ele respondesse de novo, ouviu um "convença-o a esperar" na voz de Kate e quase podia ver a expressão determinada de Alexis.

Infelizmente seu coração falhou algumas batidas de novo naquela simples palavra:

 _-Pai?_ – e podia vê-la olhando para o visor apenas para ter certeza de que a ligação continuava rodando. _– Pai, sou eu. Diga... Diga alguma coisa. –_ ele deve ter murmurado alguma coisa porque ela continuou agora mais segura assim como a voz de Kate a tranquilizava _. – Pai, estamos voltando logo. O voo sai daqui algumas horas, e estaremos juntos de novo._

-Ei abóbora. – sua voz saiu falhada, mais do que gostaria e a ouviu levar a mão à boca como que para conter as lágrimas. – Deus, Alexis... Eu...

 _-Eu sei pai. Estamos bem. Kate e eu temos uma a outra. E vamos ficar juntos logo. Todos nós._

Ele ouviu um anuncio em algum lugar provavelmente da plataforma.

-Sim... Nós vamos. – ele olhou para todos do cômodo parando de novo em sua mãe. – Lex, deixe-me falar com Kate de novo. Eu amo você.

 _-Também amo você, pai._ – ela sorriu. _– Kate?_

 _-Obrigada, querida._ – ele a ouviu. _– Sim, Rick? Eu prometo a você que vou levá-la de volta em segurança..._

-Quero vocês duas em segurança aqui. Estou indo para o JFK.

 _-Richard..._

-Estou indo Katherine Beckett.

 _-Está bem._ – ela respondeu e por um instante sua voz pareceu diferente. _– Rick, temos que ir._

-Kate está tudo bem?

 _-Sim. Eu amo você._

E com isso ela desligou.

Ele sabia que provavelmente ficou encarando o telefone de sua mãe por mais tempo do que pensava, e quando ergueu a cabeça, todos o fitavam incertos em interromper sua linha de pensamento. Sua mãe foi a primeira a declarar, o tom que ele amava desde sempre:

-Vamos buscá-las.

* * *

Digam-me o que estão achando :)  
A história já está pronta e tô montando o especial...  
sério gente. comenta


	9. Chapter 9: Back in Home

**9**

-QUE HORAS SÃO?! – Sua mãe assim como Vitória Gates ergueram a cabeça para ele, o cenho franzido por um instante e uma respiração escapando dos lábios da primeira.

-Dois minutos a mais da última vez que perguntou. Pelo amor de Deus, Richard. Sente-se.

-Eu não consigo...

-Bom, e você acha que eu estou bem aqui. Sentada?!

-Estaria com um copo de Martini.

-Ou vodca. – confessou ela sem pestanejar. – Elas estão bem, querido... – Em um momento ela estava diante dele, os olhos azuis tentando tranquilizá-lo. Castle respirou fundo segurando as mãos de sua mãe.

-Sim, mas...

-Eu sei. Está bem?

Ele tentou relaxar olhando para a plataforma. Haviam muitas pessoas ali, e andando apressadas com bagagens, segurando telefones, conversando. E ele sabia que precisou respirar uma, duas, ou três vezes, até que finalmente o anuncio dos autofalantes soou para todo o espaço declarando o atraso de quinze minutos do voo de Boston e que os passageiros estavam desembarcando no portão seis.

Felizmente, sua mãe estava ao seu lado enquanto Castle caminhava para o local indicado, e ele teve certeza que a cada pessoa que entrava em seu campo de visão ele apertava a mão dela com mais força até que finalmente as avistou. Ambas imersas em uma conversa particular, Alexis riu de algo que Kate falou e sua esposa circulou o ombro de sua filha trazendo-a para si enquanto lhe dava um sorriso cúmplice. Alexis corou e abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo agora curto não cobria o suficiente de seu rosto e Kate riu mais. Ele havia se preparado e imaginado o momento em que as visse apenas para correr na direção das duas, então quando as avistou, o som da risada de Kate assim como os protestos de uma Alexis corada o fizeram congelar. Então ela ergueu a cabeça encontrando-o parado no meio da plataforma, o olhar perdido um sorriso se fazendo em seu rosto no mesmo segundo. Alexis acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu também.

-Pai! – Foi a vez de Kate ficar estática e observar enquanto pai e filha compartilhavam um longo e saudoso abraço.

Ela sorriu, e arrastando o pai consigo de volta para ela, e Alexis se viu agora em meio a um abraço triplo.  
O silencio confortável entre eles.  
Martha vinha a passos lentos e recebeu a neta em um longo e apertado abraço também.

-Ei...

-Ei... – ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele em seu rosto e sorriu timidamente quando encontrou seu olhar. Ele também a sentiu estremecer quando capturou seus lábios em um beijo calmo, mas não menos significativo, suas mãos puxando-a para si quase possessivamente, até que a sentiu se retesar quando tocou sua coluna, o olhar agora de dor e um gemido abafado.

-Kate?

-É só um arranhão... – ele a conhecia bem para saber que se tratava de algo muito maior que um _simples_ arranhão. – Martha. Ei.

-Oh, Katherine. – Sua mãe a abraçou com força também, aparentemente evitando o toque em sua cintura e sem soltar a mão de Alexis. – Vocês estão bem? – ela olhou de uma para a outra.

Ele tentou acompanhar os arranhões, os olhares cansados e agora o leve assentir de ambas.  
Sem falar na troca de olhares entre sua esposa e filha.  
Por um instante, algo se comprimindo em seu peito ao pensar tudo o que passaram na última semana.

-Vamos ficar. – declarou Kate.

-Vamos pra casa. – Castle sugeriu recebendo um sorriso de ambas.

Finalmente, com as três mulheres de sua vida seguras...  
... Infelizmente, o pesadelo estava longe de terminar.

* * *

O PRIMEIRO SINTOMA, era a insônia.  
E por vários segundos, ele a observou se mexer na cama inquieta, tentando encontrar uma forma de se livrar do que diabos a incomodasse em meio a um pesadelo, e com aquela mesma pontada no peito e a sensação de algo preso na garganta, ele esperou. Como sempre fazia por poucos segundos o suficiente para que ela acordasse. Até finalmente deslizar a mão para a dela lentamente, sentindo-a se retesar por um instante e então segurar dois de seus dedo declarando que estava acordada.

-Beckett... – chamou. Aquilo pareceu afastar o temor porque ela tinha parado de se mexer. Castle se aproximou usando um dos cotovelos para se apoiar e observá-la com mais atenção agora. – Kate. Amor... Ei.

Ela parou, a respiração agora mais controlada e ele usou a mão para tocar seu braço e subir lentamente para seu rosto, tirando uma mecha insistente de seu cabelo de seus olhos que agora o fitavam com um brilho que graças à baixa luminosidade do quarto, Richard conseguiu distinguir. Ela piscou fechando os olhos com força e respirando ritmicamente de novo, Castle pensou que teria voltado a adormecer, quando ela finalmente se virou na cama apoiando a mão em seu peito e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro em um único movimento.  
Ele a puxou ajudando-a a ficar confortável e deitada sob ele.

-Desculpe. – pediu com a voz rouca e baixa. O rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

Castle usou a mão livre para tocar sua cintura com cuidado. Ele agora sabia que ela tinha levado um tiro ali, um ricochete do lado esquerdo do abdômen, e mesmo ainda com um leve curativo que sabia ser feito por Alexis, aquela parte de sua pele estava levemente amarelada e roxa, e isso o fazia estremecer. Além do também tiro de raspão na perna, sem contar o quase pulso quebrado de Alexis e as escoriações em sua mão...

-Deuses, Kate... – ele a circulou em um abraço fechando os olhos e respirando o cheiro de seu cabelo. Sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço e queria apenas fechar os olhos e afastar todos os pensamentos ruins em sua cabeça. – Está tudo bem agora... Estamos bem. – Respondeu e ela ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para tê-lo em seu campo de visão. – Com o que você estava sonhando...?

-Eu não... – ela começou abaixando o rosto de novo e escondendo-o em sua clavícula. – Não quero falar sobre isso. Foi apenas um estúpido pesadelo...

-Você ainda está tremendo. – disse ele.

-Estou bem. – ela contradisse.

-Beckett... – ele disse seu nome em um suspiro.

-Castle. – ela tentou soar segura. E era sua vez de pensar que ele tinha adormecido. Então levantou o rosto de novo, para encontrar um par de olhos azuis atentos aos seus movimentos. Sempre esperando-a pacientemente. – Richard... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Está tudo bem agora, sim? Então deixe-me dormir. Vamos apenas... Dormir.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Eu sei. Eu só... – ela respirou fundo. Essa maldita mania de curiosidade as vezes acabava com toda e qualquer barreira de proteção que insistia em erguer contra ele. Dessa vez para protegê-lo _também_. – Era uma lembrança... Uma coisa aconteceu. Bracken, ele... – ela interrompeu a si mesma. – Ele... Eu tentei pará-lo e quase não consegui... Foi isso. E agora não consigo... Tirar isso da cabeça. Um pensamento idiota. Um _pesadelo_ idiota.

Castle não evitou o próprio tremor.

-Está tudo bem agora. – garantiu ele.

-Eu sei. – Kate admitiu. Então porque ainda estava trêmula?! Ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço de novo e aconchegando-se mais nele e circulando-o com ambas as mãos e entrelaçando suas pernas. Sua respiração estava pesada. – Eu sei.

-Kate... Ele... – Castle tentou tomar fôlego, mas qualquer cenário que se passava por sua cabeça, ele queria afastar. – Ele tentou machucar você... Eu sei que ele te torturou pra obter respostas...

Ela o fitou de forma quase acusatória. Estaria pronta para dizer a ele quando fosse a hora, mas ouvir de seus lábios que acompanhou seu depoimento fez com que algo se comprimisse em seu peito. E o toque em seu rosto, o olhar que ele lhe dirigia, estava quase quebrando-a de novo. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

-Eu estou bem. – repetiu. Infelizmente seu corpo não concordava, Castle segurou seus pulsos gentilmente olhando-a nos olhos e recordando-a daquele mesmo dia há quase cinco anos, na noite da formatura de Alexis em que ela finalmente admitiu que precisava dele. Sua pergunta que ela tanto temia veio logo a seguir: – Ele ameaçou Alexis? – O mínimo pensamento quase o fez estremecer de novo, entretanto sua voz saiu segura e enquanto a dela se quebrou:

-Sim... – Kate confessou escondendo o rosto de novo em seu pescoço. – Me desculpe.

-Kate, Alexis está bem. Você está bem... Não... Não é culpa sua!

-Sim, mas e se eu—

A frase morreu e ela conteve um soluço. Ele se perguntou o que diabos Bracken fizera para atormentá-la tanto, o que tinha acontecido, e sabia boa parte do testemunho de Kate, entretanto Alexis conversou pessoalmente com a antiga capitã da décima segunda, Vitória Gates e a encontrou em um local mais sigiloso e distante da delegacia.

Logo depois eles estavam em casa, aproveitando a companhia um do outro para ir descansar...  
... Para tentar esquecer.

-Alexis está bem. – respondeu.

-Eu sei. – ela repetiu.

Ele queria lhe dizer o que tinha descoberto da investigação, mas agora o que ela menos precisava era pensar no caso, então a girou na cama surpreendendo-a principalmente com seu sorriso e então a puxou junto consigo agora colocando-os de pé. Kate estava vestindo sua camisa e também sua bermuda, enquanto ele estava usando uma calça de pijama e uma camisa sem mangas e a girou escorando-a em seu ombro enquanto a arrastava para cima em um abraço e um par de olhos castanhos fitando-o confuso.

-Castle...? – por um instante sua voz soou divertida para o que diabos fosse seu plano, eles passaram pela sala, a cozinha e ele precisou carregá-la pelas escadas até parar diante do quarto de Alexis. Kate girou para fitá-lo, sua expressão era serena e tranquila, então ainda com a mão protetoramente em sua cintura, quase sob sua barriga ele usou a outra para abrir a porta do quarto da filha, que estava deitada em sua cama de costas para ele, os braços e as pernas esticados, ocupando toda a cama de casal, o cabelo ruivo espalhado pelo colchão e o travesseiro no chão. A respiração serena e rítmica.

-Ela dorme exatamente como você... – Kate sussurrou depois de longos segundos que poderiam ter sido minutos.

E sentiu a respiração de Castle em seu ouvido lhe causando arrepios.  
Então girou circulando seu pescoço com as mãos e depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.  
Escorou a testa na dele e respirou fundo sussurrando.

-Eu amo você.

-Também amo você... – ele sentiu seus dedos se fechando nos seus e ela o estava levando de volta para o quarto _deles_.

* * *

CASTLE OUVIU SEUS PASSOS NO ESCRITÓRIO, seu caminhar suave, Kate estava vestindo uma camisa branca de manga cumprida sob calças longas e negras, as botas de saltos, o cabelo solto e caindo nos ombros. Quando ela encontrou seu olhar ele notou também a caneca de café em sua mão e estendida para ele. Ela a depositou na mesa do escritório sentando-se em seu colo.

Aquele olhar que já conhecia desde sempre.

A sentença que veio logo em seguida:

-Fale-me sobre o caso.

Ele tentou capturar e guardar para si a expressão de seu rosto, a detetive por quem se apaixonou mais rápido do que pensava ser possível, a mulher quem ela era, em uma sala de interrogatório ou até mesmo em um quarto sob quatro paredes. Aquele brilho em seus olhos, a impaciência marcada ali, mas não demonstrada em suas ações ou expressões.

-Vamos precisar de mais café... – confessou ele e para a sua surpresa ela sorriu de leve, a mão tocando um dos botões da camisa que ele vestia apenas para corrigi-la em seu corpo.

-Tudo bem, podemos arranjar isso... – ele sorriu de volta e se levantou carregando-a consigo para a cozinha em um agora abraço. A realidade de que ela e Alexis estavam bem e seguras ainda parecia soar como uma cruel mentira até mesmo para ele, e a cada passo que davam, Kate podia sentir através de sua respiração que seus pensamentos estavam distantes. – Rick?

-Desculpe... – ele pediu. Ela esperou, precisava saber o que ele sabia e falariam sobre isso depois. – Depois que vocês foram levadas, tentamos encontrar algo relacionado ao cartel de drogas e a morte dos irmãos Brian. Conseguimos algumas coisas, mas nada apontava pra onde vocês... – Ele suspirou e sentiu a mão dela na sua. – Enfim. Conseguimos várias pistas só que tudo nos levava a um beco sem saída... Até que alguém veio até mim.

-Bracken? – Kate engoliu em seco por um instante e Castle maneou a cabeça.

-Não... Rachel McCord.

O nome de sua ex parceira do FBI a fez se levantar e encarar o marido surpresa.  
Seus olhos em um tom cinzento que o fizeram ficar de pé também.  
Kate estava com a expressão fechada agora, o olhar distante e Castle sabia o que aquilo significava.

-McCord me deu as coordenadas de onde vocês estavam... E graças a isso, também conseguimos descobrir sobre o hospital. Logo depois do tiroteio, e o que aconteceu com... Rita. – ela finalmente encontrou seus olhos sabendo da sentença que viria a seguir. – Uma semana, Kate. Uma... Semana.

E rompeu a distância entre eles tomando-o em um abraço.

-Me desculpe, Rick. Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito.

-Eu achava que ia enlouquecer... – admitiu ele circulando sua cintura com cuidado. – Quando via você e Alexis naquela estupida fita do Dinner, ou então vocês no hospital. Ela tirou você de lá... Logo depois de quase ser morta por um enfermeiro.

-Sua filha é incrível, Rick. – Kate encontrou seu olhar as mãos em seu rosto. – E você sabe disso. Ela me protegeu muito mais do que eu fui capaz de protegê-la... – admitiu com pesar segurando as mãos dele com as suas. – Mas eu preciso saber, McCord manteve contato com você?

-Não. Ela me contatou uma vez... No nosso lugar.

-No...? No balanço?!

-Sim.

-Como você descobriu que ela estava viva?

-Você sabia também... – não era uma pergunta.

-Tive a impressão de tê-la visto. Eu não sei, mas Bracken tinha aparecido, acho que minha cota já tinha chegado ao limite. A última coisa que me lembro depois da pancada foi a voz de Alexis chamando meu nome. E então nada...

-McCord me falou sobre um evento alguns anos atrás... Talvez tenhamos uma pista, mas primeiro, eu preciso que me diga uma coisa.

-Tudo bem.

Ela estava com o queixo escorado em seu ombro e o sentiu tencionar brevemente e então relaxar.

-Como vocês saíram Kate?

-Rita começou um motim do lado de fora... – confessou. – Alexis me alcançou assim como ela e bem, fomos embora. O que disseram sobre os corpos no galpão? – perguntou sentindo um leve tremor.

-Dois agentes do FBI, o capanga de Bracken, além de um John Doe que suspeito ser o parceiro de minha madrasta e o próprio Willian Bracken. – eram menos ainda do que ela havia pensado. – E também Augustus Lorax. Mas esse não é exatamente um corpo. E tenho certeza que também não é seu verdadeiro nome.

Kate o fitou com o cenho franzido.

-Do que está falando?

-Estou falando que Gates o está mantendo na delegacia sob vigia vinte e quatro horas, e com seu meio depoimento, conseguimos algumas coisas sobre o que Bracken planejava, mas não conseguimos alcançar vocês.

-Castle.

-O que?

-Temos um suspeito... Vivo?!

-Sim.

-Deuses! – Kate se afastou deixando-o confuso ao andar pelo cômodo e apanhar o casaco mais próximo. Então ergueu o rosto para encontrar os olhos azuis encarando-a ainda confusos. – Castle, você vem?


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

**10**

-BOM DIA, querida. Dormiu bem?

Alexis sorriu para a avó e ocupou uma das cadeiras diante do balcão, seu café da manhã diante de si, e Martha encheu um copo com água sentando-se ao lado da neta.

-Como uma pedra. – confirmou recebendo um sorriso. – Acho que eu estava cansada... – admitiu. Os eventos da última semana haviam tirado seu sono, e ela sabia que da próxima vez, os pesadelos viriam com tudo. Alexis se concentrou em sua comida e quando percebeu que sua avó continuava calada, ela ergueu a cabeça para encontrar um par de olhos azuis quase idênticos aos seus analisando-a.

-Você quer... Conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela incerta.

Alexis abandonou a colher e seu cereal fitando-a.

-Eu falei com a capitã Gates sobre tudo isso ontem, vó. Estou bem.

-Não querida. Nem você, nem Katherine estão bem...

-Por falar nisso, ela já foi com o papai pra delegacia?

-Sim.

Alexis assentiu suspirando.

-Haviam momentos em que... – ela começou e respirou fundo, tomando notas mentais do olhar de sua avó. Aquele olhar sereno e a mudança leve em suas sobrancelhas indicando sua preocupação. – Em que eu pensei que estava tudo acabado. – confessou por fim. – E tive que observar enquanto Bracken levava Kate mais de uma vez, e esperar...

Martha continuou em silencio, e Alexis suspirou evitando seu olhar dessa vez.

-Esperar seu grito apenas pra confirmar que ela ainda estava viva... E os passos no corredor, trazendo-a de volta. Ele a torturou mais de uma vez, vó... E se não fosse por minha culpa, ele não teria as informações que precisava. Ele me ameaçou e Kate cedeu. Disse a ele tudo que sabia...

-Alexis, eu tenho certeza que o que quer que você pense que é culpa sua, não é. E sei que Beckett concordaria comigo.

-Você não estava lá...

Ela precisou de um par de segundos para responder.

-Não, eu não estava... Mas eu estava aqui, tão angustiada quanto seu pai. – Alexis abaixou o olhar de novo. – E a cada telefonema pensávamos no pior... Imaginávamos o pior. E tentamos ser fortes um para o outro, como sei que vocês duas foram.

-Acho que Kate canalizou o papai algumas vezes... – ela confessou lembrando-se de todos os momentos em que sua madrasta se colocara diante dela, puxando-a para trás de si e afastando-a do perigo iminente. – Vó, tem uma coisa que eu não contei pra você ou pro papai... Apenas Kate sabe.

-O que?

-A última vez que Bracken a levou, eu consegui acertar um dos guardas e tomar seu telefone. Só que antes que eu pudesse usá-lo, ele me alcançou e o destruiu... Foi como eu mandei a mensagem em código Morse.

-Alexis...

-... Ele tentou me... Tocar, mas não conseguiu... – ela se adiantou encontrando o olhar da avó que dessa vez não conseguiu ocultar a preocupação. – Eu consegui atingi-lo, e sei que é o cara que eles mantém sob custódia... Só que tem outra coisa, eu tomei a arma dele e encontrei uma pessoa no corredor, ela me levou até Kate.

-A esposa de seu avô. – declarou Martha surpreendendo-a. – Rita.

-Sabe sobre ela.

-Ah, querida não soe tão dramática. Seu avô seguiu em frente, e eu também. – não havia mágoa em sua voz, e Alexis sorriu.

Ela sabia que não teria mais nenhum apetite dali em diante, e que também precisava ir até a delegacia, então decidiu dizer a sua avó agora que Kate e Gates sabiam a verdade. Respirou fundo se aproximando de Martha Rogers e tomando as mãos dela nas suas.

-Kate estava com problemas, quando eu a encontrei, Bracken tentou atirar em mim... E eu reagi... Atirando nele primeiro.

Martha a fitou em silencio.  
Surpresa pela revelação.

-Eu o matei vó... Se eu não tivesse atirado, _ele_ iria...

-Ah, querida... – Ela não se surpreendeu quando a sentiu abraçá-la, tentando passar a segurança que Alexis lutava para acreditar ter naquele instante, e então escorou a cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

E naquele instante, ela desejou ser uma criança de novo.

* * *

KATE ERA UMA PESSOA PREPARADA. Uma policial treinada, que durante os últimos dezessete anos se provava a cada dia a capacidade que tinha, entretanto, quando ergueu a cabeça para sua visitante, vê-la viva, respirando e andando, ela precisou conter um grito, falhando miseravelmente quando Rachel McCord entrou em seu campo de visão.

-Ei, Beckett.

-Rachel... – ela a fitou confusa. A mulher se aproximou, estava usando um longo sobretudo, as mãos nos bolsos e apenas escorou de lado fitando-a e atentando-se a vista da cidade. Por um breve instante, Kate ficou grata pelo ar frio de Nova Iorque. – Como você...?

-Eu suspeitei de que algo estava errado desde a morte de dois agentes. E sabia que tentariam "limpar a bagunça". Infelizmente não consegui ajudar mais ninguém além de mim mesma, e tenho que dizer que você ainda me surpreende.

-Obrigada.

-Como conseguiu fugir?

-Longa história. – contou. – E Castle me disse porque está aqui, e que isso tem a ver com algo que aconteceu há quinze anos. Vocês estão procurando alguém ligado a isso...?

-Na verdade estamos tentando descobrir sobre a garota.

-Garota?

-Sim. Há quinze anos, ela ouviu uma conversa... Uma conversa entre Simmons e LockSat. O presidente Russo estava na cidade. – Kate estremeceu. – Havia um novo tratado, ele não concordava, mas iria assinar. Isso estabeleceria uma breve trégua, até a tentativa de assassinato ao presidente acontecer. Eles planejavam uma troca... O secretário de defesa, estaria no comando... E em breve, se tornaria presidente.

-O que?

-Ivanovich tinha alguém para se infiltrar nos EUA... Alguém que iria tomar seu posto, quando chegasse a hora.

Kate tentou se lembrar daquele rosto de quando ainda era apenas uma novata.  
O homem que estava com a menina, tentando tirá-la de onde ela havia se escondido... Dele.

O homem que agora ocupava os cartazes em metade de Nova Iorque, candidatando-se ao senado. Senado esse que ela se recusou, e agora ele ocuparia, e em breve, como Bracken pensou ser destinado... A presidência. E como se as memórias fossem um gatilho, Kate viu a si mesma aos vinte e poucos anos, fitando-o desconfiada. A menina encolhida, seu cabelo ruivo cobrindo seu rosto. Ignorou o olhar do homem em si.

-Ei... – a chamou. Ela continuava imóvel. – Aquela menina... Precisa ser encontrada.

E ainda como se reagisse, ela puxou sua arma no mesmo instante em que McCord lhe apontava a sua.

-Você era a responsável pelo carregamento. – declarou olhando para seus olhos azuis. – _Você_ iria receber a entrega de Ashley e Paul Brian naquela noite. Mas algo deu errado... Não é...? LockSat.

-Esperto, Beckett. Sempre esperta... Mas nunca suficientemente rápida.

-Por que você precisava das drogas...?

-Controle. Mesmo sob um palco apresentando-se como presidente, ele precisará de controle, e quando tivermos todo o controle da cidade, drogas, contrabando, fraudes... Advogados, policiais, e claro, a Casa Branca... Nada mais precisará ser temido. Tudo estará em nossas mãos. Se ainda não estiver, teremos acesso rápido e em breve conseguiremos também.

-E tudo volta para a política. – ela estava tão cansada. – Ivanovich ainda é um rosto praticamente desconhecido. Ex-secretário do presidente dos EUA há quinze anos atrás. Sua experiência pode lhe dar um cargo, mas por que pensar que poderia lhe dar a presidência?!

-Ivanovich não é nada além de uma peça no jogo de xadrez, Kate. Assim como você... Um peão, que está conseguindo sobreviver graças ao sacrifício de outros... Como sua mãe, ou Montgomery... – ela engatilhou a arma aproximando-se alguns passos da outra. – Quem será o próximo? Seu pai?! Ou Castle? Ou talvez sua enteada?!

-O que diabos você quer de mim?!

-Ah, não queremos **você**. – declarou a mulher. – Porque isso acabou antes mesmo de começar... E quando todas as evidencias forem apagadas, todas as testemunhas do que aconteceu naquele galpão e há quinze anos... Teremos tudo o que buscamos, antes de qualquer um de vocês interferirem.

Em câmera lenta, Kate a assistiu levantar a mão devagar, como que para levá-la ao ouvido.  
A escuta, então fez a melhor expressão de pânico que conseguiu e gritou olhando para a esquerda da mulher:

-O que está fazendo aqui?! – Ela agradeceu a Martha e seus ensinamentos sobre teatro no instante em que corria para as escadas com os tiros pipocando exatamente onde pisava quando a mulher reteve sua atenção por alguns segundos longe dela. A voz furiosa de McCord por ter sido enganada como uma criança de playground e o som de seus saltos nas escadas enquanto descia apressada a mesma.

-Beckett! – a mulher chamou furiosa e Kate continuou descendo-as enquanto os disparos ricocheteavam perto o suficiente para obriga-la a proteger o rosto e se esconder atrás de uma pilastra quando dois atiradores agora em seu caminho dispararam contra ela.

Em reflexo, Kate conseguiu atingir uma das luzes, assustando um deles e conseguindo abatê-lo, o segundo estava mais difícil, e a cada segundo que passava, McCord se aproximava. Finalmente, ela ouviu o clique de sua arma, ele estava recarregando, e lembrando-se de Castle agora, Kate puxou seu casaco colocando-o estrategicamente em um dos espaços do corredor onde estava, ganhando o tempo suficiente para distrai-lo ao pensar em que ela estava em um local diferente e conseguindo abatê-lo também. Sem tempo de apanhá-lo, Kate correu para a rua, olhando a sua volta assustada para todas as direções, esperando um _sniper_ acertá-la no coração e dessa vez tirar sua vida... _Permanentemente_. A voz de todos aqueles que estiveram presentes ecoando em sua cabeça por um breve segundo que a acordou de novo, sua expressão determinada de volta aos seus olhos. Tateou seus bolsos se amaldiçoando porque o telefone ficara no casaco, assim como suas chaves. Estendeu a mão para um táxi assoviando ao mesmo tempo e ele parou.

Disse o endereço enquanto se afundava no banco de trás.  
Quase pode ver a silhueta de sua antiga parceira procurando-a nas ruas da cidade.  
Precisava voltar pra casa...

-Castle!

-Kate...? O que!? – ele a olhou confuso no instante em que ela o abraçou com força, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, a respiração descompassada. – Kate o que aconteceu?!

-Onde está Alexis? E Martha?!

-Aula. Dia de teste, e teatro... Kate?! – ela puxou o telefone que segurava surpreendendo-o de novo. Alexis era uma garota forte, ela não iria pausar sua rotina pelo que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário. E também não iria deixar que nenhum deles o fizesse...

-Espo? Sou eu, ela está na faculdade—

-Kate, ela não está na faculdade. – Castle a interrompeu fazendo-a fitá-lo. – O teste será no teatro Harbor... Uma réplica de... Enfim... Eles estão no centro... É o mesmo lugar onde...

-Espere. – pediu. – Espo, Castle e eu estamos indo até lá buscá-la. Tente avisar Martha, você está com meu pai...? Sim... Obrigada. Não, peça ao Ryan e vá buscar Lanie. Diga a alguém para ligar para Vitória... Sim. Sim, Javi, obrigada.

-Beckett, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu explico no caminho... Temos que chegar até Alexis, agora.

Ele não discutiu.  
Apenas aceitou a mão dela na sua e a seguiu.  
Castle sempre a seguiria...

* * *

Sim. McCord é LockSat. :)  
Eu queria criar toda uma trama com Caskett E Alexis...  
...


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Crash Part I

**11**

AQUELE DIA, ficaria na memória de Castle para sempre.

Assim como as últimas semanas. Kate disse para ele procurá-la pela biblioteca improvisada do espaço e o grupo de estudos, o teste aconteceria em duas horas, então Alexis devia estar revisando a matéria, enfim ela puxou-a da bota e lhe entregou sua arma reserva. Ele se lembrava de seguir pelo campus o olhar preocupado, as vozes a sua volta até que alguém tocou seu ombro.

-Sr. Castle?! – era Paige. A encarou.

-Onde está Alexis?! – perguntou ele, ela deu de ombros em resposta e ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto dele.

-Acho que foi pra biblioteca, eu não sei... – constatou.

-Onde fica? – a arma estava segura no bolso de seu casaco assim como a mão que a segurava.

-Eu levo você lá... – ele a seguiu a passos rápidos, mal sabendo que naquele instante, ela acabava de passar há vinte metros de distância, seu telefone com uma mensagem de Kate que estava com problemas e a esperava perto das escadas.

-Kate? – Ela a chamou por um instante apertando sua mochila no ombro, já passava das cinco da tarde, e o sol estava quente e irritava suas vistas. Alexis chamou de novo e nenhuma resposta. Kate não era assim.

Suspirou, porque se fosse algum tipo de piada macabra, alguém realmente iria escutá-la.  
Foi nesse instante que ouviu o familiar _claque_ de seus saltos.

-Kate?! – franziu o cenho confusa fitando-a, ela estava usando um longo sobretudo, o cabelo solto e caindo nos ombros, botas de salto como era acostumada. Alexis deu um passo à frente, em tempo de ouvir o disparo. – Kate!

Ela acabou por tropeçar, infelizmente sua madrasta caia a seus pés agora...

-Não!

Então alguém acertou sua cabeça em uma pancada, e mais disparos.

-Alexis! – Era seu pai, a voz quebrada. – Não...!

Ela havia perdido suas forças, e tentava se manter acordada.  
Conseguiu ver o vulto de seu pai diante de si, as mãos tremulas e a arma para nada em particular.

Até que ela entrou em seu campo de visão. Aquele mesmo rosto, há quinze anos... cabelos escuros, estatura mediana, pele clara e olhos azuis em um tom mais escuros que os seus. Estava usando um terninho feminino. Saia que ia pouco acima dos joelhos, camisa cinzenta e blazer e scarpin preto. Alexis tentou se manter acordada, sã, e falhou miseravelmente sentindo sua cabeça pesar.  
Uma mulher que a acompanhava pairou sob ela. Seu pai gritou de novo, agora detido por dois deles.

-Limpem isso. – ordenou a mulher e Alexis olhou mais uma vez na direção do corpo de Kate, imóvel no chão.

Em uma poça de sangue.

 _"Queria poder reunir você e sua avó, e meu pai e contar a novidade. Ver a expressão de cada um, quando souberem que nossa família vai crescer um pouco mais..."_ a declaração de Kate sobre sua gravidez ecoou em sua cabeça.

Era tão injusto...  
Ela tentou piscar com força, ouvindo o clique de uma arma apontada para si de novo.  
Tentou ignorar as lágrimas. E a força com que se sentia ser arrastada para a escuridão.

 _"Ei abóbora...!"_ a voz de seu pai ao cumprimentá-la de manhã no primeiro dia em que estava de volta ao Loft. O sorriso de Kate do outro lado do balcão, ela ergueu a xícara de café provando-o e aprovando. Alexis se sentou no banco alto diante dela e sorriu. Estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha para o café da manhã quando a porta da frente se abriu, sua avó vinha com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

 _"Ah, Alexis querida."_ E não estava sozinha. Trazia consigo o pai de Kate.

 _"Pai?"_

 _"Ei Katie."_ Ela havia se atrasado aquele dia.

Todos tinham se atrasado, porque era tão bom estarem uns com os outros... Conversando e confraternizando entre eles.  
E com o pensamento em sua família, Alexis ouviu o disparo. E outro, e então outro.  
Ela tentava a todo custo manter-se acordada. Mas não conseguia. A droga que estava em seu sistema.

E a última coisa que ouviu, foi aquela mesma voz que havia cantado "Hey Blue Eyes" quando tinha apenas sete anos, entretanto, essa mesma voz chamava seu nome... Soava preocupada, e parecia tão familiar...

* * *

DEJÁ-VÚ.  
Sua cabeça latejou e seu corpo inteiro protestou, como se tivesse feito exercícios pesados na noite anterior durante horas e ao parar, o preço fosse cobrado. Com juros. Alexis tentou manter o foco em nada em particular. A cabeça pesando no lado esquerdo assim como o ombro doía um pouco, e levou a mão ali, sentindo uma leve saliência.

Assim como sua cabeça bem na base do crânio que latejava como o inferno.  
Uma concussão.

Esse lugar... era o mesmo pub que estava com seu pai anos atrás, para a venda do último livro de Derek Storm. Tinha algo preso em seu pescoço, ela o puxou se surpreendendo. Era o anel de Kate... Puxou-o para a palma de sua mão.  
As memórias das últimas horas voltando como socos na boca de seu estomago.

Seu coração falhou, e ela se lembrou da voz de seu pai, da mulher que desaparecia com ele e dois capangas... E principalmente de Kate, ainda há metros de distância dela. E com a respiração e o coração falhando várias batidas, Alexis avançou a passos lentos.

-Por favor... Não.

Rezou que não fosse Kate Beckett.  
Rezou que estivesse em um estúpido pesadelo.  
Rezou... Para que pudesse ser uma criança de novo e de alguma forma, essas lembranças se apagassem de sua cabeça.

Tudo o que ela queria agora... era ouvir aquela canção de novo, e quando a girou para olhar seu rosto, sentiu a si mesma se quebrar.  
As sirenes ecoando e os policiais saindo da viatura. Ao longe, Esposito estacou seus passos ao ver a cena.  
E se aproximou correndo. Ryan em seu encalço.

-O que...? Alexis!

-O que diabos aconteceu aqui?! – ela não culpava os detetives e suas vozes quebradas.

Avistou Lanie correndo desesperada para onde eles estavam diante do corpo da outra, sua expressão beirando ao pânico, e ela estacou agora próxima o suficiente para reconhecer a mulher aos pés de Alexis. A realidade saindo de seus lábios no mesmo instante em que uma das mãos apertava o anel de Kate em seu pescoço. As lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Eles se foram... Eles se foram.

Os três se olharam.  
Alexis não se importava mais em estar suja e cheia de sangue.  
Não fazia diferença. Não mais...

-Alexis, onde está Castle? Onde está Kate?!

Ela olhou de novo para a desconhecida.  
A mesma mulher que pairou diante dela quando estava quase desacordada, a mesma que também atirou em Kate e olhou para todos os lados do cômodo, tentando entender. Tentando compreender porque avistou sua madrasta entrar ali, porque a avistou cair diante de si morta, enquanto seu pai era levado. Então disparos, e a voz dela...  
... A realidade não era suficiente.

Ela precisava de evidências.  
Ela precisava ver os dois bem...  
Vivos.  
Só...

-Eu não sei. – confessou. – Eu... Eu não sei.

Dessa vez, ela finalmente desabou.

* * *

-ELA VAI FICAR BEM. – Kate odiava quando alguém lia suas expressões.

Infelizmente, Castle tinha esse dom, e ele era muito bom nisso, assim como a filha, e a mãe... E agora, aparentemente o pai dele também era. E ela apenas angulou a cabeça para encará-lo. Tudo o que estava acontecendo era culpa sua, Rick fora levado, e ela foi obrigada a deixar Alexis para trás fingir para McCord que a garota estava morta assim como ela. Era o único jeito de persegui-la livremente.

E Alexis ficaria fora de tudo...  
Ao menos desejou que sim.

-Não. Ela não vai. – admitiu por fim olhando de novo pela janela.

Queria apenas... Deuses. Suspirou levando a mão a barriga.  
Estava de quase seis semanas, e piscou com força, tentando aplacar um pouco a fúria de seus sentimentos.  
De suas emoções.

-Ela finalmente vai me odiar... E com razão.

-Você a salvou.

-Sim, e agora preciso encontrar uma garota que não vejo há quinze anos, apenas para impedir que minha antiga parceira mate o pai de Alexis. E meu marido. É, eu realmente sou uma heroína... Uma grande heroína. A madrasta... Perfeita.

-Katherine...

-Isso é ridículo. – constatou o óbvio odiando a si mesma pela enésima vez e escorando a cabeça para trás no banco.

-Veja por si mesma. – declarou ele com um suspiro cansado e lhe entregando seu telefone. Ela franziu o cenho para a imagem de Alexis conversando com Esposito, um cobertor circulando seus ombros trêmulos e o olhar do detetive que dizia alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ouvir. Sua enteada angulou a cabeça para o corpo que Kate cobriu com seu casaco e botas, e o cabelo escondido no mesmo aparentando ser ela morta. Para McCord. O olhar quebrado de Alexis e a forma possessiva que ela segurava seu cordão, o anel de sua mãe a fez engolir o bolo em sua garganta. – Ela está a salva... E agora seus amigos vão cuidar dela, e vamos buscar Richard.

-Quero saber o que você sabe.

-Eu estava na cidade quinze anos atrás – confessou ele. – Digamos que foi o destino.

-Destino?

Ele assentiu lembrando-se de Alexis ainda criança no meio de toda aquela loucura e suspirou. O substituto do ex presidente, o novo candidato ao senado era o verdadeiro vilão, e eles precisavam de provas para desmascararem o homem, infelizmente, eram ninguém menos que a ex parceira de Kate. Rachel McCord.

-Você tem alguma ideia de onde irão levá-lo? Talvez atrás da garota, porque ela sabe demais?!

-Eles acham que a menina está morta. – Hunter contou.

-Morta...? Ela está morta?!

-Não.

-Então o que estamos fazendo?!

-Montando uma armadilha.

* * *

ALEXIS TINHA DORMIDO POR MEIA HORA, e foi o suficiente para ter pesadelos.

Onde seu pai era sequestrado e morto diante de seus olhos, Kate no mesmo cenário apenas deixando-a sozinha. Todas as sensações dos últimos oito anos, os temores. A angustia. Tudo voltando como lapsos de lembranças do passado, apenas para atormentá-la.

Eles estavam juntos.  
Juntos.  
Juntos.  
 _Sempre_. "Always"  
Tentou manter o pensamento. Tentou reter aquela pequena esperança porque tinha que se apegar a algo, e sim.

Que fosse _esse_ sentimento. Infelizmente, seu maior medo, estava prestes a se tornar realidade... Ao ouvir o telefone tocar, ela ainda estava encarando-o quando teve sua avó em seu campo de visão. "Lanie P" e foi ao atender a chamada da Médica Legista, que todo o seu mundo... Desabou.


	12. Chapter 12: Despair

**12**

-ONDE? Onde ele está...?! – Kate estava ansiosa. Muito ansiosa. E ele não a culpava, entretanto, o impasse em que se encontravam era suficiente para retê-la e obriga-la a se acalmar. Ele mesmo já sentia o tremor em seu corpo no instante em que o pensamento sobre as condições em que seu filho se encontrava o invadiam.

Eles estavam em um edifício abandonado, ao seu lado, Kate estava movimentando as mãos e a perna nervosa.

-Terceiro andar. – ele disse finalmente enquanto removia a bateria do celular e ela tentou sair do carro. – Ainda não Katherine.

-Não... O que estamos esperando?!

-O momento certo.

-O quê?!

-Observe... – pediu ele e ela finalmente o avistou. Mancando levemente, estava vestindo um casaco bege, cachecol preto e touca no cabelo, ele olhou em volta na rua deixando ainda mais claro quem era. O mesmo filho da mãe que tentou estuprar Alexis. De novo, Kate tentou sair do carro, dessa vez a mão de seu sogro presa em seu pulso quase a irritou. – Seu nome é Ian Lindenberg. Veio para Nova Iorque com o pai quando tinha seis anos, e entrou para o cartel depois da morte do mesmo aos treze.

-Como ele está aqui...? Ele não pode ter sido liberado...!

-Ah, mas ele de fato não foi.

-Então...?

-Seu pessoal é leal, Katherine. Infelizmente, não é difícil trocar a papelada e documentos, e eu acredito que nesse momento, eles estão enlouquecendo por perdê-lo. Mas esse é o nosso momento, então vamos aproveitá-lo. Uma coisa primeiro. – e o encarou. – Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser, e exatamente como eu disser.

-Eu não—

-Meu filho, você e meu neto que ainda não nasceu vão sair daqui em segurança, mas só poderei fazer isso se você fazer o que eu lhe disser, entendeu? – ela o fitou surpresa, sua voz não saia por vários segundos até que finalmente movimentou a cabeça e perguntou:

-Como você...?

Mas ele apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso misterioso exatamente como Castle e saiu do carro.  
Kate o seguiu.

* * *

-ELE NÃO PODE TER ESCAPADO, ele não devia ter escapado!

-Alexis...

-Não! Aquele homem era o único que poderia me levar até eles...! Era a única pista que tínhamos para encontrar meu pai e Kate!

-Eu entendo que esteja brava...

-Então não me diga pra ficar calma! Eu não...

-Alexis. – ela sentiu o toque de sua avó em seu braço e encontrou seu olhar empático. Suspirou cansada e fechou os olhos piscando com força. Uma ideia a tomando no mesmo segundo. – Quem é o responsável pela documentação...?

-Já verificamos. – Esposito se adiantou. – Ninguém foi—

-Não. Não isso. Digo... Quem realmente é responsável por esse tipo de documentação, Espo. Redigir o documento, ou colher as assinaturas, até o mensageiro que o trouxe a delegacia... Tudo, desde que saiu de lá... Até chegar _aqui_.

Ryan franziu o cenho encontrando o olhar do amigo e indo até o computador.  
Ele digitou alguma coisa, abriu algumas imagens e por fim se afastou para que eles observassem a tela ainda na sala de Kate.

-Isso é de ontem... Quando o trouxemos pra delegacia. Quase meia hora depois, vocês estavam indo pra casa.

 _Casa_.  
Sua volta pra casa não tinha durado nem vinte e quatro horas.  
Alexis não evitou respirar fundo ainda olhando para a tela, seu cenho franzido.

-Ali. – Ryan pausou. – É o mensageiro... Rode. – ele prosseguiu, na tela, o homem trazia consigo um amontoado de pastas e documentos, então ele recolhia os que estavam sob a mesa indo embora com os mesmos e deixando ali os que trouxera.

-Vou tentar seu rosto em um ângulo diferente... – falou Ryan.

-Ele trocou a papelada no meio da delegacia com todos ali. Presentes... – falou Javier Esposito, a voz irritadiça e o cenho franzido. – E ninguém notou isso... Ninguém reparou que...

-Tudo bem, temos um rosto.

-Vão pegá-lo. – falou Gates.

* * *

-AH, RICHARD CASTLE... – Ele ouviu a voz dela, e mesmo que tentasse desviar seus olhos para encará-la, não conseguiu.

Tudo o que conseguia visualizar era Kate.  
Morta no chão, Alexis tentando alcançá-la, e então o eco do disparo feito contra sua filha.  
A compressão em seu peito era tamanha, que quase não conseguia respirar.  
Não soube como conseguiu erguer o rosto para fitá-la e os olhos azuis de McCord brilharam em aprovação.

-Agora sim. Esse é o Richard Castle que eu esperava ver.

-Vá... Pro in... Inferno.

-Uau. Isso soou extremamente persuasivo. Vamos lá, Rick. Olhe pra mim.

-Por que fez isso tudo...? você não precisava... – ele se interrompeu. Não mudava o fato de que as havia perdido. As _duas_.

Por um breve instante, Alexis e Kate estavam de volta. Seguras e vivas... Apenas para que essa realidade fosse tirada dele.  
Apenas para que as perdesse... De novo.

-Você sabe a resposta. Lamento pela Beckett, mas ela tinha uma maldita mania de se intrometer em assuntos que não desrespeitavam a ela, assim como sua filha adquiriu essa habilidade. Então eu gostaria de saber...

Rachel se calou quando alguém abriu a porta. Era Marcos, moreno alto e que normalmente tinha olhares serenos, ele trazia consigo uma expressão nervosa que a fez se aproximar a passos lentos.

-Temos um problema... – declarou ele e apontou para que o seguisse.

-Vou lhe dar alguns minutos, Castle. Talvez assim possamos conversar mais tarde.

-Me mate. – ele pediu fazendo-a girar para encará-lo. – Me mate. – repetiu.

-Por que eu faria isso...? – ela perguntou fitando-o.

-Apenas acabe com isso, McCord. Você tem tudo o que precisa.

Ele não se importava com as lágrimas que desciam de seu rosto.  
Não se importava com o olhar dela, não se importava... Com mais nada.

-Tenho?

-Está tudo ao seu favor, então me mate.

-Talvez mais tarde... – ela finalmente respondeu deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez e seguindo Marcos. Parando apenas ao chegar na sala, as vozes do aparelho de televisão atraindo sua atenção. A manchete finalmente entrando em seu campo de visão e enfurecendo-a.

 **Corpo do ex senador William Bracken que devia estar morto há meses é redescoberto em galpão nas docas de Nova Iorque.**  
 **Há dois dias, Alexis Castle e Katherine Beckett** – **que por acaso tinha desavenças por ser um Corrupto Procurador há dezesseis anos e responsável pela morte de Johanna Beckett, sua mãe, fingiu sua morte** – **sequestrando-as pelo mesmo a fim de uma conspiração envolvendo-o junto com uma ex agente do FBI...**

E lá estava sua fotografia.  
A fúria em seu rosto não foi contida assim como seu olhar.

 **Todas as informações, ainda não foram reveladas, mas sabe-se que a agente fugitiva é buscada para interrogatório, e os bens do senador foram bloqueados e estão sendo investigados. Há uma divulgação não oficial sobre um cartel de drogas envolvidas e os policiais estão mantendo tudo até que a declaração oficial seja feita.  
** **A porta-voz preferiu manter-se no anonimato enquanto auxilia a NYPD.**

-McCord...?

-Castle... Aquela maldita garota... Beckett conseguiu colocá-la a salvo por enquanto... - então girou para os que estavam ao seu lado. - Onde está aquele idiota?! – ela gritou furiosa enfim tendo Lindenberg em seu campo de visão. Ele engoliu o bolo em sua garganta e respirou fundo ao encontrar seu olhar, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não desviar dele. – Onde. Ela. Está?

-Em proteção... Na NYPD.

-Ela está viva...

-Ela...

-Responda!

-Está! – ele devolveu desesperado. – Kate Beckett armou tudo, eu ouvi os policiais falando sobre como ela parecia imóvel e o corpo encontrado usava suas roupas... Apenas a garota estava de pé, esperando a NYPD... Ela está com a policia...

-Precisamos sair daqui. Agora. Junte tudo, você e você, vem comigo. E quanto a você... – ela parou diante de Lindenberg outra vez. – É sua última chance para limpar essa bagunça. Volte até Castle e fale com ele... Mantenha-o até que estejamos prontos para sair, e fique preparado. Faça-o pensar que ela está morta... – ele assentiu sendo levado por um dos outros de volta a Castle.

Se Alexis Castle ou Kate Beckett eram a fonte anônima da NYPD, isso significava que estavam vivas.  
Ambas.  
E ela tinha pouco tempo para reverter isso.

* * *

-NADA COM O MENSAGEIRO. – Contou Ryan a voz cansada.

Alexis assentiu, ela tinha acompanhado o interrogatório, ele só estava seguindo ordens, além de ser novo no cargo não havia como ter sido capaz de fazer algo assim, quando ainda continuava em meio a um ataque de pânico dentro da sala pelo uso excessivo de força policial ao tentar obter alguma informação. Ela ergueu a cabeça para a imagem de McCord no quadro de suspeitos, seu cenho foi se franzindo mais e mais a medida que sua cabeça latejava.

 **Hey Blue Eyes  
** **Tomorrow Become Yesterday**

Ela tinha uma voz rouca e suave.  
A acalmava... mesmo enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos, o som dos _claques_ de seu sapato se misturando aos sons de Nova Iorque, as conversas a sua volta e provavelmente os olhares para a policial carregando uma criança consigo pela calçada enquanto cantava pra ela.

 **What was can never be felt again  
** **I fell in love with you**

A segurança que ela lhe passava...  
E então Alexis abriu os olhos. Por um breve instante. Por um momento tão rápido, mas suficiente para ver seu rosto do outro lado da rua.

Ele estava de costas, mesmo agora podendo reconhecer sua estatura, seu porte. Assim como as ruas que estavam, aquele pedaço da cidade em particular, onde respondiam a um chamado. Uma tentativa de assassinato ao Presidente Russo, e agora seu novo secretário ocupava um cargo no alto escalão, além de ser o futuro candidato. Uma conspiração. Tudo... uma maldita conspiração.

Sempre em torno da política...  
Bracken entrou em seu campo de visão, mesmo que de perfil. Ele estava mais jovem, mas ainda tinha o mesmo olhar doentio.  
O mesmo olhar de quem havia ordenado o assassinato de Johanna Beckett há quase quatro anos enquanto estava falando com ela.  
Sua parceira...

-McCord... – sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

Alexis tinha fechado os olhos de novo, concentrando-se na música outra vez.  
Focando-se unicamente na voz da policial que continuava a levá-la em segurança para casa...

-Alexis?! – a voz de sua avó a tirou de seu devaneio apenas quando sentiu sua mão em seu ombro.

-Eu... Eu sei onde eles estão.

* * *

KATE NÃO ESTAVA SURPRESA COM A RÁPIDA reação de seu sogro contra dois dos seguranças assim como o terceiro que vigiava a porta. Entretanto ela continuava encarando-o até que seu movimento para que se mexesse a alertou. Ela assentiu, e os dois avançaram a passos lentos. A concentração em qualquer movimento a sua volta e o coração palpitando.

Finalmente, ele a puxou e ela se preparou. Eram dois guardas na porta, as vozes do outro lado tirando sua atenção, e apenas quando Kate pensou em se mexer, ela ouviu a risada dele. Seu coração se apertou de novo, inevitavelmente sua mão deslizou para sua barriga. Aquele não era Castle... Era quase...

-Respire, Katherine. – o pânico a estava tomando de novo e ela fechou os olhos piscando com força e se amaldiçoando ao senti-los úmidos. Assentiu e ele parou ao seu lado. – Não vamos conseguir entrar sem alertá-los.

-Onde está McCord? – ela perguntou confusa. Ele deu de ombros em resposta, e então os dois ouviram os cliques das armas.

Kate engoliu em seco praguejando em pensamento no instante em que se virava para ela.  
Os olhos azuis não escondiam a fúria ao vê-la... Viva.

-Fingiu sua morte. – disparou a mulher.

-Aprendi com minha parceira. Ex... parceira. – se corrigiu. – E esse aí? Seu novo parceiro...?

-Digamos que ele tem talento.

-É só um velho.

-Velhice traz experiência. – disse o homem, as mãos ao alto e os capangas dela apanharam suas armas.

-Vejamos o que traz o pavor... – respondeu ela sorrindo.


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Crash Part II

**13**

 ** _DUAS HORAS DEPOIS..._**

-VOCÊ SABE? – Perguntaram Lanie, Esposito e Martha ao mesmo tempo.

Alexis assentiu se aproximando da fotografia de McCord e no segundo seguinte, Espo estava xingando baixo quando seu telefone tocou e ele se afastou para atender. Ela tentou explicar, mas o semblante do candidato a Sargento se tornou algo que beirava ao pânico, e Lanie se aproximou dele perguntando o que tinha acontecido. A voz de Esposito se alterou e sua irritação e nervosismo se elevaram, deixando agora a todos preocupados.

Alexis conhecia aquele tom.  
Em todas vezes quando Kate ou seu pai estavam desaparecidos...  
Mas agora era _diferente_. E a sensação em seu peito a fez se aproximar a passos lentos de Javier Esposito.  
Seus ombros se movendo nervosamente, sua cabeça se mexendo para confirmar que ouvia a outra pessoa e não associava que ela não o via.

-Eu sei que você não é um incompetente, eu não disse isso...! Apenas... Apenas confirme de novo!

E a constatação veio logo a seguir, a voz de Pellmutter audível.

 _-Os testes primordiais deram positivo. Vou ter mais pistas no necrotério, mas os objetos deles foram identificados. O par de alianças deles, Detetive Esposito. Eu sinto muito... Já fiz a confirmação mais de uma vez... São Kate Beckett e Rick Castle._

-O que dizem as alianças? – Alexis perguntou obrigando o ex militar a girar surpreso para encará-la. Sua voz era um fio. Lanie conteve um soluço. – Dr. Pellmutter... O que dizem as alianças?!

-Alexis... – ela tentou se aproximar dela, mas a ruiva se desvencilhou aproximando-se dele e tentando lhe tomar o aparelho.

-Responda! O que dizem as alianças!?

-Alexis, você não devia...

-Encontraram dois corpos, e pelo que ouvi a descrição bate com... – ela reteve o pensamento piscando com força e fazendo uma contagem mental até seis. Então os abriu para encarar o detetive, e repetiu para o telefone. – Responda minha pergunta Dr. Pellmutter. O que diz na inscrição das alianças? Descreva-as!

 _-Letras cursivas... Uma única palavra em letras cursivas._ – ele repetiu em um suspiro pesado. – _Sempre_.

-Always... – Alexis piscou dessa vez, as lágrimas vindo logo a seguir e teria desabado se sua avó não a tivesse amparado em meio a um abraço e a capitã Gates e o Det. Ryan do outro lado. Tentou afastar as lágrimas e a dor, mas não conseguia. Tentou envolver a avó em seus braços, mas não podia se mexer. Por um breve segundo, conseguiu ver os dois um diante do outro na mesa de jantar. Apenas se olhando. E ela devia ter ficado quase um minuto inteiro admirando a conversa sem palavras deles. Sua voz quase não saiu: – Onde... Onde você os achou?

 _-Eu não acho que..._

-Onde?!

 _-Lexington. Estamos ao lado de um dinner... Não me lembro que bairro é..._

-Centro. Um café... Um Dinner. Um beco do lado... Estou indo pra aí.

 _-Vou com você._ – falou Lanie e Esposito assentiu assim como Ryan.

-Alexis, eu não acho que—

Ela girou para sua avó. Mesmo que seu rosto já estivesse vermelho e que as lágrimas ainda estivessem escorrendo, ao encontrar os olhos azuis idênticos aos seus, Martha Rogers sabia que não poderia fazer nada para segurá-la. E não havia nada que dissesse que iria mudar a cabeça dela...

-Querida, você não deveria fazer isso... Há duas semanas estava nesse mesmo impasse. Tentando cruzar a linha para ver Ashley. Por que você acha que ir até lá vai mudar o fato de que... De que eles...

-Podem não ser eles.

-Você ouviu a descrição de Pellmutter. Alexis, não... Por favor, querida. - ela a abraçou e por um segundo, apenas relaxando em seus braços e desejando ser de novo aquela criança, ela respirou fundo e piscou com força enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Não podia ser uma criança de novo, mesmo que desejasse agora poder voltar ao tempo. Mesmo que pedisse ou implorasse...  
Rezasse para que nada disso estivesse acontecendo.  
Estava doendo tanto... Mas ela faria de tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance... Tudo para.

-Sim, e há uma semana, vocês não pensaram que Kate e eu poderíamos voltar pra casa, vó. Por favor, eu não vou conseguir se você... Duvidar de mim, agora. Por favor... Me deixe... Ir.

-Alexis, você não pode pensar que tem que lidar com isso. Sozinha...

-Kate _fazia_ isso. Sozinha.

-E sabemos que ela não estava exatamente obtendo sucesso. – Esposito falou em uma voz fraca e rouca e Alexis girou para fitá-lo. – Na noite da sua formatura, Kate tentou encontrar seu atirador, obter respostas sobre a morte de sua mãe. O real mandante por trás de tudo, ela queria chegar até Bracken, e quase foi morta por isso. Se Kevin aqui não tivesse falado com a Capitã, Kate teria caído quarenta andares... E eu provavelmente estaria no Necrotério também.

O detetive Ryan olhou para o amigo por vários segundos. Era a primeira vez que ele confessava que concordava com sua decisão, mesmo que ainda não a aceitasse... Ela salvou a vida dos dois. E Lanie sentiu um arrepio com as palavras de Javier.

-Ela me disse. Papai também...

-Ela disse a você também que estávamos agindo como idiotas...? Perseguindo moscas. Literalmente, Alexis. Eu sei que talvez ir atrás da Capitã podia ser uma opção, mas tínhamos medo de tudo simplesmente explodir. Ainda assim, Beckett estava machucada pela morte de sua mãe, e ela estava disposta a se arriscar... A perder tudo pra descobrir quem era seu assassino.

Sim.  
Inclusive se afastar de seu pai.  
Alexis assentiu.

-Eu sei, Espo. – E tentou soar firme. – Acredite, eu sei... O papai era a única pessoa que Kate era completamente aberta para falar sobre tudo o que a atormentava, mas eu também estava lá... Assim como ela quando ele sumiu. – ela olhou para a avó. – Todos os dias, tentávamos encontrar alguma coisa, e quando uma pista não levava a nada, o dia acabava e estávamos sem esperanças... Mas eu sabia, que ele estava lá fora. Que ele estava vivo... Então me deixe tentar... Me deixe me prender a isso.

-Alexis, e se você estiver errada...? – a voz de Ryan era um fio.

E ela limpou outra lágrima.  
E apenas movimentou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

-A não ser que alguém me algeme e me dê voz de prisão, eu estou indo até lá. – Ninguém respondeu. Lanie apenas assentiu indicando-lhe a saída e a seguindo.

Esposito olhou para Martha e Ryan antes de seguir as duas mulheres.  
Lanie girou a cabeça para olhar Alexis ao seu lado. Esposito dirigia pelas ruas de NY e ela sabia que em menos de quinze minutos estariam na cena do crime. _Longos_ quinze minutos. Entretanto, a Castle estava cantarolando uma melodia...

Uma melodia familiar enquanto andava para a saída.  
Uma melodia que já havia escutado tantas vezes...

 ** _Where'd you come from?  
_** ** _Why did you come from there?_**

E para sua surpresa, estava mexendo com o cordão que usava no pescoço.  
Uma corrente com o anel da mãe de Kate...  
Parecia quase um dejá-vú...

 ** _Got yourself a woman, do I even care?  
_** ** _I want you to want me  
_** ** _The way that I want you_**

-Ah, desculpe. – Pediu Lanie quando Alexis a notou observando-a. – É uma melodia bonita... Onde a escutou?

-É uma letra triste... – confessou ela finalmente a atenção fora do tráfego. – Eu não sei... Acho que eu tinha uns seis anos. Ou sete... Era fim de ano... – ela sempre se sentiu confortável para falar com Lanie, e hoje não era diferente. – Me meti em um problema quando era criança... E alguém cantou essa música pra mim. Nos últimos dias, eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça... É como se a melodia voltasse e... – os olhos azuis se tornaram levemente surpresos e ela admitiu envergonhada. – É bobagem, Lanie. Apenas coisa de criança...

-Você estava em problemas sérios...?

-Me perdi de meus pais... Eu estava brava porque eles estavam discutindo e sai pra caminhar. Eu era só uma criança. Que achava que podia lidar com uma cidade como Nova Iorque. – ela sorriu imersa na memória. – Enfim... Houve um... Tiroteio. – Esposito também tinha se atentado brevemente a conversa. – Eu só me lembro de ser tirada de lá com... Estilo. – e sorriu de novo.

-Alguém... Ajudou você?

-Uma policial. Novata. – confessou Alexis encontrando um par de olhos castanhos brilhando. E afastou o pensamento porque talvez era pela mesma sensação que ela retinha. O medo do que encontraria quanto mais se aproximavam dos corpos encontrados e analisados por Pellmutter. De que estivesse errada, e fossem de fato eles. – Ela me tirou de lá em todo o caminho pelo quarteirão, cantando essa melodia... Nos últimos dias... Estou com ela na cabeça...

Alexis franziu o cenho brevemente, talvez presa de novo no passado. Lanie levou um par de segundos para perceber que tinham chegado.  
A ruiva foi a primeira a descer do carro, Esposito e Lanie em seu encalço, e esta última sentindo mesmo que por breves segundos, algo aquecê-la por dentro. Kate havia levado mais de três anos para conseguir andar naquele maldito beco de novo... E por ninguém menos que Alexis.

Para voltar com a menina para a delegacia a qual precisava levá-la nos braços, ela precisou passar pelo mesmo beco onde perdera sua mãe.  
Sim... Kate Beckett era a policial que ajudara Alexis Castle naquele fatídico dia há quinze anos...  
E Alexis, era a criança que a ajudara a superar parte do trauma causado pela morte de sua mãe.

E nenhuma das duas sabia disso... Ela afastou o pensamento. Não poderia retê-lo agora, e então avistou Alexis parada diante da cena do crime. Sentindo o coração falhar várias batidas e as pernas trêmulas, Lanie se aproximou até tê-los em seu campo de visão.

Agora cobertos com sacos, enquanto ambas esperavam ver seus rostos.  
Os prováveis rostos de Kate Beckett e Rick Castle sob a lona.  
Assassinados.

* * *

-NÃO SÃO ELES. – A segurança que Alexis declarou recebendo quatro pares de cabeça se virando para encará-la, quase a fez devolver com sua melhor expressão irritada. – Não são eles. – repetiu.

-Alexis, os corpos foram... Carbonizados. - Sua voz era suave, mas o argumento foi como uma agulha em seu coração.

-Sim. Eu sei... Mas posso provar. Que não são eles.

-Alexis...

Ela respirou fundo calçando as luvas de plástico e soltando o ar que não sabia estar segurando. O par de alianças que lhe fez perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente há alguns minutos agora deixando-a alerta apenas por tê-las em seu campo de visão, mesmo que dentro de um saco de evidencias.

-Temos tipo sanguíneo confirmado para Rick Castle. A positivo, como o meu, mas não o de Kate, e há outro detalhe... Além das cicatrizes que ela adquiriu ao longo dos anos... – sua voz diminuiu um pouco. – O exame de sangue mostra que essa mulher, nossa vítima, não está e nunca esteve grávida.

Lanie a olhou com o que parecia ser um brilho no olhar.  
Ela tinha razão...

-Huh...

-Estou falando a verdade. Kate está grávida, de seis semanas. Eu posso garantir isso com toda a certeza, e sei que não tenho experiência, mas tenho o suficiente para dizer. Esses corpos, suas vítimas não são eles. Não são os meus pais.

Era a primeira vez que ela se referia a eles assim, e mesmo como a primeira vez, não soava errado.  
Não sentia que era errado.  
Não _estava_ errado.

-Tudo bem, mas e quanto as discrepâncias Alexis? Eu compreendo seu nervosismo, mas—

-Não. Você não compreende. Nenhum de vocês entende porque acham que estou louca... – ela tomou o saco de evidencias que carregava as alianças e tirou o lacre colocando-as na palma da mão. Puxou o cordão de seu pescoço e as inseriu no mesmo sendo observada pelos médicos legistas durante todo o processo. Enfim, os prendeu de volta e colocou por baixo da camisa, ainda erguendo o olhar para os deles. – O que eu preciso fazer pra provar pra vocês?

-Não é assim que funciona...

-Suburban Heat. Papai descartou essa ideia, e lançou como um _cast_ na internet. – falou ela aproximando-se do cadáver do homem e calçando as luvas de látex antes de tocar seu braço. – Nikki e Rook investigam um assassinato de um copiador. As marcas do corpo levam ao passado do jornalista... – então dedilhou seu antebraço e alcançou a lanterna de luminol acendendo-a e mostrando a marcação no braço do homem. – Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, ele não saiu do lado da Kate. Ou do meu, acham mesmo que meu pai teria ido até uma boate e conseguido drogas por seis horas seguidas? Cada uma dessas marcações, é um horário diferente, como um código de barras... E vocês pode notar que as últimas duas horas, estão mais finas. Papai fez essa pesquisa quando eu tinha treze anos, em uma boate... O mesmo lugar próximo ao Museu de Arte...

-Isso é...

-O lugar que precisamos estar. Agora.

-Como você sabe disso...?

-Porque a pessoa que os levou, estava atrás de mim esse tempo todo.

-Aquele dia em meados de 2000...? Alexis, como isso é...?

-Eu tinha seis ou sete anos... Não sei como, mas agora consigo me lembrar de seu rosto. Ela estava lá. Ela realmente estava lá, Lanie... Esse tempo todo... Eu... Eu não...

-A policial?! – perguntou Lanie em uma pitada de esperança.

-Não. McCord. – falou Alexis.

-Ainda não temos certeza sobre o cadáver Alexis, mesmo que seu pai não tenha estado na boate, precisamos fazer uma confirmação. Tenho que apresentar aos detetives a prova verídica de que estes não são Richard Castle e Kate. Infelizmente, não temos uma amostra de DNA para comparar...

-Na verdade você tem. – ela apanhou uma seringa na mesa também retirando o lacre e enfiando-a em seu braço.

-Alexis! – Lanie se assustou, mas a ruiva apenas continuou com o olhar duro e a tampa da mesma presa nos dentes e puxando o embolo até que tivesse sangue suficiente. Por fim, a estendeu para o médico. Na verdade deixando os médicos legistas sem ação. – Você não—

-Você _tem_ um DNA comparativo agora. – E se amaldiçoou de novo por não ter pegado seu telefone celular.

-Você não está raciocinando muito bem... Vai acabar fazendo uma besteira. – Alexis apenas girou para encarar Lanie, a expressão fechada e o olhar irritado. Assentiu sabendo que a havia assustado há alguns minutos assim como Pellmutter, mas não se importava agora.

-Me desculpe... Eu pesquisei o que aconteceu anos atrás depois de algum tempo... Tempo que veio quando adquiri idade suficiente para entender aquele dia. O verdadeiro presidente Russo, quem havia planejado o próprio atentado. Ele não queria assinar alguns documentos... Não tenho certeza do porquê, mas o acordo para que o ocorrido fosse esquecido, era que seu secretário ficasse na cidade, e servisse como apoio.

-Apoio?

-O tiroteio matou dois agentes federais, só que foi fogo cruzado. McCord liderava um time de resgate, eles deviam tomar o presidente e levá-lo de volta para a embaixada... eu já estava no salão principal quando ouvi a discussão. E sai correndo no instante em que os tiros começaram. Quando percebi, estava na rua. Ouvi uma voz chamando meu nome...

-Era ela?

-Não. Era o secretário.

-Como você sabe?

-Porque ele é o futuro candidato ao senado. Durante anos ele permaneceu na política para ocupar um cargo assim como Bracken... Bracken devia ser o presidente, transferindo o controle de Nova Iorque e a Procuradoria para o novo Senador. Eles não achavam que Kate descobriria tudo isso se não tivesse se enfiado de cabeça nos problemas que levavam as respostas a morte de sua mãe... Bracken lhe deu alguns dias, porque pensou que ela tinha o arquivo, então os planos seriam cortados, e o presidente Russo não precisaria intervir de novo.

-Isso é complicado... – admitiu Lanie.

-É uma conspiração. E não é o pior. McCord é a arma, LockSat. Mas também é o pilar de controle. Ela os mantem até não serem mais necessários. Apenas porque a agencia permite.

-A agencia...?

-FBI, CIA, infelizmente a própria NYPD. A lista é bem vasta... Só que eu não faço ideia de quem está envolvido além de McCord e Bracken que só queria poder em tudo isso...

-Por que eles estão caçando Kate e Castle?

-Não eles. A mim.

-Alexis, isso não faz sentido...

Ela assentiu sabendo o quão confuso acabava de soar e prendeu seu cabelo em um coque mal feito, vestindo sua blusa de moletom e puxando o capuz para cima. O celular de Lanie tocou e ela atendeu franzindo o cenho e estendendo-o para Alexis que a encarou.

-Uh... É Rita.

* * *

KATE EVITOU OLHAR DE NOVO PARA SEU SOGRO.

Uma expressão furiosa consigo mesma, que era um reflexo da sua a fez engolir em seco. Eles haviam sido descobertos antes mesmo de conseguirem alguma resposta, e McCord os obrigou a ficarem no mesmo cômodo que Castle, uma fita em sua boca, as algemas e as mãos para trás, e dois capangas com as pistolas apontadas para sua cabeça. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Richard. Sentado em sua cadeira, as mãos presas para trás nas algemas, e os olhos vendados.

Ele falava com McCord abertamente sobre o fato de que devia matá-lo, e Kate queria apenas se mexer e gritar...  
... Mas ela não podia. Ela encontrou os olhos azuis de sua ex parceira e um sorriso de escárnio.  
Divertindo-se com seu pânico.

Então se assustou de novo quando Castle soltou uma risada.  
Uma risada seca e sem humor.  
Uma risada que não era dele.

-Sabe, cedo ou tarde eu vou sair daqui, e tudo o que preciso é correr para um dos seus idiotas e levar um tiro.

Seu pai se mexeu ao seu lado, atentando-se a ele, Kate piscou com força tentando afastar as lágrimas e se soltar. Ambos queriam sua atenção. Finalmente, ele conseguiu se afastar o suficiente para acertar um deles no estômago enquanto o outro virava para mirar a arma em Hunter, ela se adiantou atingindo-o nas pernas com um chute e três pares de mãos se levantaram contra eles.

-Não se mexam! Não se mexam!

Kate puxou a mordaça ignorando-os.

-Castle! – ele se retesou em seu assento, e mesmo com as armas apontadas para si, Kate deu um passo para frente. – Me larga!

-Quem... Quem está... – Richard se interrompeu. Sua voz não saia. Ele fechou os olhos e ainda conseguia ver o corpo de Kate imóvel no chão, ou Alexis se rastejando. Então eles o enfiavam na van e ele ouvia os disparos. – Que...

-Castle...! Me larga!

-Solte-a. – falou McCord recebendo um olhar descrente. Felizmente o homem obedeceu.

Ainda com as algemas prendendo seus braços, Kate conseguiu andar até ele ignorando a dor em seu pulso ao tentar força-las para longe.  
Finalmente alcançando-o e tentando tocar seu rosto, ela puxou a venda que cobria seus olhos.  
Para encontrá-lo com eles ainda fechados.

-Castle. Amor, olhe pra mim. – pediu.

-Ei, afaste-se dele! – falou um dos homens sendo contido por McCord outra vez.

-Rick, eu estou aqui... – ele apertou os olhos ainda mais e ela encontrou os de Hunter por um breve momento. Ignorando todas as armas apontadas para sua cabeça, Kate avançou até ele, erguendo as mãos ainda algemadas para circular seu pescoço enquanto se sentava em seu colo. O sentiu se retesar e prender a respiração, aproximando-se o suficiente de seu ouvido ela sussurrou. – Rick. Olhe pra mim. Abra seus olhos. Sou eu, Kate. Rick... Olhe pra mim.

Ela ouviu alguns dos homens ordenar algo e novamente a de Rachel, mas não conseguia prestar atenção neles.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu uma resposta dele. Os olhos azuis que tanto amava encontrando os seus, nenhum dos dois se importando com as lágrimas.  
Um sorriso breve aparecendo ao encontrar o dele.  
E tudo o que queria fazer era se livrar das algemas e tocar seu rosto com as mãos, assim como ele, que tinha as próprias presas para trás.

-Ai está você...

-Ka... Kate... – sua voz falhou e seus olhos desviaram brevemente para seu pai que lhe deu um sorriso sem dentes, mas sincero. Então Castle engoliu o bolo em sua garganta, de novo atento aos movimentos da esposa. – A... Ale... Alexis?

-Ela está segura. – ele piscou de novo, as respirações se mesclando e a voz dela penetrando profundamente em seus ouvidos. – Ela está bem, Rick. Estamos bem... Olhe pra mim.

Ele o fez de novo, e Kate se moveu devagar, apenas colando seus lábios aos dele.

-Eu amo você.

-Eu também amo você... – ele sentiu o sorriso dela, e apesar da palpitação em seu peito, o pavor que sentia. E a vontade de tocá-la, mesmo sendo assistidos pelos presentes assassinos e psicopatas naquele cômodo, _e_ seu pai, era como se fossem apenas eles.

-Obrigado, Kate... Por estar aqui, por... Por...

-Sempre. – ela sussurrou de novo.

* * *

"Always, babe"  
Sim. A bagunça continue :)  
comentem :v


	14. Chapter 14: Trapped

**14**

-TENHO SIM. – Alexis sentiu o vento frio de inverno e levantou o rosto para o edifício onde devia estar trabalhado.

Finnick State. Respirou fundo, e por várias vezes, sentia-se grata com o ar de Nova Iorque.  
Mesmo que o frio, o barulho alto e até mesmo a poluição, havia crescido ali, se firmado ali... Então havia aprendido a lidar com aquele espaço melhor que qualquer um. Ela ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha e sorriu.

 _-Tudo bem, sabe onde estamos..._

Alexis puxou o cordão de seu pescoço, tirando as alianças deles dali e colocando-as em seu dedo anelar direito.  
Estava pronta. Estava realmente... Pronta.

-Obrigada. – então colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso e girou praticamente dando de cara com _ele_. – Sr. Finnick!

-Oi, Alexis. – ele estava vestindo um terno sem a gravata, o cabelo levemente bagunçado e os olhos sob óculos escuros, que os removeu e os colocou no bolso interno estendendo-lhe a mão. – Finalmente decidiu voltar?

Desde que foi resgatada com Kate do que Bracken lhe fizera, Alexis havia mandado um e-mail para Adam Finnick dizendo que não poderia voltar a possibilidade de trabalhar com ele. Não agora. E para a sua surpresa, em menos de quinze minutos, ele a havia respondido.

Ela se lembrava muito bem do fato, porque havia ficado corada, e sua avó a tinha perguntado retendo um olhar significativo enquanto ela apenas fechava o laptop e se levantava em busca de outra xícara de café.

-Na verdade, eu estava pelo bairro... – Ela começou.

-E resolveu dar uma passada...? – ele perguntou ainda com um leve sorriso brincalhão.

-Bem... – ela assentiu de leve dando alguns passos para frente e ele estava ao seu lado. – Eu queria comprovar uma coisa antes de fazer uma besteira...

-Besteira?

-Sim.

Seu cenho se franziu gradativamente esperando uma conclusão dela, que não veio.  
Então Alexis notou quando ele assentiu brevemente, as mãos nos bolsos enquanto estavam imersos em sua pequena caminhada.

-E você precisa fazer essa... Besteira?

-Talvez.

-Por que?

-Porque preciso ajudar Kate e meu pai.

Dessa vez ele a fitou e os dois pararam.

-O que está acontecendo, Alexis? Isso tem a ver com o incidente com o ex senador...? pensei que ele estivesse morto.

-Ele está. Mas não seus comparsas. Nesse momento, tenho uma delegacia inteira focada... Neles. E não temos nada.

-Você vai conseguir uma resposta. – ela se surpreendeu com a resposta imediata. – Não existem crimes ou ações perfeitas, há sempre algo que é deixado para trás... Acho que é por isso que me formei em direito. – ele riu sem humor algum e então voltou a fitá-la. – E eu realmente espero que reconsidere...

-Vou pensar.

-E se precisar de alguma coisa...

-Obrigada. Espere. O que você disse?

-Uh, que reconsidere...?! – ele a fitou confuso.

-Não. Uma linha antes disso... Crimes ou ações...

-Perfeitas... – sua expressão se suavizou quando viu o olhar dela. – Que foi?

-Dejá-vú. – Alexis piscou e foi como se as memórias voltassem em alguns meses atrás, logo depois de Kate receber a proposta ao senado, ela estava sentada em uma conversa com a madrasta, que estava olhando seus livros espalhados pelo balcão.

Então ela lhe oferecia uma xícara de chá. Seu pai estava ocupado escrevendo e sua avó na aula de teatro.  
Kate provou o chá e lhe sorriu em um elogio e então as duas voltaram ao seu breve debate.  
Tudo o que ela queria era fazê-la relaxar. Apesar de sua decisão, iria apoiá-la, assim como seu pai... Mas agora.  
Apenas relaxar.

 _"Tudo bem, então como seria cometer o crime perfeito pra você_?" Kate perguntou divertida, elas avistaram seu pai andando até lá e parando seus passos agora para ocupar um dos bancos sob o balcão uma xícara na mão, e escorando o braço no mesmo e a cabeça no queixo olhando-a em expectativa também. Alexis assentiu de leve raciocinando. _"Qual você fosse se passar pela vítima, mas lembre-se que é uma trama..."_ ela a lembrou _._

 _"Eu deixaria meus maiores pertences nele"_ declarou Alexis. _"Meus maiores tesouros... Como isso"_ ela mostrou seu anel que carregava sempre consigo. Um anel que ia apenas até o meio do dedo mindinho, no centro da falange, era de ouro com uma pedra minúscula de rubi. Um presente de sua mãe desde seus dez anos. _"Infelizmente teria que me desapegar dele, mas se o DNA não puder ser reconhecido, assim como digitais, a arcada dentária e não tiver um bom antropólogo para identificar a ossada... então eu teria que caprichar no 'conteúdo' da minha morte"_ ela deu de ombros de leve. _"Infelizmente, algo sempre é deixado pra trás... Só é preciso uma equipe forense com paciência e treinamento suficiente pra achar algo. Ou detetives ou apenas..."_

 _"Parceiros"_ Rick sorriu encontrando o olhar de Kate por alguns momentos e ela devolveu o mesmo semblante, e então virou para Alexis tocando seu ombro.

 _"Resposta inteligente"_ declarou orgulhosa.

Ela sorriu de volta e seu pai a puxou para um abraço apertado demais

 _"Pai..."_

 _"Tô tão orgulhoso..."_ Um abraço de urso. Seus ossos protestaram.

 _"Pai! É só uma análise pra passar o tempo... E você tá me deixando sem ar... Kate? Ajuda?!"_ Agora ela estava sendo duplamente espremida. Uma risada escapou de seus lábios. _"Gente...!"_

-Alexis?

Sem perceber, ela estava com a mão no cordão que carregava, e então o puxou para fora de seu pescoço, Finnick a observou em silêncio enquanto Alexis removia o par de anéis e os colocava na palma da mão, por fim, ela tirou o de Johanna e o fitou.

 _"Ela foi largada em um beco... Pra morrer sozinha, como um pedaço de lixo..."_

Ela olhou para o objeto por vários segundos, e como em um clique em sua cabeça, tinha sete anos de novo.  
Ela conseguia ler o movimento dos lábios deles.  
Pareciam... Nervosos.

 _-Vinte... Anos?_

 _-E quanto a Beckett? Ela está aqui._

 _-Eu a vi. Ela não é prioridade sua agora, Bracken. Está fora de seu alcance... Além do mais, ela não sabe de nada._

 _-Na verdade..._

 _-A garota não viu nada. É apenas uma coincidência que Beckett esteja aqui._

 _-E se ela tiver visto...? E se ela souber de algo...?!_

 _-Isso será resolvido. Ela está com Montgomery agora, então significa que ficará sob as vistas dele, e aparentemente decidiu parar de investigar a morte da mãe. Garanta que permaneça assim, ou então..._

 _-Entendido._

-Ei, Castle. – Alexis foi tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir a mão dele tocando a sua. Adam tinha uma expressão concentrada. O olhar preso no seu. – Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu brevemente.

-Sim... Eu estava... – e maneou a cabeça. – Eu preciso ir.

-Alexis...?

-Obrigada. – dito isso, ela andou até a travessia e cruzou a rua andando a passos firmes para aquele maldito lugar. Precisava estar lá de novo, precisava ter certeza. Porque se tivesse, então as coisas sairiam como esperava. Deuses... Tinha que estar certa. Sentiu seu telefone vibrar em seu bolso e o puxou sem olhar o visor. – Alô?

 _-Olá Alexis._

Ela estacou com sua voz.  
Era de fato a primeira vez que a ouvia, mas não a tornava menos... Real.  
Por um momento, tentou olhar a sua volta.

 _-Não adianta me procurar, não vai me achar apenas olhando as ruas, garota._ – disse ela em um tom tranquilo. _– Mas eu posso ver você, e se eu quiser, posso pedir que te atravessem com uma bala, assim como aconteceu com Beckett._

-Você disse aquele atirador para matá-la no funeral do Cap. Montgomery?

 _-Você é realmente filha de seu pai... Algumas pessoas entrariam em pânico e começariam a implorar por suas vidas..._

-E então você só me mataria mais rápido. Onde eles estão? Onde realmente estão Kate e meu pai?

 _-Mais esperta do que parece..._

-Eu não estou brincando, se você os ameaçar eu juro que—

- _Você jura?_ – ela riu. _– Não está em posição de me ameaçar, menina. E caso não tenha percebido, eu tenho a arma aqui. E você... sob uma mira, do ângulo que eu quiser._

Alexis não evitou levantar a cabeça vendo o brilho do sol nas janelas de vidro.  
Ela respirou fundo tentando se concentrar e deu alguns passos para trás ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

 _-Vejo que entendeu... Eu tenho o poder aqui._

-Poder... – ela repetiu. – Isso é por poder não é? – eram épocas de eleições, e Alexis se sentiu congelada no lugar ao ver os cartazes espalhados pelo bairro. Levantou a cabeça notando inúmeros deles, com os possíveis candidatos. Por um instante se perguntando se poderia estar auxiliando Kate em sua campanha e sabendo que seu pai também a apoiaria.

Aquela música veio de novo em sua cabeça, a voz da policial parecia mais e mais nítida.  
Infelizmente não tinha visto seu rosto.

-Do que está falando?

-Eu vi você naquele dia. Conversando com o Senador... Vocês estavam imersos em algo. Ele estava preocupado porque Kate estava lá. Suspeitava que ela soubesse de algo, mas pela primeira vez, era apenas uma... Coincidência. – então Alexis se deu conta. Finalmente quando parou na entrada do mesmo beco em que Johanna Beckett foi encontrada, ela piscou com força, sua voz agora era clara em sua cabeça. Kate era a policial. – Ela só estava no lugar errado... Em um momento errado. Era apenas... Acaso.

-Ah, – Alexis conseguia ver seu rosto bonito agora, os olhos azuis se curvando pelo sorriso que ela dava. A declaração que veio a seguir ainda congelando-a no mesmo lugar. – Finalmente, você se lembra.

* * *

ELE ANGULOU A CABEÇA PARA SEU PAI, escorado no chão e imerso no que parecia ser seu anel de casamento. Ele o girava no dedo várias e várias vezes, e apenas quando a sentiu apertar sua mão, Castle girou para fitá-la. Eles estavam livres das algemas, mas ainda presos, e assistidos por dois dos capangas de McCord que havia sumido há pelo menos uma hora.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim... – Ele a puxou para si e Kate escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Rick, tem uma coisa que... – ela piscou com força e levou a mão no cabelo colocando-o atrás da orelha. Um suspiro pesado escapando de seus lábios.

-Vamos sair daqui...

-Ok.

-Katherine, diga a ele o que aconteceu naquela noite. – falou seu pai ainda sem tirar sua atenção do anel. Ele ergueu a cabeça apenas para confirmar que os dois o fitavam e Kate assentiu olhando mais uma vez para os capangas armados. Ainda com a mão segura na de Castle ela declarou:

-A Conspiração está ligada a uma coisa que aconteceu anos atrás. Quinze anos pra ser mais precisa.

-Sim a "tentativa contra a vida do Presidente Russo".

-Você sabe...

-McCord me disse.

-Certo.

-Espere, você estava lá... – não era uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu.

-Sim. Eu era uma novata ainda... Foi uma resposta da delegacia... Eu estava no meio de um exercício ainda em treinamento para Detetive. Montgomery e pelo menos mais seis policiais estavam fazendo a busca pela propriedade. Eu ouvi disparos e um grito, então segui até aquele lugar... – Kate tentou afastar a sensação de olhar de novo para o beco em que sua mãe foi morta. – Mas eu congelei. Estive lá um ano antes, apenas para imaginá-la morta naquele beco assim que pisasse lá de novo.

-Ei...

-Então eu a vi. Encolhida em um canto as roupas sujas, um dos novatos se aproximou, ele estava tão assustado quanto eu... Os disparos voltaram, ela estava tremendo. Uma menina, Castle. Não devia ter muito se não uns seis ou sete anos...

-Ela estava viva?

-Sim. E eu levei muito tempo para conseguir tirá-la de lá. O tempo todo, ela ficou com os olhos fechados... Estava apavorada. A voz do Montgomery no rádio de que precisava de todos os policiais por perto. Um detetive à paisana me auxiliou e disse para ajudá-la. Mas ela continuava com os olhos fechados mesmo quando consegui tirá-la do encosto na parede...

-Os olhos... Fechados?

-Eu não podia simplesmente colocá-la em um carro e mandá-la pra casa. Quando consegui pegá-la, eu comecei a caminhar. Pensei que não ia conseguir sair daquele lugar, e carregando uma criança então... – Kate sorriu por um instante e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Caminhamos por alguns quarteirões. Ouvi o rádio de novo, o suspeito tinha sido encurralado.

-Onde você... a levou?

-Para a delegacia.

-Você andou seis quarteirões...? – ele sorriu e ela também assentindo e circulando seu pescoço em um abraço.

A cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

\- Eu estava tão assustada quanto ela, Rick. Estar de novo naquele beco... Reviver as memórias da morte da minha mãe, quando estava apenas ficando obcecada mais uma vez, então eu me prendi naquele momento. Ela começou a relaxar em meus braços, e brincamos de adivinhar nossos nomes... Foi definitivamente a melhor conversa que eu tinha em meses. O mundo estava enlouquecendo e eu estava distraindo uma criança, que estava me ajudando mais do que eu a ela.

Ela o sentiu estremecer de leve e continuou.

-Ela nomeou você?

-Sim. Disse que eu era Diana Price.

-Diana... Como a mulher-maravilha.

-Sim, e eu a chamei de Jean Grey... – Kate sorriu ante a lembrança. – Continuamos andando, ignorando toda e qualquer pessoa a nossa volta. Até ouvirmos sirenes... Ela ficou tensa de novo, então eu comecei a cantar. Uma música antiga, que minha mãe costumava cantar pra mim quando eu ficava assustada... Quando vi, estávamos na delegacia.

-Você a deixou lá.

-Sim. Havia uma segunda chamada, uma vítima, eu ouvi pelo rádio de outro policial que nos alcançou... Foi mais difícil pra mim deixá-la lá do que pensei que seria. Rick, ela me abraçou com tanta força, e eu não queria sair... Não até que a visse com seus pais. Não até que visse seu olhar, de que ela estava segura. Esposito me alcançou, ele se apresentou e seguimos. Conseguimos achar o suspeito. Levei anos pra que Montgomery nos revelasse que toda essa loucura foi uma tentativa contra o Presidente Russo...

-Você nunca mais a viu?

-Não... – ela declarou com pesar. – McCord a quer, e eu não faço ideia de onde ela está, não sei nem mesmo se ela está... – ela deixou a ideia pairar. Ele assentiu.

-Ela disse alguma coisa pra você? Quando a deixou?!

-Sim. Ela me disse pra ir. Já que eu era a Mulher-Maravilha. – Kate sorriu de novo. – Disse que eu precisava ir pegar os bandidos.

Castle circulou sua cintura em um abraço mais apertado puxando-a para si.  
E ela se afastou para encontrar seus olhos dando-lhe um beijo leve.

-Sabe... Eu tinha dado pra ela uma pulseira. Era de aço, minha mãe tinha desde os quinze anos, eu não sei, queria tranquilizá-la, mas na verdade é que eu queria uma gota de esperança para poder vê-la de novo um dia. Ela deve ser uma mulher agora.

-Com a idade da... Alexis. – Rick sugeriu, sua voz falhando por um instante. Kate franziu o cenho, a menina tinha cabelos ruivos como os da enteada, que caiam pouco abaixo dos ombros, ela usava um vestido cinzento com desenhos e uma sandália de amarrar. Na verdade apenas um pé da sandália, o outro se perdera...

-Sim. - Kate ergueu as sobrancelhas e tirou a voz de seu sogro atraiu a atenção deles.

-Espero que estejam prontos para sairmos. – falou ele ainda girando o anel que se quebrou. O casal arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Pai...?

-A ajuda está a caminho. – declarou o homem.


	15. Chapter 15: Always

Realmente espero que tenham gostado da história. :)  
Aqui é onde começa o especial :3

* * *

 **15**

-TEM UMA COISA QUE AINDA NÃO FAZ SENTIDO... – Alexis recomeçou ainda sem se mover. O vento frio a incomodava e tudo o que ela queria era se abraçar enquanto se jogava em sua cama sob as cobertas e fechava os olhos para dormir, mas ela não podia. Não ainda... E apegando-se a ideia, ela fingiu não se importar com o frio, ou o olhar congelado que recebia da outra. – Por que você fingiria sua morte...? Se você é de fato LockSat... Não faz sentido.

 _-Se eu de fato sou...? Acho que já deixei claro—_

-Não. Você poderia atacar Kate de frente, e teve várias oportunidades para tal, poderia tê-la... Matado, mas não o fez. Eu não entendo... Por que? – Ela ouviu um breve movimento do outro lado da linha, sua respiração, entretanto Alexis estava no embalo. – E por que sequestrá-los quando eles não sabem quem é o "cérebro" por trás de tudo isso...? Nada além de especulações. E já teriam revelado a verdade pra você a essa altura, ou não estaríamos tendo essa conversa... A não ser que você não soubesse e não tivesse certeza. Do quanto Beckett sabia... Isso leva de volta ao Arquivo.

 _-Você é realmente inteligente, Alexis. Estou impressionada. No entanto, sua conspiração não é nada além disso. Uma ideia fantasiosa assim como as de seu pai... E eu não preciso matá-los, porque eles não são o alvo nessa história. Aquele dia há quinze anos, você sabe qual não é...?_

-A policial...

 _-Não. Não ela. A criança. A menina o viu no chão..._

Sua voz sumiu por um instante, Alexis olhou para o telefone que agora estava desligado e então levantou a cabeça de novo.  
A porta de um dos comércios no beco se abriu.  
McCord estava olhando para ela com o telefone ainda em mãos.

-Como...?

-Você. Tudo um mero acaso... Uma imensa coincidência não é...?

Ela a fitou dando um passo para trás.  
Alexis não conseguiu impedir quando sentiu um dos capangas segurar seu braço.

-Ei! – para sua surpresa, a voz masculina e o soco que ele desferiu no homem jogando-o no chão. McCord franziu o cenho e ordenou que os outros dois o capturassem assim como ela.

-Finnick!

-Levem o namorado. – a mulher suspirou irritada. – Futuramente... Você seria um problema maior que aqueles dois juntos.

-Por que? Por que está fazendo tudo isso...? pensei que tinha sido a parceira de Kate. Você...

-Você viu mais naquela noite, do que deveria ter visto.

-Sim. Eu vi o presidente russo matar alguém, com as próprias mãos e acusar um civil americano. Assim como vi o produto de barganha ser negociado como o novo secretário e agora futuro senador. Um rosto limpo, huh? O que eu não entendo, é porque tudo isso... Pra quê todo esse planejamento que custaria vinte anos para ser concluído?!

-Realmente esperta... Pesquisou tudo isso na internet? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou ante o olhar da ruiva – Kate tinha as respostas diante de si o tempo todo. Você.

-Eu não me lembrava de nada disso antes...

-Sim. E ela não falou sobre nada disso antes. E nem terá essa oportunidade. Agora chega de conversa. Levem-na.

-Não dessa vez... – Alexis permitiu que o homem prendesse suas mãos para trás sem reagir e suspirou ainda olhando nos olhos da mulher. – Você sabe... Meu pai tem razão, todos precisamos de uma boa história... A sua história é meio que um dejá-vú. Eu só não entendi a conspiração no FBI.

-Infiltração. Todos precisamos estar em um espaço.

-Então é uma conspiração mutua. Temos problemas na NYPD, no FBI, ou na CIA... E até mesmo na Casa Branca. O que vocês são, uma organização secreta que vai dominar o mundo e nos transformar em zumbis? Porque isso não vai acontecer. Pessoas como você, ficam lá apenas para que meus pais consigam achá-los. A própria NYPD, ou o FBI, e até mesmo a CIA. E sim, também a casa Branca.

McCord sorriu.

-Seu pai e Beckett não estão aqui, e você definitivamente não tem um reforço... vamos levem-na.

-Só mais uma coisa. – falou Alexis sentindo-se ser empurrada. McCord girou nos calcanhares suspirando, ela podia apenas gritar para que a algemassem e a levassem, mas a conversa a instigava e Alexis a manteria. – Você admite tudo isso?

-Admitir...?

-A conspiração na casa Branca. O acordo com a Rússia. E nas últimas duas semanas, o sequestro e tentativas de assassinato a Kate e Rick Castle.

-Por deus, você sabe o que aconteceu...

-Apenas diga.

-Sim. Eu admito. Tanto quanto você é aquela criança no museu, e me viu atirar no rapaz assim como o presidente liquidá-lo e estávamos todos na embaixada. Sim, eu entrei no FBI para concluir esse trabalho e tive Kate Beckett trabalhando comigo para estudar seu conhecimento sobre o Arquivo... Ela tinha apenas a conta bancária e a fita que acusava o senador. Nada sobre LockSat. Ou seja, a mim... Matei seu ex-namorado com nome de garota, Ashley, e não consegui alcançar você e Beckett antes de Bracken. Feliz?

-Uma última coisa... Eles me ensinaram tudo, meus pais, e a essa altura, você já devia ter aprendido que sempre pegam os caras maus e os colocam na prisão. E... além do quê, eu precisava garantir que teríamos uma plateia, ou isso não teria sido válido. Nossa pequena conversa. Dê um sorriso, Rachel...

-Do que está falando...?

Alexis angulou a cabeça devagar e repetiu.

-Ouviu isso, Sra. Hunter? – ela resistiu à tentação de chamá-la de avó.

 _-Sim._ – repetiu ele em seu ouvido.

 _-Alto e claro._ – concordou a voz de Vitória Gates.

Alexis escutou vários cliques de armas, no instante em que McCord sacava a sua apontando-a para ela.

-Você estará estatelada no chão antes mesmo de puxar o gatilho. – falou ela. Pôde ver agora os agentes de terno tirarem Finnick do aperto dos capangas de McCord e rendê-los, ele a fitou realmente surpreso.

Todos os cinco. Ela continuava com a arma estendida para Alexis.

-Como você...?

-Alguém como você não resistiria a tentação de vir atrás de mim pessoalmente. Espo, conseguiu a localização deles?

 _-Ryan e eu estamos a caminho de lá... Eles estão em um hotel no norte da cidade._

-Estarei lá em um par de minutos.

-Toda uma missão... Estragada por uma criança.

-Abaixe sua arma! – gritou Rita aproximando-se. Alexis permaneceu na mesma posição em que estava.

O homem que antes a prendia tinha se afastado um metro dela e estava agora de joelhos sendo rendido. Em uma extensão de cinco metros uma da outra, era apenas ela e a ex parceira de Kate.

Os policiais há pelo menos dez metros das duas, com exceção de Rita, que estava quase ao lado de Alexis.

-Quinze anos... Planejando tudo isso. Não fui a única a acabar com seus planos. Mesmo que definitivamente seja aquela que conseguiu uma confissão. Você está diante da 12° delegacia de polícia de Nova Iorque, assim como a Décima. Capitã Broderick, a sua esquerda... – ela avistou uma mulher ruiva, olhos verde-escuros e um leve sorriso no rosto. A arma apontada para McCord assim como os outros esquadrões. – Os agentes do FBI, aquele é o Sr. Andy. E temos também o... – ela encontrou os olhos da loira logo atrás de McCord. – Bom, o pessoal da CIA. Agente Shaw. – a loira tomou a dianteira aproximando-se com cautela.

-Srta. Castle.

-Mandei... Parar. – McCord enfatizou movendo sua arma.

-Você não sairá daqui, Rachel McCord. Mesmo que puxe esse gatilho, tem pelo menos mais cinquenta mirados direto pra você.

-Eu poderia lhe dar um tiro na testa.

-Para ser executada logo depois...? – Alexis não evitou um arrepio mesmo ouvindo os cliques dos gatilhos. – Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria a oportunidade de um acordo. Nos dê os nomes deles, e então poderá ter alguma chance.

-Não existe uma chance... E ser fuzilada agora, soa tentador. - Alexis engoliu o bolo em sua garganta.

-Não é verdade. Espo e Ryan acharam Kate e meu pai e estão indo por eles, e cedo ou tarde conseguiremos uma lista para os outros... O candidato ao senado Ivanovich a essa altura está sendo detido por Conspiração e Fraude, está fora dos planos agora, mas você não precisa. Eu posso te ajudar. Com um acordo, você poderia sair, para onde quiser.

-Eles me achariam até no inferno, mas eu definitivamente levaria você comigo... – Ela parou o movimento em seu braço a mira em Alexis e pronta para disparar. – E quando eles chegarem, você estará morta.

 _-Mantenham suas armas. Ninguém dispara. –_ Alexis congelou. Era a voz... Era...? Quando foi que ela?! McCord levantou o braço para uma vista melhor, e Shaw e Broderick fizeram uma indicação para que ela não tentasse nenhum movimento brusco. Os agentes abaixaram suas armas e o disparo foi ouvido como em um eco surdo. Alexis não conseguiu se mover por vários segundos. _– E nem sob meu cadáver, McCord._

Mesmo quando a figura dela entrou em seu campo de visão, a mão firme no gatilho ainda enquanto a fumaça saia do cano, o cabelo castanho preso em um coque mal feito, um sobretudo longo e preto e o rosto com um leve arranhão na bochecha.  
Logo atrás _ele_ , o cabelo escuro e cheio de fuligem, um casaco no mesmo estilo e os olhos azuis idênticos aos seus brilhando ao vê-la.  
Seus _pais_.

Kate e Rick.

McCord girou o rosto para Kate, a arma em sua mão falhando enquanto o tiro em seu esterno a mandou para o chão. Primeiro de joelhos e depois com o rosto no concreto, por um segundo lembrando-a de Bracken. Os agentes voltaram a sua posição ante a ameaça e todas as vozes, todos os movimentos se silenciaram. Kate permaneceu imóvel, esperando que a outra caísse no chão, Alexis viu um brilho em seus olhos e o reconheceu. Então seu pai se aproximou tocando seu braço e obrigando-a a abaixar a arma, apenas para se virarem e fitá-la.

Seu pai foi o primeiro a sorrir. Um sorriso sem dentes aproximando-se e puxando Kate. Ele segurou sua mão no processo, Alexis continuava paralisada no chão, e ela a observou entregar a arma a Shaw enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com seu pai em sua direção. Mantendo-se para trás enquanto Alexis praticamente voava nos braços de seu pai, ela também colocou Kate no abraço agora no meio dos dois.

Um abraço triplo.  
Definitivamente eles seriam muito mais frequentes...

-Como saíram...? – Não conseguiu se afastar, apenas esmagar um pouco mais os dois, que devolveram o carinho e ela quase podia ver a troca de olhares e os sorrisos idênticos. Deuses, como sentiu falta disso...

-McCord os deixou meio paranoicos. Conseguimos uma brecha.

-Você está bem?

-Agora estou.

* * *

-FOI UM DIA LONGO... – A voz de Shaw tirou sua atenção e ela lhe ofereceu um dar de ombros enquanto o paramédico enfaixava seu antebraço. Kate agradeceu e ela mesma terminou de enrolar a faixa.

-Algo me diz que serão muitos dias longos pela frente.

-Teremos problemas até encontrar todos eles. – falou a agente. – Toda essa... Raiz.

-Talvez eles já saibam que prendemos LockSat e decidiram manter seus disfarces. Mesmo que não haja um futuro.

-Seria esperto fazer isso agora, mas também muito estúpido. – Continuou ela. – McCord e Bracken foram detidos, assim como Ivanovich que nos dará as repostas que precisamos, e mesmo que não tenhamos o antigo presidente Russo, estaremos preparados para ele. – e lhe estendeu a mão. – Sempre um prazer, Beckett.

Kate sorriu usando sua mão boa.

-Obrigada. Por apoiar Alexis...

-Sua garota é esperta. Assim que ela se lembrou do que precisava, entrou em contato com o FBI e explicou a situação... E obteve mais uma ajuda extra. – ela a avistou conversando com a capitã Broderick e abraçada a seu pai. – Algo me diz, que teremos uma aliada poderosa no futuro... uma agente talvez, ela poderia seguir seus passos... Ou os do pai...?

-Alexis está destinada a ser grande. Ela pode ser muito maior que Rick ou eu... definitivamente maior.

Ela só esperava que não decidisse seguir os passos do avô e Rita. Ah, isso seria muito...

Foi até que Kate assistiu enquanto Alexis se despedia da capitã da décima e se aproximou ainda com o braço envolvendo seu pai para onde Kate e Shaw estavam. Ela notou o sorriso das duas e a expressão de seu pai.

-Que foi?

-Nada... – Kate desceu de onde estava sentada. – Acho que devíamos ir pra casa.

-Ah, definitivamente. – falou Castle. – Eu conheço o pai de alguém que deve estar louco de preocupação agora... – e olhou para a esposa.

-E em menos de vinte e quatro horas, isso deve ser um novo recorde.

Alexis estremeceu.

-Por favor, que não o abatamos de... Novo.

-Amém. – falaram os dois.

Ela avistou Adam Finnick e sorriu. Ele ainda falava com Ryan que chegaram quase dez minutos depois que conseguiram deter McCord.  
Kate sabia que os dias que viriam a seguir seriam um pandemônio.

-Vá falar com ele. – disse ela recebendo o olhar surpreso do Castle pai e a filha. – Vai.

Alexis apenas sorriu e os dois observaram quando ela se aproximou do rapaz.

-Achei que ele fosse um suspeito... – falou Esposito, Lanie ao seu lado que também tinha chegado há pouco tempo.

-Vocês definitivamente tem que parar com isso. – reclamou a legista recebendo duas expressões em concordância e levemente coradas do Sr. e Sra. Castle. – Ela é uma garota crescida. Sabe se cuidar.

-Concordo.

-Ele era um suspeito... – falou Kate. – E provavelmente futuro... _Chefe_ da Alexis. – ela franziu o cenho com o olhar de Castle, que de alguma forma sabia que não era o que ia dizer. A conversa durou pouco, e Alexis já estava se despedindo dele. – Ligue pra sua Martha, avise que estamos a caminho.

Ela não lhe deu o tempo para responder e caminhou para a enteada, que continuava de pé olhando para aquela direção. Ergueu a sobrancelha e angulou de leve a cabeça quando avistou o Sr. Finnick agradecer a um policial que lhe conseguiu um táxi e o avistou até que virasse a esquina.

-Ele é bonito.

Alexis se saltou com sua voz de repente e Kate a fitou com uma expressão culpada de que não queria tê-la assustado...  
Até ver o rubor em suas bochechas.

-Você _acha_ ele bonito... De um jeito... Uau. Muito bem, querida.

Não era uma pergunta.

-Kate...

-Ah, claro que você acha. Ele **é** um gato.

-Kate!

-Desculpe. – ela ergueu os braços para cima em sinal de rendição e manteve a boca em uma linha fina de quem segurava o riso e circulou seu ombro em um abraço. – Mas então... Quando vai convidá-lo para um café? Que não seja na Finnick State, é claro. Ou talvez, na sala de reuniões, só vocês dois e...

-Kate! Não estamos _nessa_ conversa. – falou Alexis ainda muito vermelha e observando seu pai ao telefone e se aproximando.

-Tudo bem... – Kate desistiu puxando-a para um abraço e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Tudo bem, não teremos... Agora. – ela riu e a sentiu relaxar um pouco. – Ei... Estou feliz que esteja bem.

-Você me salvou de novo. E eu estou feliz que esteja bem também... Você e o papai. E meu irmãozinho?

-Está bem.

-Papai já sabe?

-Ainda não... Não, consegui dizer pra ele no meio dessa... – ela se calou como se o sentisse se aproximar mesmo que de costas para ele.

Alexis assentiu com a cabeça escorando-a em seu ombro.

-Tudo bem. – as duas giraram para Rick. Sorrisos idênticos em seu rosto, e ele ficou parado apenas olhando-as como se não ouvisse quem estava do outro lado da linha, a visão das duas mulheres de sua vida abraçadas e aguardando-o.

-Sim, mãe. Estaremos aí em alguns minutos... É, eu prometo. Tudo bem. Ei Jim. Como está...? Claro, aguarde. – ele estendeu o telefone para Kate. – Seu pai na linha.

Alexis se soltou de Kate e abraçou o pai, agora os dois observando-a.

-Ei pai... Sim, eu estou bem. Estamos bem. Não... Não, iremos pra aí, em alguns minutos. Protocolo. Ficarei suspensa pelos próximos dias até a próxima ordem... Sim. Eu prometo pra você, que... Ok. – ela virou soltando o ar que nem sabia estar segurando. O ouviu ainda atentamente e assentiu de leve desviando o olhar dos Castle, lágrimas não derramadas brilhando no canto de seus olhos e assentiu de novo, e de novo até que finalmente se despediu do pai. – Amo você também. Sim. Até logo. – Colocou o telefone que sabia pertencer a Alexis no bolso do casaco e estendeu as duas mãos. – Vamos pra casa?

Eles não demoraram para alcançá-la, Alexis entre eles agora.  
Casa.  
Finalmente casa.

* * *

KATE ESTAVA FELIZ DE ESTAR EM CASA. Martha tinha voltado para seu apartamento sendo acompanhada de seu pai que ficara durante as duas horas seguintes. Os cinco jantaram, conversaram... Apenas aproveitaram a presença um do outro. E agora, ela e Richard estavam sentados nos bancos altos do balcão na cozinha, uma xícara de chá quase finalizada diante deles, enquanto Alexis os fitava das escadas. A ruiva deixou escapar um suspiro ao assisti-los. Como havia sentido falta disso...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Kate ainda não tinha confessado ao seu pai que estava grávida, e como o jantar girou em torno de algumas lágrimas e pedidos de desculpas, ela sabia que o momento estava próximo, mas antes algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas. Seu avô tinha lhe confessado que preparara os corpos antes de ir buscar seu pai onde McCord o havia aprendido, e Alexis girou o cordão em seu pescoço de novo. Ela pensou em Johanna Beckett e como a mãe de Kate se sentiria ao saber que a filha tinha uma família, e estava feliz...

Ou que durante as duas últimas semanas, tinha se arriscado como o inferno para protegê-los.  
Pensou em como a proximidade dela com a madrasta havia melhorado... Mais.  
E mesmo que tivessem que ser sequestradas por um doido psicopata, Alexis estava feliz.

Feliz apenas por ver a forma como eles se olhavam, a mão de seu pai segura na dela e Kate escorando a cabeça em seu ombro. Eles nunca precisavam falar para se comunicarem, e ela esperava encontrar alguém assim um dia... Ou...

Finalmente tomando folego e afastando os pensamentos, Alexis deixou sua presença ser notada no cômodo. A atenção já estava nela, antes que conseguisse alcançar um dos bancos também e se sentar diante deles, seu pai estava vestindo uma calça de pijamas, camisa cinzenta e de pé ao lado da esposa. Kate por sua vez, usava uma camisa que pertencia a ele, calças de pijamas também e o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito. Alexis quase sorriu ao notar a mão de seu pai deslizando para a cintura dela, e agora a mão dela se fechando na outra livre dele, mas abaixou a cabeça parando apenas para se sentar diante do casal, ou não conseguiria falar.

A primeira coisa que a ruiva conseguiu associar foi a expressão de Kate quando finalmente puxou o cordão do pescoço, todos os três anéis ainda presos ali. Durante a conversa com McCord, ela havia tirado as alianças e colocado as duas juntas no dedo anelar, pensando que se fosse assim, teria forças para falar com ela... E de alguma forma conseguira. Grata pela enésima vez por eles chegarem na hora certa e a salvarem. Por fim, puxou o par de anéis depositando-os no balcão e em silêncio esperou. Por vários segundos não conseguiu desprender o olhar dos objetos, sabendo que eles também não, e por fim levantou a cabeça para encontrar um par de olhos azuis e um esverdeados encarando-a. Levou dois dedos para o centro deles mexendo-os na mesa e um sorriso adornou seu rosto quando percebeu que nenhum deles ainda tinha se mexido, a mão de Kate apertou um pouco mais na de seu pai e ele foi o primeiro a falar:

-Alexis, eu—

-Eu falo. Vocês escutam. – sua voz saiu baixa e suave. Eles assentiram e ela tomou folego mais uma vez. – Duas semanas atrás, eu pensei que nunca mais poderia ver... Isso. Como há três dias, eu pensei que nunca mais iria ver vocês dois. Então aqueles corpos foram encontrados, eles estavam usando isso... – ela sorriu sem humor e brevemente. – Coisa do vô. E eu levei mais tempo do que gostaria pra entender que não eram vocês...

-Você não devia...

-É. Eu sei, Kate. Me lembro quando a Dra. Parish me mostrou as alianças, eu já as tinha visto junto com os objetos recolhidos nos corpos, mas... Eu não sei. Foi... – E reteve o pensamento. – Então o Dr. Pellmutter tinha feito suas análises iniciais, e tudo indicava e apontava para o DNA de vocês. De novo, cortesia do vô. – ela suspirou. – Ele estava nos mandando um sinal, e eu li errado nas entrelinhas...

-Lex, você não...

-Deixe-me terminar, pai. – ele assentiu, nenhum dos dois tinha se afastado um do outro.

Alexis voltou sua atenção para as alianças nas pontas de seu dedo, girando-as um pouco no balcão.  
E apenas quando encontrou o olhar do casal mais uma vez, confessou:

-Por muito tempo, eu só conseguia ficar parada, olhando para elas como se fossem me dar respostas... Como se dois objetos inanimados, conseguissem me dar uma pista de que estavam vivos... – sem perceber ela levou a mão livre ao cordão no pescoço. O anel da mãe de Kate.

-Sinto muito, querida. – disse ela.

-Kate tem razão, Alexis...

-Pai. Me deixe terminar... Por favor. – ele assentiu mais uma vez. Ela capturou o olhar de soslaio e o familiar apertar de mãos. Deuses, como sentira falta disso. – Foram longas horas, e não tínhamos pistas. Só mais perguntas, e eu pensei que ia enlouquecer... Deus, eu estava enlouquecendo. – Kate o segurou com mais firmeza quando ele ameaçou dar a volta no balcão e abraçá-la.

Alexis estava quase fazendo isso por si mesma, mas se manteve.  
Precisava terminar.

-Eu segui seu conselho... – Continuou ela olhando agora para Kate. – Me apeguei as memorias que eu tinha, e me concentrei nas que poderia viver... – Então olhou para o pai. – Lembrei de cada momento que tivemos, pai. Desde pequena... Cada brincadeira, conselho, cada conversa... Tudo. E o tempo todo, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no passado. Então coloquei as alianças com o anel da mãe de Kate. Eu não sei... Eu queria tê-las por perto. E prometi pra mim mesma que não iria tirá-las até devolver pra vocês... Seja como for.

-Eu não queria que você passasse por nada disso... – Kate falou soltando um longo suspiro. – Que se envolvesse, que ficasse no meio disso e se machucasse, Alexis...

-Mas eu estou no meio Kate.

-Vocês me protegeram. Mas não tem ideia de como foi ficar no escuro. Eu me apegava a qualquer suposição, por mais maluca que fosse... Por mais que me machucasse e... Pudesse estar errada. Pensei que mesmo que por um momento, você se sentia assim com sua mãe, Kate. – por longos segundos, elas ficaram se olhando. – Em alguns momentos, eles eram tão pesados... – ela falou movimentando os anéis nos dedos de novo. – E eu estava furiosa em pensar que não os veria de novo. Você foi atrás de mim, pai. E então deixou eles te levarem... Kate, você remontou a cena do crime só pra me salvar. E eu queria chutar e abraçar vocês dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Ok, já chega! – Castle foi até Alexis finalmente abraçando-a e precisou de alguns segundos para senti-la retribuir o carinho e relaxar escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirando. Kate sorriu. – Estou... Estamos aqui, Alexis.

-Eu sei pai, mas por quanto tempo até acontecer alguma coisa de novo? Amanhã, depois, na próxima semana... Ou no próximo mês? Eu não quero que vocês mudem, não quero que nada mude, eu só queria que... Eu precisava que... – ela suspirou. – Eu não sei se consigo observar enquanto acontece de novo... E eu apenas tenho medo. Não sei o que faria se... Perdesse... Eu só...

-Ei... – Kate alcançou sua mão e a apertou. – Desculpe por fazê-la se sentir tão impotente. Por deixar pensar que tinha acontecido uma tragédia... Irreversível. Por te machucar dessa forma, Lex... Mas... Nem eu e nem seu pai nos arrependemos da decisão que tomamos, principalmente se ela protegeu você.

-Beckett tem razão, desculpe... – Castle entoou. – Mas está tudo bem agora, você está bem. _Nós_ estamos. – ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito e respirou fundo soltando o ar em uma lufada.

Então sorriu agora segurando a mão do pai na direita, e a da madrasta na esquerda.

-Queria pedir pra me me prometerem que não vão me esconder se algo assim acontecer de novo... E que eu vou fazer tudo o que puder pra ajudar, apoiando e estando ao lado dos dois. – então olhou de um para o outro para enfatizar seu ponto e sorriu. – Mas por alguma razão, eu sei que fariam tudo de novo... Seja pelos amigos, a vovó... Por mim... – ela conteve o olhar de Kate que sabia exatamente o que significava e sorriu encontrando os azuis de seu pai. – Ou um pelo outro.

Sem soltar sua mão, Kate deu a volta no balcão juntando-se a um novo abraço triplo. Alexis viu de novo aquela troca de olhares, o _sentimento_ que tinham um pelo outro. A magia. Ela nunca se cansaria disso, principalmente quando via a conversa interior que se colocavam, o entendimento...  
E em uníssono, eles declararam para ela.

- _Sempre_.

* * *

"Always" :3

eu simplesmente amei escrever essa cena, e antes de toda a "treta" ela foi a primeira que eu tive em mente.  
Como um insight.  
Encaixar foi o problema, mas enfim :')

Tá legal... Em um resumo geral, Alexis tinha sete anos quando toda a "merda" aconteceu.  
E quando ela simplesmente correu quando percebeu o problema ligado ao Presidente Russo e toda a conspiração envolvida, Kate Beckett encontrá-la naquele mesmo beco, foi o acaso :)  
Essa era minha ideia. Uma pequena Alexis sendo salva por Kate.  
E ainda coincidentemente, a responsável por toda a ação era justamente duas das pessoas envolvidas na morte de Johanna.  
Sério. Eu viajei legal :')  
Bite-me.  
Mas eu tinha que criar uma conexão, e a sorte é que não coloquei Rita como LockSat, porque gostei de sua personagem e a ideia de "reunir a família" :3  
Além do mais, Alexis tá muito fod* na temp 8, e eu queria que ela tivesse mais destaque :v  
Enfim...  
A ideia geral era isso.  
Até o próx cap e comentem :3  
E um especial com mais 4 caps pra vcs :v

ps: "Capitã Broderick ruiva" é uma referência a Debra Messing em Os Mistérios de Laura.  
Eu amo essa peste :3


	16. Chapter 16: Especial Part 1

**Especial. Parte 1**

 ** _No outro dia..._**

-SUA ARMA E DISTINTIVO. – Kate olhou para Gates que lhe estendia seu equipamento de volta com um sorriso, ela podia ver a expressão de Castle, mesmo que não o visse agora, os dois em sua sala da décima segunda, e a mão dele segurando a sua. Kate o recolheu. – E sua sala, capitã Beckett.

-Obrigada.

-Ouvi dizer da pequena Castle, que você vem considerando a oferta do senado...

Ela ergueu os olhos não surpresa pela constatação de sua ex capitã.

E assentiu.

-Decidi ir devagar...

-Mesmo que não precisasse. – falou Rick logo ao seu lado.

E ela sabia que se quisesse partir direto para a candidatura no senado teria o apoio de muitos.  
E poderia até conseguir o cargo ainda nas próximas eleições, e por mais tentador que fosse...

-Quero fazer esse caminho como ele precisa ser feito. – falou. – A Procuradoria agora me é uma boa ideia, e teremos grandes enfrentamentos para o processo... Quero estar preparada quando for para o senado... Mas eu sei que serei apoiada por aqueles que estão ao meu lado...

-Sempre. – falou ele ainda com a mão na sua. Os dedos entrelaçados.

-Muito bem. Um passo de cada vez, isso a faz ainda mais digna de admiração. – Kate corou ao elogio e Gates prosseguiu. – Fico feliz com isso... Eu daria no mínimo oito anos, pra você alcançar o seu objetivo, Beckett. E além.

-Obrigada... Senhora.

-Não há de quê, Beckett... Sr. Castle.

Ele assentiu enquanto ela passava por eles deixando-os a sós.  
Kate girou circulando seu pescoço com as mãos, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo a tranquilidade que ele sempre lhe passava.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar pra você...

-Kate... Você ainda quer procurar pela menina? – ele perguntou surpreendendo-a. – Quer dizer, você gostaria de vê-la?

-Se eu gostaria de vê-la de novo?! Claro!

-Ok. – Castle segurou sua mão e a puxou consigo para a saída.

-Castle...? onde...?!

-Almoço... Vamos almoçar agora. Não está com fome?

-Ah... Sim.

Ela precisou de alguns segundos para responder.  
Os olhos ainda presos nele e em sua reação. Ele puxou seu telefone do bolso e sorriu.  
Digitou alguma coisa e o guardou de novo voltando a fitá-la.

-Uh... Ok. – Kate girou. A arma agora no coldre, o distintivo na cintura, a mão ainda segura na sua e pronta para sair, o avistou com a mão na maçaneta, antes que Rick a puxasse ele permitiu que ela literalmente desse um encontrão em seu corpo e com a mão livre segurou sua cintura em um beijo casto, mas não menos significativo. Kate ainda estava com a testa colada na dele quando falou: – Rick, tem... Uma coisa que eu preciso dizer pra você. Uma coisa... Importante.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Não... Aqui.

-Tudo bem, então... Podemos comer e depois conversamos?

-Tudo bem. – ela deslizou a mão livre pelo seu rosto colocando-a em seu ombro e depois para sua nuca puxando-o para outro beijo. Kate soprou o ar em uma risada reprimida enquanto olhava pelas persianas abertas e então pigarreou levantando o rosto pra ele. – Rick...?

-Hm?

-A delegacia inteira está olhando pra nós.

-Eu não me importo. – ele falou colando seus lábios de novo.

Ela apenas sorriu contra eles mais uma vez.  
Também não se importava. Mesmo que não conseguisse evitar o rubor em suas bochechas...  
Ou quando Esposito bufou e estendeu a Ryan uma nota de vinte dólares...

* * *

-EI QUERIDA. Tudo bem? – Martha parou seus passos para observar Alexis ainda sentada no braço do sofá, estava usando uma calça jeans, botas de salto baixo, uma camisa lilás e a jaqueta preta. O cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela encarou a avó e Jim Beckett que compartilhavam expressões preocupadas idênticas.

-Estou ok.

-Katherine e Richard estão vindo para o jantar...

-Sim, eu... Vou estar pronta em um minuto. – ela se pôs de pé assentindo, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta enquanto girava para subir as escadas. Precisava de um banho, roupas frescas e então poderia ter um jantar agradável com sua família.

-Alexis? – ela parou ao som da voz de Jim Beckett. Ele tinha uma expressão complacente e sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao encontrar seus olhos. Era quase como o olhar que Kate lhe dava quando sabia que ela precisava conversar, mas a timidez a tomava. Manteve a cabeça erguida para ele, mesmo quando o homem assentiu brevemente. – Tudo bem?

-... Sim.

Ela pensou que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, as prováveis acusações sobre Bracken e McCord cairiam como uma bomba principalmente com o que fez ao ex senador, mas o apoio que Alexis tinha de sua família e amigos ao dizer o que houve, era o mesmo com Kate, que já estava de volta ao trabalho e com seu pai de novo por perto. E sim, ela tinha pesadelos com Bracken e tudo o que aconteceu, entretanto...

-Eu... Não sei. – confessou finalmente descendo os três degraus que havia subido. Jim segurava um pano de prato nas mãos e sua avó uma taça de vinho, ela olhou para a neta colocando a mão em seu ombro como que para tranquilizá-la e seguiu para a cozinha deixando-os a sós. – Eu descobri uma coisa, e antes estava ansiosa pra falar sobre isso... Mas agora não sei.

-Uma coisa importante?

-Bastante.

-Quer conversar sobre...?

Por um instante queria dizer que estava tudo ok, mas seu olhar de tranquilidade...  
Aquele olhar, era como se fosse capaz de lhe tirar qualquer problema apenas de encontrá-lo.

-Ok. Eu... Me lembrei de uma coisa, quando eu era criança. Uma coisa ruim... eu tinha uns sete anos.

-E você se lembrou por causa do que aconteceu com você e Katie...?

-Sim. – ela confessou. – Pensei que isso tinha ficado para trás, ou que essas memórias continuariam não fazendo sentido na minha cabeça até agora. – ela suspirou sentando-se no último degrau da escada e ele ao seu lado o pano agora jogado no ombro e ouvindo-a atentamente. –... Eu vi alguém machucado, e não pude fazer nada. Não fui capaz de fazer nada que não fosse... Correr.

-Você era só uma criança.

-Ainda assim... Talvez eu pudesse ter feito a diferença, se eu... Eu não sei.

-Me diga o que houve...

-Meus pais estavam discutindo. Me afastei e fugi pro Museu de Arte... Só que uma coisa tinha acontecido, e houve um tiroteio. E eu me escondi. Quando uma policial me ajudou, me lembro de estar tão apavorada... Que nem mesmo consegui olhar em seu rosto. Andamos durante alguns quarteirões e ela me deixou na Delegacia mais próxima... Sempre se preocupando comigo, me tranquilizando durante todo o caminho... Antes eu mal me lembrava da canção.

-Uma policial... Canção...? – Alexis não se surpreendeu com a ansiedade em sua voz. – Espere. Você se lembra de quando foi isso—

-Na virada do ano de 1999 para 2000...

-Alexis, você...

-Sim, Jim. Eu estava no meio daquele fogo cruzado. Antes eu mal me lembrava de seu rosto, agora sei perfeitamente quem pertence aquela voz. Sei exatamente quem ela é... Kate. – Ela quase permitiu-se chorar quando percebeu o brilho em seu olhar. Sorriu e os dois ouviram a chave na porta sendo girada. Alexis tocou o ombro dele lhe dando um abraço. – Obrigada.

Jim sorriu assentindo levemente e retribuindo o carinho.  
Ele havia notado que ela precisava conversar pela sua forma de caminhar, que lhe lembrava exatamente como sua filha.  
Os dois levantaram a cabeça quando a risada baixa de Kate preencheu a sala e a voz ofendida de Castle se sobressaiu:

 _-Isso é maldade... Kate! Vamos..._

 _-Não._

 _-Por favor?_

 _-Não use esse olhar, Castle_. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha finalmente avistando-os, Alexis se afastou dando espaço para Jim e Kate. Seu pai se levantou alcançando a filha em um abraço e beijando sua bochecha. – Ei...

-Ei, pai. – Alexis já estava abraçada a Rick que sorria ainda fitando-a. Sua enteada deslocou-se do seu lado para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. – Sim. Eu estava falando com Jim... Foi tudo bem? – ela sorriu e Alexis respirou fundo. – Ok. Vou tomar um banho...

-Alexis? – Jim a chamou. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos mordendo o lábio inferior e ele a instigou.

-Tudo bem? – a garota suspirou assentindo e murmurando um "ok" para o Sr. Beckett.

-Kate... – ela a chamou. – Eu posso... Falar com você?

A capitã assentiu escondendo seu olhar preocupado e estendeu a mão para Alexis que segurou seu braço e a direcionou para o escritório do pai, em algum momento puxando-o também. Jim voltou para a cozinha, Martha lhe estendeu uma taça com suco de laranja e ele agradeceu.

-O que a denunciou?

-Ela me lembrou a Katie. – ele confessou sorrindo. – O mesmo olhar pensativo, a mesma impaciência no caminhar... Como se esperasse que você notasse que há algo de errado... Ela mal cruzava a porta, e eu já sabia que precisava se sentar e conversar um pouco. Desabafar. Mesmo que não conseguisse diminuir muito, ela parecia mais aliviada depois de uma conversa. Ou de um abraço.

-Alexis sempre foi assim. – Martha confessou. – Desde pequena. Definitivamente a mais madura na casa... Tentava resolver seus problemas por si mesma, mas pedia um conselho, para mim ou Richard. E eu ficava feliz em oferecê-lo.

Ele sorriu e viu os olhos azuis da matriarca brilharem com orgulho.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. – falou ele dando a volta no balcão e usando o pano para puxar o alimento do forno.

Alexis parou sua caminhada, girando nos calcanhares e encontrando um par de olhos verdes preocupados e impacientes e um azuis tranquilos e brilhantes. Ela ponderou se devia ter essa conversa agora, sua mão indo para a nuca enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, a sensação de preocupação de volta e um suspiro escapando de seus lábios.

-Tudo bem...? – perguntou Kate.

-Eu só... – Alexis começou e finalmente quando olhou para o pai pela terceira vez, compreendeu sua expressão.

Ele sabia.  
Sabia o que ela iria falar, sabia que ela...  
Oh, deuses!? Kate sabia também?!

-Alexis, querida. Você está começando a me preocupar. Podia...?

Ela parou seu caminhar de um lado para o outro freando e ficando de frente para eles de novo.  
As mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, e abriu a boca para falar uma, duas vezes e por fim bufou.

-Tudo bem, Lex. Apenas... fale. – disse seu pai tranquilizando-a.

-Ok, eu... Kate, você se lembra de quando... Ajudou uma garotinha há quinze anos... E a... Levou pra delegacia?

Bem. Todo o pesadelo definitivamente tinha começado quando McCord descobriu que ela era a policial do caso e tentou obter a verdade sobre essa criança para saber o que ela viu ou ouviu. Felizmente a menina estava segura agora, mas...

-Uh... Sim. – Alexis não conseguiu impedir a si mesma de movimentar-se balançando as pernas para frente e para trás impaciente. Kate franziu o cenho um pouco mais. Ela suspirou de novo. – Bracken e McCord a queriam porque pensaram que ela tinha escutado... Alguma coisa que não devia... Alexis, está tudo bem?

Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo.  
Por que tinha ser tão difícil?! Era apenas olhara para ela e dizer.

-Ela ouviu sim... Algo que poderia colocar um rosto para a conspiração deles... – falou Castle tirando a atenção de Kate por um instante e Alexis o agradeceu mentalmente. – Felizmente por anos, não sabiam quem era a menina, ou como ela era. Por isso sequestraram vocês. Porque pensaram que sabiam o que tinha acontecido naquele dia...

-Eu não mantive contato com ela por... Anos. – Kate falou e ele assentiu. Ela se calou ao ouvir Alexis cantarolando. Sua enteada mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Até... Oh...

Ela tinha cantarolado duas estrofes da música e sorriu fitando-a.  
Kate abriu a boca para falar uma, duas vezes, então olhou para ele.

-Agora. – finalizou Castle.

-Você era a policial. – falou sorrindo, um leve rubor em seu rosto e os olhos azuis brilhando. Kate ainda tinha a boca aberta formando um perfeito 'o' olhando de pai para filha, e em duas largas passadas pegando-a em um abraço que quase tirou seu equilíbrio.

-Deuses Alexis...! Você! Era você...!

-Sim...

-Meu Deus...! Eu não... Rick? – ele conhecia aquele olhar.

 _Há quanto tempo você sabe?!_ E ele apenas riu e deu de ombros sorrindo.

-Apenas um par de dias... Eu tinha falado com McCord e ela falou dessa menina, mas... Quando percebi, não... Pudemos falar no assunto. E eu apenas tive certeza quando você me confessou que era por esse motivo que Bracken e McCord tinham se escondido e fingindo suas mortes... Para achá-la, porque uma parte que não foi encontrada no Arquivo foi liberada. Algo que só ela sabia. Só Alexis, sabia.

Ela apertou Alexis um pouco mais no abraço e a ouviu rir.

-Deuses... Você era muito pequena... – e se afastou para olhá-la como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizesse depois de quinze anos em um fatídico dia. A ruiva não evitou corar.

-E você me levou por uns três quarteirões até a delegacia.

-Há quanto tempo...? – a pergunta ficou presa, ela a sentiu dar de ombros.

-Não tenho certeza. – confessou Alexis. – Acho que desde que voltei a morar aqui com você e o papai. E eu te ouvia pela manhã cantando essa música baixinho... Mas sempre que eu tentava me lembrar de onde já tinha escutado ou perguntar pra você, acabava me esquecendo. Até que nós duas...

Kate assentiu puxando-a de novo para seus braços e balançando-a.

-Roy tinha me colocado para patrulhar o bairro. Na verdade, era um dos testes para ver se eu reconheceria Esposito disfarçado e sem revelar sua identidade... Éramos pelo menos três policiais ali, então ouvimos o tiroteio. Deixei meu posto, encontrei um policial tentando convencer você a sair daquele canto... Assim que te vi, eu não... Consegui. Eu precisava te tirar de lá, mesmo que aquele lugar...

-Me desculpe. Eu sei que foi lá que ela... Me desculpe pelas... Lembranças ruins.

-Sim, porque foi ali que a encontraram. Minha mãe, mas... – ela tocou seu rosto e desceu o toque para seus ombros e a puxou de volta para si, encontrando o olhar de Castle, e ele mantinha um grande sorriso no rosto, que parecia crescer mais e mais. Se possível. – Graças a você eu meio que consegui andar por ele sem... Ter um ataque de pânico. Mas você... Ficou de olhos fechados o tempo todo, mesmo depois de sairmos da faixa. Até a delegacia... E eu definitivamente teria me lembrado desses azuis tão lindos se os tivesse visto.

-Sinto muito. – ela repetiu.

-Alexis, você era só uma menina. E tinha muito barulho e gritos... Além das festas de fim de ano, Nova Iorque estava um caos. _Ali_ estava. Levei você comigo até a Delegacia mais próxima, e meu único arrependimento, foi nunca ter descoberto seu nome. Foi não ter voltado depressa o suficiente para falar com você...

-Agora você sabe.

-Eu sei. – ela riu assim como Alexis. E encontrou de novo o rosto do seu parceiro. Seu marido. – Eu realmente sei...

Kate respirou aliviada. Feliz.  
Além dele que a havia ajudado e transformado completamente sua vida – para melhor – agora Alexis também.  
Que tinha a ajudado a querer superar seu trauma. A voltar a sorrir... A caminhar por aquela rua porque era mais uma rua na grande NY. Assim como Martha que lhe mostrara que não era errado sentir-se vulnerável ou abrir seu coração para confiar nas pessoas que estavam por perto.

Os Castle tinham uma tendência a surpreendê-la. E principalmente a alegrá-la. Mais e mais. Ainda com um braço em torno do ombro de Alexis, ela girou com a menina para encarar Rick, e sentiu-se nervosa para falar exatamente como a enteada momentos atrás.

-Tudo bem... Rick? Nossa _conversa_.

-Ok. – ela ficou feliz por ele adquirir uma posição seria e fitá-la aguardando por sua confissão.

Ao encontrar os azuis dele, ela ponderou de novo.  
Era o momento de falar a ele que estava grávida, então por que estava tão nervosa?!  
Sentiu Alexis se afastar.

-Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos—

-Não! – Kate segurou sua mão impedindo-a de sair daquele meio abraço, e viu sua expressão confusa. – Por favor, fique. Quero que fique. – seu rosto se iluminou e ela assentiu.

-Ok.

-Castle, eu... – Sua expressão era em expectativa, e Alexis apertou sua mão para lhe transferir algum conforto. – Rick, uh... Eu... Nós...

 _Oh, por Deus Katherine_. Apenas diga. Ela piscou com força, tentando se concentrar.  
E sentiu uma veia em sua testa, por um momento parecia estar canalizando sua mãe de novo e se xingou mentalmente. Havia prometido a si mesma que não faria esse tipo de coisa e ali estava... Travada mais uma vez.

-Kate, isso não é um dejá-vú é...? – e foi forçada a interromper a linha de pensamento para encarar o marido.

-O que?

-Pai...

-Eu te amo, ok? Mas não vou aguentar mais três semanas afastado de você. Quer dizer, as coisas foram resolvidas, conversamos sobre isso mesmo que banalmente, e eu posso me acostumar a ficar longe da delegacia... – ele franziu o cenho. – Ok. Talvez eu possa _tentar_ ficar longe da delegacia, mas da última vez que ficamos afastados foi uma tortura. Mas não me afasta de novo, Kate...

-Castle... – ela suavizou sua expressão tentando explicar que não era nada disso, mas ele estava no embalo:

-Eu não vou conseguir lidar com o tempo... Nem mesmo o tempo do tempo. Quer dizer... Kate... Ok. Você não vai cruzar aquela porta nem que eu tenha que amarrá-la, e eu realmente não—

-Pai, não é... Nada disso. E por favor, dá pra pular o duplo sentido?

-Rick.

-Ok. Tudo bem, Kate. E não me olha assim porque fizemos um—

-Eu estou grávida.

-... Acordo. O quê? – ele a encarou, dela para Alexis e de volta. – O que?!

-Eu estou... Grávida. – ela repetiu agora mais tranquila.

Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto, junto com um rubor ao encontrar seus olhos. A mão de Kate que apertava a de Alexis relaxou um pouco quando viu a expressão dele se suavizar agora de entendimento, mas ela não se afastou da enteada e em duas largas passadas, Richard alcançou a esposa em um abraço apertado erguendo-a acima do chão e girando-a.

Alexis riu junto com eles, a contagiante alegria de seu pai e as mãos de Kate agora circulando seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo.

-Você... Ah Deus! – e ele a estava girando de novo.

-Rick, eu vou ficar tonta desse jeito...! – Kate não conseguiu impedir a risada, ele a colocou no chão pedindo desculpas olhando em seu rosto e para Alexis. – Rick...

-Há quanto... Tempo?

-Quase sete semanas. – involuntariamente sua mão estava em seu abdômen e a de Kate sobre a dele.

-Já sabe o sexo do bebê?

-Ainda não, eu... – ele recebeu o olhar de ocupados sendo sequestrados e depois correndo pelas nossas vidas. –... Nem mesmo fiz todos os exames além do de sangue pra confirmar o de farmácia, eu só... Terei tempo para isso. _Teremos_.

-Eu garanto que vou acompanha-la em tudo e garantir que esteja em ordem. – falou Alexis recebendo um sorriso de ambos.

-Obrigado filha minha. – falou Castle. – Um menino dessa vez...? – Sugeriu acariciando seu estomago e Kate deu de ombros levemente arqueando a sobrancelha em resposta.

-Ah, eu não sei. Dois Castle's... – brincou, mas havia o brilho em seus olhos. – Não sei se consigo lidar com duas versões suas, quando a miniatura será mais responsável. Provavelmente.

-Provavelmente. – concordou Alexis. – Ou outra garota...?

-Bom... – Kate sorriu quando a mão dele se fechou em seu pulso e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. –... Podemos tentar até termos um menino... – ela sorriu circulando seu pescoço com as mãos e movimentando a cabeça levemente, o rosto a centímetros do dele.

-Tentar de novo...? Castle, deixe-me pelo menos ter _um_ filho antes.

-Nosso amigo viajante disse que seriam três...

-Tecnicamente já contam como dois, porque temos Alexis e eu tenho você... Pelo menos na questão de infantilidade. – ele fingiu-se de ofendido. A ruiva em questão tinha a sobrancelha arqueada como normalmente fazia ao ser ignorada com sucesso. Até porque os olhares sugestivos deles não condiziam com as palavras.

-Na verdade eu não estava apenas pensando em aumentar o time, sabe...?

Ela assentiu sorrindo a sugestão.

-Sabe eu também não me importo em praticar até...

-Gente. – Alexis gemeu tendo a atenção do casal. – Sério, não façam essa coisa de me ignorarem e estragar o momento. – eles riram de sua expressão quase dolorida e a mais nova continuou. – Mas Kate, você gostaria que fosse menino, ou menina? Ou gêmeos talvez...

Kate sorriu a mão ainda circulando o pescoço do marido e admitiu humildemente:

-Vou soar um pouco clichê, querida, mas... Eu não tenho uma preferência quanto ao sexo do bebê... – ela sentiu Richard circular sua cintura e escorar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu amo seu pai... – ele depositou um beijo em seu rosto e Kate apertou seu braço com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tocava sua bochecha. – E eu estou feliz... _Muito_ feliz, em aumentar nossa família.

Nenhum dos três notaram Jim e Martha na porta do escritório para a surpresa deles com Hunter e Rita, Kate girou para dar um beijo leve em Castle, e então girou para Alexis aproximando-se da enteada.

-Mas eu vou ser uma mãe _extremamente_ realizada, se essa criança fosse metade da pessoa que a irmã mais velha dele é.

O sorriso de Alexis era magnífico para dizer o mínimo, enquanto Kate a alcançou abraçando-a também.

Martha e Jim se olharam, seu pai foi o primeiro a perguntar:

-Katie...? – Seus olhos brilhavam, as lágrimas que ele não se importou em deixar cair assim que viu as da filha com a mesma emoção, que cruzou o escritório apenas para abraçar o pai com força, e ele a apertou contra si. – Você está...?

-Sim. Quase sete semanas... Ainda não sei o sexo do bebê.

-Ah, Katherine! – Martha gritou contente e seu filho a puxou para um abraço.

Logo estavam conversando e confraternizando. Martha e Rita preparando a mesa com a ajuda de Alexis, Kate em uma conversa com seu pai cheia de memórias e o quanto sua mãe ficaria feliz pela filha... Seu sorriso sincero, Alexis falando sobre seus planos em auxiliá-la futuramente em sua campanha e sendo cutucada por Kate sobre seu futuro chefe e talvez _futuro_ - _coisa_ - _alguma_ , mesmo que ela tenha ficado rubra quando seu pai perguntou o que falavam...

Bem... realmente seria um jantar em família.  
Um jantar inesquecível. Um novo começo.

– **FIM** –


	17. Chapter 17: Especial Part 2

_DOIS ANOS MAIS TARDE..._

-TUDO BEM... Uh... Eu nunca fui muito boa com discursos, então... Vamos lá. – felizmente ela conseguiu relaxar quando ouviu algumas risadas. Então levantou a cabeça respirando fundo e os encontrou de pé. Olhando pra ela com expressões idênticas. _Todos_ eles. Normalmente era ela quem devia dar a notícia ruim a família sobre o ente que perdeu e investigava seu assassinato. Era ela quem devia lidar com a sensação de estar do lado contrário da mesa e explicar o que houve e prometer que iria obter justiça. Mas não hoje... – Hoje eu quero apenas agradecer ao apoio dos meus amigos e familiares sob essa candidatura. Na verdade sobre... Tudo, e todos os momentos em que estiveram presentes em minha vida... Pai. – Kate encontrou os olhos de Jim Beckett, e não evitou sorrir enquanto tentava afastar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. – Deus sabe o quanto nós lutamos para nos mantermos firme. Quando nosso pilar tinha... Desabado. – ele assentiu também segurando o choro. – E ela tinha razão, nada... Não existe um problema que não é colocada diante de nós que conseguimos lidar. Mas eu falo pra você o que eu diria a mamãe agora se ela estivesse aqui também... _Obrigada_. Obrigada por me apoiar, obrigada por ser o meu pilar. Por estar tantas vezes lá apenas pra que eu pudesse ter um abraço, ou ouvir um conselho seu... Ou ver você. Obrigada. Amo você.

 _-Amo você também querida..._ – Jim movimentou os lábios mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Kate sorriu e encontrou os olhos da amiga.

-Lanie... Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, e agradeço todos os dias por conhecer. – ela viu a legista sorrir assentindo brevemente. – Eu tinha me fechado de tal forma para as pessoas, com medo de me aproximar delas, então conheci você. Que veio como um... Tornado. – e a viu rir. – Como se fosse normal, falar de sua vida pessoal pra uma completa desconhecida e ignorar o primeiro caso que trabalhavam juntas e o corpo ali na maca... E antes que eu percebesse, estávamos conversando sobre nós mesmas, nos conhecendo. E de fato... _Era_ normal. E eu podia ir até você, falar qualquer coisa, que você estaria lá pra me ouvir... Ou me chutar apenas para que eu percebesse o quão idiota estava sendo.

Kate ouviu várias risadas, mas estava atenta a amiga que sorria e acenava.

-Obrigada por me apoiar, me ouvir... E dizer exatamente o que eu precisava escutar. Por estar lá quando eu precisava de alguém pra falar sobre garotos ou obter algum conselho sobre eles... – mais risadas. – Obrigada por ser a pessoa que eu precisava, mesmo quando eu era uma idiota.

Ela também a viu murmurar enquanto limpava as lágrimas.  
Dessa vez seu nome.

 _-Ah, Kate... Idem._

-Ryan, Espo... – ela olhou para cada um deles. – Meus parceiros, meus amigos... Meus irmãos. Eu nem mesmo sei como dizer o quanto vocês significam pra mim... Passamos por tantas coisas.

-Bastante. – concordou Esposito.

-E vocês me apoiaram em minhas decisões, me auxiliaram em momentos difíceis ou... Estiveram sempre lá por mim, quando mais precisei. Mesmo que isso fosse causar um efeito colateral pra ambos que... – ela pausou.

-Ei, Beckett.

-... Obrigada. Por tudo... Aos dois. Obrigada.

Seus amigos assentiram.  
Esposito que estava ao lado de Lanie ergueu sua taça e circulou a cintura da namorada em um abraço.

-Martha... Alexis. – ela teve a atenção das ruivas. A primeira segurava um garotinho em seus dois anos nos braços, o cabelo escuro e penteado para trás, ele usava roupas sociais para seu tamanho, e estava brincando com o colar que a avó usava. – Martha, assim como ao meu pai eu tenho que te agradecer por ter se tornado pra mim alguém que me ouvia em momentos de precisão, me auxiliava e aconselhava. Ou apenas estava lá para me dar um abraço... De uma mãe. E eu sei que fui bem difícil em retribui-los. – ela recebeu um sorriso da sogra. – Você Martha... Me mostrou que não é errado me sentir bem com os outros, confortável em conversar. Compartilhar... E eu agradeço por ter conhecido você, Martha Rogers... A quem tenho o carinho que eu teria para com a minha própria mãe... Porque você me aceitou como uma filha. E eu amo e agradeço você por isso.

-Ah, Katherine... – ela sorriu respirando fundo e se concentrando em Alexis agora.

-Ei, querida.

-Ei... – ela respondeu tímida.

-Quero agradecer a você também, e pedir desculpas por ter entrado na sua vida e na de seu pai de forma tão repentina...

-Na verdade você demorou um bocado pra se aproximar. – Declarou Alexis com as sobrancelhas levemente juntas e Kate ouviu algumas risadas além da sua própria. – Desculpe. – ela fez um movimento de cabeça e continuou:

-A cada vez que eu via você com o seu pai, eu me lembrava de mim mesma... Aquela garota que não estava... Machucada. A que vivia sua vida sem temer se magoar, ou magoar quem estivesse a sua volta. Você me lembrou de mim mesma, Alexis. Além de ser a garota incrível e inteligente que conheci e ter se tornado essa mulher maravilhosa que é agora, incrível, madura... Gentil. Que eu tenho orgulho de chamar de filha. De dizer que está ao meu lado... E que eu tenho um enorme carinho e apreço. – por um instante, ela capturou Adam Finnick a distância, com uma taça na mão algumas mesas atrás da reservada para Kate e seus amigos.

Depois do investimento na firma, Alexis agora retinha parte da mesma, e ambos compartilhavam as ações.  
E ela sabia pela enteada que as coisas vinham se complicando entre eles...

-Obrigada.

-Obrigada você. Por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida, e da de seu pai... E por também fazer parte da minha. – Kate a viu assentir brevemente um pouco envergonhada sorrindo e finalmente encontrou os olhos dele. – Rick... – por quase um minuto inteiro, eles mantiveram os olhares sem quebrar o contato, apenas para Kate ruborizar quando a pequena multidão começou a vaiar e brincar com o casal. – Rick... Você apareceu em minha vida quando eu estava menos... Esperançosa para a felicidade. Literalmente se colocando em situações quais não importava o quanto eu tentasse empurrá-lo para longe, você simplesmente continuaria lá... Ao meu lado. Fazendo com que eu me apaixonasse a cada e todos os dias pelo menino brincalhão e um pouco imaturo... – ela conseguiu um sorriso e um leve movimento de cabeça. – Que me divertia e encantava todos os dias. Meu parceiro, amigo... O pai maravilhoso que se provava, assim como o filho. – ela avistou Alexis e Martha. A primeira circulando a cintura do pai em um abraço e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Você tinha razão que nenhum tempo em que estivéssemos juntos seria suficiente... Ou nunca seria o bastante... E eu te amo. Cada vez mais... Mas eu serei eternamente grata pelo nossos momentos. Sejam eles grandes, ou pequenos. Sempre.

-Sempre. – ela viu o movimento de seus lábios.

-Ok... – Kate riu baixo passando as mãos pelo rosto e enxugando as lágrimas. – Tudo bem, nesse momento estou feliz pela maquiagem leve e a prova de água... – muitos riram. Por fim ela alcançou de novo sua taça de champanhe. – Essa noite... Brindemos ao presente. E ao grande e maravilhoso futuro que vem pela frente... Aos amigos, aos familiares. Um brinde.

Todos levantaram suas taças saudando "saúde".  
Alexis estava ao seu lado.

-E com vocês, a nossa candidata Katherine Beckett. – ela a abraçou enquanto os aplausos soavam. Foi quando Kate finalmente o avistou, agora nos braços do pai e seu marido. Em seus dois anos e meio, ele trazia um buquê de flores em um braço e o filho no outro. – Ei...

-Parabéns mamãe... – falou Castle em nome do filho e lhe dando o sorriso mais lindo que ela poderia querer. Kate o apanhou nos próprios braços no instante em que ele estendeu as mãozinhas para ela e Castle lhe deu um rápido beijo deixando-a no palco alguns segundos mais com seu filho que escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, tímido.

Sua família... Ela definitivamente não queria nada mais...  
De volta à sua mesa, ela parou ao lado de Castle.

-Lindo discurso amor... – ele sussurrou dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios e cheio de promessas.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu puxando-o de novo para si pela gola da camisa.

-Ew... Venha Nate. – reclamou Alexis pegando o irmão e rindo junto com eles. Ela deu a volta para seu assento ao lado da avó.

-As eleições esse ano definitivamente serão interessantes... – Ryan concluiu e Castle levantou sua taça antes que eles ocupassem suas cadeiras de novo.

-Um brinde a futura senadora. E minha esposa.

Novamente eles comemoraram e gritaram: saúde.  
Alexis ainda com a taça em mãos, o irmão na outra fez um movimento de cabeça para Kate que felizmente estava ao seu lado, ela a puxou consigo e as duas se distraíram brevemente com a risada de Nathaniel agora com Martha e a madrinha Lanie.

-Tudo bem? – ela apenas lhe deu um olhar apontando brevemente para onde estava Finnick. – Ok... – Kate lhe tomou a mão. – Por que não vai lá e fala com ele...? – ela fez um movimento de cabeça e Alexis movimentou a própria em uma negativa, assistindo enquanto ele depositava a taça em sua mesa, e com as mãos nos bolsos girava para a saída.

-Não... É melhor não. As coisas já estão complicadas, além do mais... O que pode acontecer? Tudo o que fazemos é discutir, ainda mais agora que decidi vender minha parte da empresa que por acaso não é para ele... Ele está furioso comigo. – ela suspirou. – Eu não quero que...

-Ok, pare aí mesmo mocinha. – Kate a interrompeu e abriu a boca para falar algo quando alguém se aproximou. Ela o cumprimentou e então arrastou Alexis para a sacada do salão. – Alexis, você está supondo demais. Pensando demais. Nem mesmo considerou ir até lá. Apenas conversar com ele... Falar como se sente. Eu podia dizer que isso vai fazer te sentir mais confortável, ou que é melhor tirar esse peso do coração, mas tem a possibilidade de que isso não funcione, mas querida... Pelo menos você terá se livrado dessa sensação.

-Kate, e se—

-Não. Nada de "e se" não ... – ela suspirou. – Alexis, tem ideia de quantas vezes eu travei antes de tomar coragem pra falar com o seu pai? Eu literalmente precisei ficar pendurada em um prédio pra tomar coragem e falar com ele. E se não for o Finnick, ou outra pessoa... Lex, você tem que decidir se quer ir até lá. Sem arrependimentos, ou você pode apenas caminhar para longe e esquecer a ideia.

-Eu não... Quero. – ela finalmente confessou. – Mas Kate... E se ele...

-Estaremos aqui por você. Sempre. – como se tivesse adivinhado, Castle estava se aproximando das duas, Kate sorriu e Alexis girou ao ouvir os passos atrás de si. Ela assentiu e abraçou a madrasta sussurrando.

-Obrigada.

-A qualquer hora...

Então girou dando um beijo rápido no pai e saindo apressada.

-O que...?

-Finnick. – respondeu Kate segurando seu pulso e puxando-o para si e sorrindo com seu olhar confuso. – Ela é crescida. Você sabe.

-Isso não ajuda...

-Eu sei...

-Eu só... Não quero que ela se machuque.

-Rick, isso é inevitável. Eventualmente, Alexis vai se magoar. Sejam por causa de garotos, ou alguma outra coisa... É a vida. Assim como o Nate. Mas... Estaremos lá por eles. Para que possam conversar, ouvir algum conselho ou apenas... Pedir um abraço.

-Há pouco tempo atrás você não estava confortável com esse garoto Finnick.

-Sou uma pessoa desconfiada. – ela riu de si mesma assim como ele e levou as mãos ao seu rosto circulando seu pescoço e depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Além do mais, você pode bater nele, mas eu _tenho_ permissão pra atirar.

Ele riu movendo a cabeça efusivamente e a segurou com mais firmeza beijando-a mais apaixonadamente.

-Amo você Katherine... E a forma como protetora que cuida dos nossos filhos...

-Eu também amo você... E sempre, Richard. Sempre vou cuidar de vocês.

* * *

ALEXIS SE XINGOU MENTALMENTE.  
Ótima ideia Kate. Pensou. Me enviar para a rua atrás de Adam Finnick... Sem um casaco. E ela estava quase dando meia volta enquanto continuava a praguejar em pensamento quando o avistou. Ele estava sentado em um banco de ponto de ônibus, usando seu sobretudo sob o blazer e a gravata tinha sido desamarrada estava enrolada na mão. Era um ticknervoso. Ela sabia.

Uma mania que ele adquiriu porque ficava desconfortável com o acessório e acabava por segurá-la na mão depois de tirá-la do pescoço, e levando alguns segundos para guardar no bolso. Ela tinha percebido isso há dois anos, em seu embate pessoal com Rachel McCord.

Depois que seu pai e Kate tinham-na resgatado, ela foi falar com Finnick, que segurava a grava já enrolada na mão.

-Ei. – ele se levantou em um susto, não tinha notado sua presença. Alexis circulava os próprios braços com as mãos tentando se aquecer um pouco. Estava muito frio, e ela podia ver o ar sendo soprado ao falar. – Eu... Precisamos conversar.

Ele estava de pé.

-Ok.

-Adam, eu... Nos últimos anos... – Alexis piscou com força. Estava difícil pensar sentindo frio como estava. – Podemos entrar? Está frio aqui fora. – ela sugeriu.

-Estou voltando pra casa, então... o que quer que você precisa dizer, apenas... Diga. – respondeu ele – Estou... Cansado.

Alexis sorriu sem humor algum.

-Está assim há dois anos não é...?

-Não entendi o ponto.

-Acho que entendeu. Há dois anos estamos fazendo isso... Essa coisa de fingir que está tudo bem enquanto trocamos farpas e olhares assassinos um com o outro. Seja durante reuniões do concelho, ou o dia a dia. Você veio até aqui... Me diga por que.

-Você me convidou. Além do mais, seu pai é um doador, e Kate uma amiga... – ele deu um passo na direção dela, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, o cabelo se mexendo com o vento.

-Não é o que eu quis dizer Adam. Diga por que está aqui... Aqui. – ela deu um passo adiante. Para ele.

Seus olhos escuros faiscaram.

Ela o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome.

-O que você quer ouvir, Alexis? Ou o que você precisa escutar...? porque você tem razão, há uma coisa que estamos fazendo há dois anos, mas eu não sei o que significa. Então me diga. Me diga você... O que isso significa.

-Não importa como eu faça isso... Essa conversa. Você vai sempre me odiar não é?

-O que?

-Primeiro uma estagiária, e então uma contratada... E aí, acionista. E estamos aqui, depois de todo esse tempo fingindo que não houveram momentos maiores. Como o fato de discutirmos diariamente, e você ficar enciumado com meu ex namorado por perto durante um jantar corporativo... Ou o lançamento do livro do meu pai quando encontramos sua...

-Ex?

-... Amiga. E aí você me beijou e fingiu que nada aconteceu.

-Você me beijou também, mas se desculpou como se fosse causado pela bebida.

-Eu tinha tomado duas taças de champanhe... Enfim, esse não é o ponto! O ponto é... Que você é um babaca, Adam. Um idiota egocêntrico que finge não se importar com as pessoas por uma faixada estúpida. Quando na verdade é gentil, ao contrário do que os outros pensam. Se importa com as pessoas, e também com a forma que as pessoas estão a sua volta são prejudicadas...

-Ok... isso devia ser...?!

-Além de ser bonito e tão tapado quanto... E eu o amo.

Ele a encarou os olhos arregalados, e nenhum dos dois notara que tinha começado a nevar.

Os sons do transito de nova Iorque assim como as pessoas que andavam pelo espaço, as luzes, e qualquer outra coisa...

Nada importava.

-Alexis...

-Eu amo você. – ela rompeu a distância segurando-o pela gola do casaco e puxando-o para um beijo e ele apenas conseguiu se manter no lugar praticamente congelado. Sem reação. – Eu tentei evitar isso, tentei ignorar o fato de que... Estava acontecendo, Adam, mas... Eu... Eu estou tola e estupidamente apaixonada pelo egocêntrico, gentil, e que finge se importar com ninguém além de si mesmo que é... Você. Me desculpe, por...

Ele segurou seus pulsos e a afastou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Por que agora...?

-Eu...

-Não diga que tomou algumas taças de vinho de novo... E decidiu que era apenas o que você queria.

-Mal toquei no champanhe. – ela declarou quase desviando o olhar do dele. – Estou sóbria. Sóbria o suficiente pra dizer que eu amo você. – ela se lembrou daquela fatídica noite, onde acabou se afastando de sua família por uma semana inteira apenas para fingir que nada tinha acontecido, e punir a si mesma por sua estupidez. Levou muito tempo para tomar coragem para voltar a Finnick State apenas para perceber que ele respondeu exatamente como queria...

... Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Diga alguma coisa...

-Não estou a fim de conversar. – foi a vez de Alexis se surpreender quando ele a puxou de volta para si em um beijo quente.

Suas mãos traçando uma linha em sua coluna enquanto a outra se mantinha em sua nuca, quase impaciente para que ela reagisse também.  
E se afastaram apenas quando precisaram de ar.

-Adam... – ela não evitou o sorriso mesmo quando o sentiu beijando-a de novo.

-Desculpe por tornar as coisas quase... Insuportáveis. Eu... Eu pensei que você não queria que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido porquê de fato nada... Aconteceu. Foi um beijo...

-Mas nunca falamos sobre ele. – ela estava com as duas mãos em seu ombro ainda mantendo-se na gola de seu casaco e ele ainda a segurava pela cintura.

-Mas aconteceu.

-Sim... E agora de novo. – agora ele estava sorrindo. – E de novo. E de novo. – e juntando a ação à palavra.

-Adam...

-Não vamos fingir que não aconteceu dessa vez, Castle. – ele abriu os olhos para encontrar seus azuis. – Não me importo se vendeu suas ações na Finnick State, ou se está ajudando seus pais de novo com trabalhos na polícia ou no necrotério... você não vai se livrar de mim... Não mesmo.

-Bom... – ela falou roubando-lhe um selinho e estremecendo de frio.

-Tudo bem, vamos pra dentro. Eu estou com frio... – ela virou ainda segurando sua mão e quase perdeu o equilibro quando o sentiu abraçá-la por trás, e enfiando o rosto em sua nuca. O sobretudo que vestia agora circulando os dois e obrigando-os a andar em passos lentos.

-Posso aquecer você...

-Hm... Posso ver isso. – e parou de novo apenas para escorar a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

A neve estava ficando um pouco mais pesada.

-Alexis...

-Eu sei. – ela sorriu e virou o rosto de leve para encontrar seus olhos de novo. A mão ainda segura na sua. – Vamos...


	18. Chapter 18: Especial Part 3

**\- Especial Parte 3 -**

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA.

-Jesus! Kate... um pequeno aviso! – Alexis praticamente saltou no lugar antes mesmo de escorar a porta para fechá-la e girou para a madrasta que ainda estava usando seu hobby azul, o cabelo preso em um coque e uma xícara de café segura nas mãos.

-Então... – Kate ignorou seu olhar assassino sentando-se em um dos bancos do balcão e fingindo segurar um sorriso, os olhos brilhando em um tom esverdeado e soando casual enquanto perguntava: – Como foi... Sua _noite_?

-Ah... Bem. Muito... Bem. – Alexis não evitou sorrir, ou ruborizar. – E quanto a sua...?

Ela bebeu o resto do café e suspirou.  
Levantou o olhar pra enteada e respondeu em uma voz rouca:

-Extraordinária.

-Kate!

-Que? – e fingiu-se de inocente servindo-se de mais um pouco do liquido ainda fumegante e dando de ombros. – Eu disse que foi extraordinária, querida. Não me culpe pela linha de seus pensamentos, embora...

-Kate!

Ela riu tomando seu café e olhando para a mais nova rubra.  
Era tão fácil mexer com Alexis quanto com Rick... Maneou a cabeça.

-Você... – Alexis sorriu balançando a cabeça e jogando os braços para cima. – Ok. Onde estão papai e Nate?

-Seu irmão está dormindo... E seu pai está no banho. E bem... _Eu_ quero fazer algumas sessões de filmes e ter um dia de quem não faz _nada_... Quer se juntar a nós? Teremos comédia romântica antes de suspense e ação...

-Claro. Espera... Temos algo programado pra hoje?

-É domingo. Além de uma pizza mais tarde, não querida.

-Ah... – ela angulou a cabeça para olhar no relógio.

Ainda nem eram sete horas.  
Bocejou. Kate a alcançou rapidamente.

-Alexis, vá descansar um pouco, sim? – Kate sorriu dando a volta e parando ao seu lado apenas para circulá-la em um abraço e direcioná-la para as escadas enquanto a ruiva escorava a cabeça em seu ombro. – Durma, e então... Nos preocuparemos depois com o que devemos nos preocupar. Ainda sou Procuradora, e temos um ano inteiro pela frente pra nos prepararmos para as eleições. Então vá dormir... _Descansar_. E talvez possamos convidar o Sr. Finnick pra sessão pipoca mais tarde...?

Ela parou e a encarou.  
Kate apenas sorriu.

-Ou não... – e então a segurou pelos ombros com os dois braços direcionando-a escada acima.

-Como sabe que eu não... Dormi? Ok. Não responda. – ela levantou o rosto para encontrá-la com uma sobrancelha sugestiva arqueada. – Não vou nem... – Kate riu audivelmente Alexis ergueu a mão girando nos calcanhares se despedindo com um beijo no rosto e subindo o resto da escadaria por si mesma.

E foi assim que Castle a encontrou, no meio da cozinha e com a xicara de café de volta a mão e olhando o jornal, e então de volta pra ele.  
Usando calças confortáveis, chinelos e uma camiseta. A toalha ainda envolta do pescoço e o cabelo ainda pingando.

-Ah, bom dia... – ela desejou depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios e ele a puxou para si intensificando-o.

-Muito bom dia... – Kate manteve uma mão em suas costas e a outra na caneca mantendo um suspiro enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e a mantinha para si, os dois sorrindo.

Era incrível que depois de dez anos ainda conseguia ficar corada apenas com o olhar que ele lhe dava.

-Café?

-Sim. Obrigado... – Eles se separaram. – Alexis acabou de chegar...?

-Uh... Sim. Ela estava... Sim.

-Tudo bem, acho que eu não quero saber.

-Ok. – ela sorriu maneando a cabeça e rolando os olhos.

-Então eles realmente... Acertaram tudo? Ela e Finnick? – Kate girou nos calcanhares para encará-lo. As sobrancelhas erguidas d novo. – Alexis e Adam Finnick... Quer dizer, já fazem dois anos... E ela disse que o beijou e... Parece que a conversa de ontem foi boa porque eles estavam... Quer parar de me olhar assim, Kate?

-Achei que não quisesse saber.

-Não quero.

-Aham... Certo... Tem uma coisa que eu acredito que gostaria de se concentrar agora, Sr. Castle... Teremos uma sessão de filmes hoje, mas antes... Tem uma coisa que preciso... Fazer. _Precisamos_ , fazer.

-Ah, e o que seria, Sra. Castle? - ele se aproximou enlaçando-a pela cintura de novo e lhe dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Kate abandonou sua xícara e se concentrou em sua boca em um rápido beijo, mas não menos intenso e se afastando brevemente e sussurrando-lhe com a voz rouca:

-Banho.

-Eu acabei de... – ela puxou a toalha que ele tinha no pescoço para si deixando-a cair no chão da cozinha e começou a desfazer o nó de seu roupão. – Ah.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a seguiu.

Alcançando-a antes que Kate chegasse na porta do quarto e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço outra vez.  
Ela sentiu cócegas quando seu cabelo ainda molhado tocou sua pele e girou para puxá-lo para si em um beijo quente e caminhando de costas enquanto o levava de volta para o banheiro.

* * *

NATHANIEL estava andando pela casa e cantando a música tema de Dory em Procurando Nemo.

Ele ergueu os braços para cima e Alexis entoou em coro com irmão caçula que deu a volta na mesa de centro apenas para que ela o alcançasse em duas largas passadas e o pegasse nos braços beijando-o no rosto, testa e cabelo enquanto ele ria.  
Eles pararam apenas quando sentiram que Castle estava lhes lançando pipoca.

-Papai! – gritaram os dois rindo.

Kate entrou na sala.

-Castle, para de desperdiçar pipoca! Não me faça atirar em você. – ele girou para a esposa enfiando o máximo que conseguiu na boca e ela lhe tomou a vasilha. – E vocês dois, sentem.

Ainda rindo, Nate se jogou no sofá ao lado de Alexis que passou o braço em torno de seu ombro e escorou a cabeça na almofada.

Eles haviam feito uma barricada de almofadas, Rick tomou o sofá e Kate ao seu lado colocando a vasilha de pipoca no chão perto dos filhos quando a campainha tocou. Os quatro se olharam.

-Eu abro. – Beckett estava de pé, e por um momento ela rezou que não fosse algum caso e se surpreendeu com a figura dele do outro lado. O cabelo tão espetado e bagunçado como de costume, os olhos negros pareciam mais tranquilos, ele usava uma camisa branca, pulôver verde-musgo, calças cáqui bege e sapatos negros.

-Ei, Sra. Castle.

-Sr. Finnick.

Ela não precisava girar para ver Alexis se empertigando para avistá-los.

-Entre. Você chegou na hora, estávamos começando o filme...

-Filme?

-Star Wars! – gritaram Nate e Richard. Ela apenas sorriu assim como Adam em seus raros sorrisos de canto e entrou. Kate fechou a porta voltando para a sala acompanhada do mesmo. Alexis estava sentada com o irmão ainda agarrado em sua cintura. Todas as cabeças olhando para ele.

-Ei.

-Ei.

-Você está atrasado. – falou Castle de novo com a vasilha de pipoca em mãos. – Sente ai.

-Quer alguma coisa pra beber...? Temos suco, cerveja, ou água...

-Oh, não, Sra. Castle... estou bem.

-Adam, já fazem dois anos. Apenas... Kate.

-Certo. Obrigado, Kate. – ela sorriu e indicou para que ele sentasse ao lado de Alexis no colchão. Ainda olhando para a namorada por longos segundos, ele finalmente ocupou o espaço ao seu lado e Kate relaxou de volta escorando no ombro de Castle.

Girou para encontrar seus olhos azuis e sorriu dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Mamãe, começa o filme...! – reclamou Nate lançando pipoca neles e então na irmã que tivera a mesma ideia que sua mãe e beijava o namorado. – Gente! Filme! O Filme! – a cada frase era um monte de pipoca.

Alexis puxou o controle remoto.

-Nathaniel, você vai limpar isso!

-Foi deia do papai!

-Ei...! – Castle estava jogando pipocas no filho também.

-Rick!

-Foi mal, mãe. – disseram os dois em uníssono. Kate suspirou escondendo o sorriso.

-Filme, gente. Ó o filme. – Alexis jogou pipoca neles.

-Qual é! – reclamou Kate jogando pipoca neles também. – Eu não vou limpar isso!

* * *

-ENTÃO... – A voz de Kate atraiu a atenção de Alexis, e ao encontrar seus olhos em um tom esverdeado ela congelou no lugar. As sobrancelhas erguidas e o coração por um instante palpitando. – Você... Está _bem_ com o Adam... Agora?

-Uh... Sim.

Kate sorriu assentindo e voltando para os papeis que assinava.  
Alexis girou o corpo também atenta ao que fazia outra vez.

 _Ela se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Adam Finnick e Castle há quase dois anos, ele tinha ido ver Alexis com mais frequência depois do ocorrido, e tanto ela quanto Rick, se recusavam a deixar a filha sair de perto de suas vistas, ainda mais depois de serem expostos junto com prováveis agentes duplos e teóricos de conspiração. Isso seria um enorme problema, e esperavam que a situação tomasse seu controle de novo..._

 _Ou pelo menos aparentasse isso.  
_ _E ela encontrou Rick em uma conversa intensa com o Sr. Finnick apenas para que quando estivesse dentro da vista dos dois, eles fingissem que nada estava errado. Mesmo quando o empresário foi deixando-os a sós._

 _-Castle...?_

 _Ele suspirou maneando a cabeça em uma negativa, e ela se lembrava de segurar seu pulso deslizando a mão para a sua e ao ter sua atenção de volta para si, abraçá-lo com força apenas para sentir quando ele escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos retribuindo ao carinho._

 _Era quase suficiente para tirar o peso de suas costas, e mesmo que Kate quisesse que ele compartilhasse seus temores ela iria esperar.  
Iria esperar para quando ele estivesse pronto. Ela sempre esperaria.  
_ _E com o rosto ainda enterrado em sua clavícula, ela sorriu afastando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos._

 _-Nosso bebê está bem... – ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu levando a mão em sua barriga._

 _-Eu sei._

 _Ela tocou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo rápido._

 _-Eu estava falando de Alexis. Que já é crescida e sabe se cuidar... – e o sentiu se retesar um pouco em seus braços._

 _Com o tempo era natural se referir a Alexis como sua filha, quando a mesma disse que Kate significava para ela como uma mãe, porque era alguém que estava lá para apoiá-la, auxiliá-la, aconselhá-la... E realmente protegê-la, não poderia culpá-lo pela emoção que ele não escondia._

 _Deus, ela mesma não negava o sentimento. Uma_ filha _.  
_ _Quem diria que antes de ser mãe, teria uma filha já adolescente?! Por muitas vezes pensou como teria sido se os tivesse conhecido... Antes.  
_ _Não que desmerecesse Meredith, ou ocupasse seu lugar. Pelo contrário._ _Kate ocupava exatamente o lugar que precisava ocupar...  
E ele era seu e de mais ninguém. E ela estava feliz por isso._

 _-Rick... – ela estava segurando-o pela gola da camisa, as mãos agora dos dois lados de seu rosto e ele se afastou para olhá-la._

 _Haviam dois carros da polícia do lado de fora, além da proteção extra do pai do escritor e sua madrasta.  
_ _Sem contar as investigações ligadas as agências em missão de encontrar os cúmplices de McCord e Bracken._

 _-Hm...?_

 _-Pare de pensar muito, e me beije._

 _Ele sorriu enfim tomando-a para si._

 _No dia seguinte, Alexis tinha ligado para Kate porque acabou tendo um problema na Finnick State e a esperava para o almoço, e quando a encontrou, o olhar irritado e os braços cruzados diante do corpo, Kate tentou por duas ou três vezes puxar conversa com a ruiva, que parecia irredutível e ainda mais irritadiça. Quando ela acabou por dizer-lhe o que não queria, finalmente desabando que estava cansada._

 _Cansada por tudo o que aconteceu, cansada porque parecia que seus traumas tinham voltado com tudo, cansada de sentir-se inútil, Kate apenas a ouviu em silencio, e Alexis pediu – implorou – que não fosse embora._

 _Foi quando ela percebeu que a enteada estava revivendo as últimas semanas, além da aproximação repentina do Sr. Finnick quem ela percebeu que realmente se importava, e que aparentemente não era mutuo._

 _Já que o empresário não se preocupava com nada além de seus negócios. E tudo o que precisava naquele momento era o apoio de Kate.  
_ _Um ombro para chorar e desabafar e ela estaria ali. De prontidão... Então assim seria.  
Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que Alexis lhe significava muito mais que a filha de seu parceiro... Mais que apenas sua enteada. _

_..._

 _Então antes que percebesse, ela estava usando de recursos da polícia para investigar o passado do homem, e o esperava agora em seu próprio escritório._  
 _Ele abriu a porta em um solavanco com sua secretária logo atrás, o cenho franzido em confusão que suavizou ao ver um rosto familiar... Ou quase._

 _-Sra. Castle._

 _-Beckett. – Kate o corrigiu. Se sentia mais confortável com seu nome de solteira durante o trabalho ou um interrogatório. Já que era a capitã Beckett, que sempre tinha o controle em uma sala com um suspeito e isso não levava a seus familiares. Mas ainda era a Sra. Castle. – Precisamos conversar._

 _-Claro. – ele acenou para que a mulher saísse e os deixasse a sós. A porta foi fechada e ela o viu adquirir a postura rígida de empresário que ele tinha, as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da calça, a cabeça angulada para o lado e apesar de estar em seus saltos, Kate perdia em meia cabeça de altura para ele. – A que devo a honra... Capitã Beckett?_

 _-Quero saber quais suas intenções com Alexis._

 _-Como? – ele realmente parecia surpreso._

 _-Você não tem problemas auditivos, Adam. Me diga o que quer com Alexis... Seu real interesse nela._

 _-Alexis é uma mulher... Ela não precisa—_

 _-Não vim aqui ouvir sobre o que ela é ou não capaz de fazer, sei muito bem que Alexis é brilhante, gentil, e uma ótima garota. E responsável o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma, mas a minha pergunta permanece sem resposta. Qual seu interesse nela? O real interesse._

 _-Alexis e eu trabalhamos juntos... Nada demais._

 _-Alexis está tomando uma posição importante em seus negócios... – Kate sugeriu._

 _-Isso a preocupa?_

 _-Eu não sei, me diga você. Isso pode ser um problema para os negócios, Adam? O fato de ela superar seu próprio recorde de empresário... em sua própria companhia? Já que se não fosse por ela, a Finnick State teria declarado falência há seis meses._

 _-Tivemos um problema interno que não foi descoberto a tempo e sim, Alexis foi de grande ajuda... Como você...?_

 _-Sou policial. Faça as contas._

 _-O que realmente você quer aqui, Castle? A preocupação com sua filha eu até entendo, só não entendi o motivo do interrogatório._

 _-Ah, na verdade acho que você entendeu sim. Porque também é um homem inteligente. – ela se aproximou ainda encarando-o. Perto o suficiente da saída já que sua postura sugeria que a expulsaria em breve. – Sei que meu marido falou com você há dois dias, e eu lamento por não estar presente nessa conversa. Imagino que ele lhe disse para não magoá-la e tomar cuidado com os efeitos de suas ações, já que você e eu sabemos a que ponto elas podem chegar..._

 _-Você investigou meu passado também. É claro. Eu não sou mais aquele garoto. Ingênuo e estupido. Estou limpo._

 _-Eu sei. Sou uma policial._

 _-Alexis ficaria desapontada com isso... Quando souber que sua mãe andou investigando seu próprio sócio._

 _-Eu não me preocuparia com o que Alexis pensa..._

 _-Certo... – por um instante, Kate o fitou surpresa com sua breve bufada de escárnio._

 _-Isso é problema meu e dela. Mas quero que fique avisado... Você vai magoá-la, consigo ver isso em seu olhar. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo e ela levantou a mão interrompendo-o. – Alexis tem uma família, que está lá por ela, e sempre estará, mesmo que ela diga que não precise... E eu não sou sua mãe biológica, mas a amo como uma filha e farei de tudo que tiver ao meu alcance pra cuidar dela. Rick disse a você que era melhor não machucá-la, ou então... Iria se arrepender. Pois eu digo a você, Sr. Finnick... Meu marido, não tem permissão pra usar uma arma ou atirar._ Eu _tenho._

 _Ele levou um par a mais de segundos para responder:_

 _-Ok._

 _-Muito bem._

 _Kate se lembrava de voltar pra casa nesse dia mais cedo._  
 _Ela tentou comer alguma coisa durante o dia todo, e sabia que teria algum sermão mais tarde, mas nada parava em seu estomago._  
 _E foi quando cruzou a porta da frente, e encontrou seus olhos azuis encarando-a, ela sabia que estava condenada._

 _Realmente... Condenada._

 _-Ei, **mãe**. – Ceticismo em sua voz._

 _Alexis angulou a cabeça cruzando os braços diante do corpo, sentada no braço do sofá.  
A expressão intensa e Kate escorou na porta até fechá-la. Lentamente._

 _Ela sabia.  
_ _Não precisava ser um gênio pra perceber isso.  
_ _Ela sabia de sua conversa com Adam Finnick..._

 _-Ei, querida._

 _-Temos que conversar. – antes que Kate esboçasse alguma reação, ela completou. –... Sobre sua conversa com meu sócio essa manhã. Sente-se._

 _Não.  
_ _Não era uma pergunta._


	19. Chapter 19: End

**\- Especial Parte 4 -**

 _DURANTE TODA SUA VIDA NA POLICIA, Kate aprendeu como interrogar suspeitos.  
Mesmo quando o suspeito era um familiar e algo saia errado... Enfim. Ela aprendeu como fazer tudo isso e agir crescendo de Policial a Detetive e a Capitã. E futuramente a Procuradora. E olhando para a postura rígida de Alexis, a forma como ela a encarava de volta, Kate Beckett não podia ver a si mesma da melhor forma no passado como a versão ruiva que estava diante de si._

 _Ela estava reagindo perfeitamente bem...  
Esperando o momento certo para fazer as perguntas, e a melhor forma que ela iria lidar com seu erro – o qual não se arrependia nenhum pouco – era lhe confessando a verdade. Antes que esta fosse tirada de si..._

 _-Olha, Alexis... Me desculpe, ok? – Kate começou e viu sua expressão suavizar um pouco. Ela preferia ser direta, e mesmo que a ruiva a odiasse agora por se intrometer em sua vida, ela não teria feito diferente. Não teria feito nada... diferente. – Eu sei que passei dos limites, que cruzei a linha de "não tomar partido", mas eu não podia ficar parada. Porque quando nós duas estávamos... Quando fomos..._

 _-Obrigadas a ficar na companhia do ex Senador, Bracken. – falou Alexis em tom amargo._

 _-Sim. – respondeu Kate. – Eles investigaram Finnick, ele tem passagem pela polícia, duas na verdade... Posse de drogas, roubo... Só..._

 _-Papai tem mais._

 _-Eu sei e... Eu sinto muito por... Soar... Olha, desculpe. – ela encontrou seu olhar e suspirou dando a volta e tomando o assento ao seu lado no sofá. Alexis continuou no braço do mesmo, os pés agora descalços encolhidos no estofado. – Me desculpe. Eu não fiz isso pra magoar você, ou classificá-la como se não pudesse se cuidar. Eu sei que sabe... Acredite. – Kate quase conseguiu um sorriso. – Só que eu estava brava. As coisas entre vocês estão... Intensas. E tudo o que eu quero é evitar que se machuque, mesmo que não possa fazer isso, não me arrependo. Você está trabalhando com ele há quatro meses, e evoluiu de estagiara para uma interna e agora sócia... Realmente só não quero que se machuque._

 _-Verdade?_

 _-Sim... Eu só queria... Te proteger. – Kate confessou. – Sei que é uma mulher, e já está crescida, eu só—_

 _-Ok. – ela se assustou quando a sentiu abraçá-la e surpresa, levou alguns segundos para retribuir o carinho. – Então não mude. – pediu enterrando o rosto em sua clavícula e ela a apertou contra si ouvindo-a atentamente. – Eu estou bem com isso Kate, realmente... Tomei uma decisão apesar de tudo, quero continuar meus estudos, seguir minha carreira... Você me disse que eu podia ser qualquer coisa, estou expandindo alguns horizontes... Testando novas... Ideias. Mas eu também estou brava porque você e o papai fazem isso e ao mesmo tempo... Gosto quando..._

 _Ela estava fazendo três tipos de trabalhos além do novo estágio no necrotério e um acompanhamento na delegacia.  
Kate levou a mão em sua cabeça e suspirou escorando o queixo ali. _

_-Você pode sim ser o que quiser. E me desculpe de novo._

 _-Tá tudo bem... Só... Não parem de serem... Vocês._

 _-Não._

 _-E eu quero achar meu espaço. – confessou ela. – Talvez seja por causa do Adam, mas eu não posso sair da Finnick State agora. A empresa precisa de auxílio... E... Eu posso ajudar._

 _Ela a sentiu se retesar um pouco e assentiu._

 _-Você vai achar, Alexis. Eu prometo. E sei que isso é importante pra você, também prometo que nem eu e nem o seu pai vamos interferir, mas se precisar de alguma coisa..._

 _-Eu só... Estou cansada. – admitiu de novo e agora olhando em seus olhos. – Quero me focar em coisas normais agora... Lidar com elas. Inclusive Adam Finnick como parte da minha vida. Você e o papai juntos de novo... Meu irmão ou irmã a caminho._

 _Kate sorriu puxando-a para si de novo.  
Um sorriso em seus lábios._

 _-Tudo bem, vou deixar que lide com ele... Mas se precisar de mim ou seu pai, você pode..._

 _-Eu sei. – ela a abraçou de volta. – Eu sei, mãe. Obrigada._

 _Não havia ceticismo em sua voz agora._

* * *

-Estamos namorando. – a declaração repentina fez Kate levantar os olhos para Alexis, que tinha seus azuis em um tom ainda mais intenso, se possível. As bochechas coradas e a boca em uma linha fina. Pela enésima vez, ela a lembrou de si mesma.

E sua resposta, foi um grande sorriso, até que conseguiu se levantar e dar a volta na mesa para abraçá-la.

-Fico feliz por você...

-Obrigada. – ela relaxou como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de seus ombros e Kate sorriu ainda mais ao sentir estar canalizando sua mãe Johanna Beckett pela enésima vez.

-Eu ainda mantenho o que eu disse, se você precisar de mim ou seu pai... Mesmo que para um conselho, um par de ouvidos... Ou apenas um abraço. Sem julgamentos, sem questionários... Apenas...

-Eu sei, mãe. Eu sei.

Duas leves batidas na porta tiraram a atenção das duas.  
Vikram olhou de uma para a outra levemente confuso.

-Estão prontos.

-Ótimo. – Alexis sorriu tomando folego e puxando seu tablet. – Hora do discurso da futura senadora de Nova Iorque. – e puxou o fone ao ouvido. – Pronta? – ela olhou para Kate. Sorriu de novo. – Cinco minutos pessoal. Kate está entrando...

Vikram assentiu assim como a voz do outro lado da linha.

Um novo começo.  
Um novo dia...  
Alexis foi a sua frente, preparando sua entrada assim como o momento apropriado desta, e segundos antes de pisar no palco, Kate sorriu ao vê-los.

Lá estava ele, os olhos azuis brilhando e as rugas de expressão no canto dos mesmos quando sorria, vestindo uma camisa azul, e blazer cinzento, em seu colo o pequeno Nathaniel que lhe acenou freneticamente, e ao seu lado seu pai Jim.  
Ela sentiu a mão de Alexis em seu braço e seu movimento de cabeça. Kate subiu ao palco.  
A voz do homem preencheu os auto falantes e Kate já estava no palco, ela parou e olhou para a câmera logo depois a pequena multidão e agradeceu quando lhe foi indicado seu lugar no palanque.

-A candidata, Katherine Hougton Beckett Castle.

O debate... Estava começando.


End file.
